Sonic Gaiden: Prower Saga
by Dark Cloud Inc
Summary: Hey, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Join me and my friends at the Chistmas Island Air Expo, where we meet new adventure! In this episode, the two strangers reveal that they are connected with Shadow?*FINISHED*(Please Read and Review!)
1. Read Me!

Sonic the hedgehog and all related characters are owned by SONIC TEAM.  
Arc, Daisaiku, Terry, Zelkin, Valgas, Vega, Bayakko, Treble, Bass, Nomian,Fiona Foxx, Hiro Saotome, Ryu, Jaguar Janks, Silver,Cool Whip Possum, Eagle Ray, Ted Hornet, Tara Catt, The Quail, Captain Jack, Adon, and Nemo Mouse are property of Grey Wolf INC.  
  
*Ahem*  
  
Hello, I am Grey Wolf, the founder of Grey Wolf Inc. We are three writers who want to show our talent, but we don't want to show our identities. I won't give you the pen names of the other two authors until they post their work. I am a very devoted Sonic fan like you are. (Of course, if not, what are you here for?) Our work will be in diffrent catergories in Fanfiction.net. Most of my work will be in Sonic, while the other two writers will post mostly original stories.  
  
This fanfic is the first of a long series of stories. This is the first Sonic Gaiden saga, the Prowler saga.*sips gas-station brand mocha-latte, sears flesh on tounge* After that one, I will release the Sonic Gaiden SatAM saga, and another that I don't want to give away just yet. I have set up the first few chapters, and a few more I haven't displayed yet. The reason why is so I can read your reviews and adjust the story so it would be more enjoyable.   
  
My approach to a action story is to be gripping as possible with interesting characters and plot without using gore and the like. But I would like to thank BUTT JOKE INC. for an exellent story,"Sonic In Love". Gino, you have an unsurpassible style of writing fanfics.(But I thought it could stand alone as a good title without the lemony-ness) And I borrowed the air show idea. Please don't hurt me!   
  
This originally started as a comic book, but I got more interested in the story and it expanded so much, I wouldn't think I could finish it. You can post questions to me in the review section so i can anwser them. Please don't be discouraged that sonic dosen't appear until the fourth chapter. I am also a strong Sonic/Amy fan. *dodges rocks from the Sonic/Sally end of the room* and yes, the SatAm saga is a crossover. *whoo-hoos come from the Sonic/Sally end of the room, then the rock throwing begins again*   
  
And now GREY WOLF INC. presents: Sonic Gaiden: Prowler Saga! 


	2. Chapter 1:The Fatal Mistake

Ryumasa poked his head over the high rooftops. The kitsune was pearched above Station Square's roads that crossed below him.Being raised on the countryside.The lights in the city still amazed him to this day. The wind had shifted his suit to the side. His clothing consisted of a red scarf around his neck, a jumpsuit with the waist tightly wrapped with a cloth of the same color of his scarf. His elbows had been wrapped arond with strips of cloth of the same red color.(he looks like Strider). This enabled easier movement for his weapon of choice, his four-foot katana.  
  
His katana was wedged beween the light-brown leather strap and his back, along with a utility scythe that is used only for climbing and throwing an opponent. This equippment was used by oaks, a secret band of theives and mercanaries for hire. Their deeds were not disscused in good-natured conversations.   
  
"Ryu"a familiar voice came over on the radio tucked in his left ear,"How close are you to completion?"  
  
"Ten minutes."he replied. He dreaded those ten minutes."I have located the home,.....exactaly what is," he halted, fearful and hateful of the meaning of the word,"....my target?"  
  
A brief pause, Ryumassa heard a slow inhale and exhale on the other side of the radio signal, apparently, he was smoking his pipe again.  
  
"Roan Prower and Mia Prower."the voice replied."Roan is a gear." G.U.N.'s high ranking soldiers known as G.E.A.R.s, they are known worldwide as heroes, they are relatively few in number.Ryumassa should know, his partner Zelkin was killed in a battle with one of them, the mystreious one they called Silver. This is why he was here tonight, to avenge his friend.  
  
Shocked, Ryu replied with a shrap tone,"What!?!? A married couple?!? Why!?!?"  
  
"We need it to seem like a random killing, if we only terminate Roan they will immedetely jump to the conclusion that we did it." the voice declared in a annoyed fasion.  
  
"But..."  
  
"That is a command!" the voice said.  
  
"Yes Valgas."  
  
Prowler residence, 3:35, Feb. 9, XXXX  
  
Little Arc rolled out bed. He scanned the room, eyeing his and his twin brother's impressive collection of posters hanging,taped, and thumb-tacked to the walls of the room. All of the pictures were of G.U.N. advertisements. Aparrently, the twin boys were infatuated with their father's lifestyle, and they recived eyes of envy in their class room about how awesome their dad is, besides the fact they were kitsunes which made the even more popular.  
  
He suddenly forgot why he got out of bed in the first place, and stared at the clock by the bunk-bed.  
  
"3:39"  
  
He might as well get a drink of water downstairs while he was up. He took a few steps towad the door. Then he heard a voice call him from off the top of the bunk-bed.  
  
"Uhrrr..Arc...where are you going?"the sleepy voice questioned, it was his twin brother, Icarus, who had woken up for the same reason Arc did, then suddenly forgot.  
  
"Oh, just to get a drink downstairs I guess."  
  
After the event of stumbling downstairs in the dark and his quest of the-light-switchtes-that-lead-to-the-kitchen,Arc got a drink and went up the stairs to his room. Then his ears picked up a faint sound, like the sound when feet touch cushy carpeting, that emmited from his parent's bedroom. He made his way there and bent his head around the partially open door , strange he thought, since the door was usually locked at night.  
  
He saw a tall dark shadow standing up by the bed. By the shape of the figure, he saw the scabbard of a sword in the figure's back. Could it be dad? He thought to himself. No. It isn't. Who is he? What is he doing?   
  
From the weak light streaming from the window, Arc saw his parents in the bed assleep, and the figure took a familiar stance. A sword stance his father had showed him one day.  
He froze with panic.   
  
"It destroys me inside to do this. To kill fellow kitsunes. But I must return the favor for the death of Zelkin." Ryu thought to himself.  
  
He slightly bent his knees and moved a away from the sleeping forms in a straight line.  
He gripped his sword and turned his torso to the right. His left shoulder faced the bed. In one swift motion he brought his hands gipping the sword over the right shoulder forward and down, aided with his right foot stepping forward.  
  
The end result was an upset adult kitsune, two beheaded bodies lying in a bed that was cut cleanly in half, and a completed mission objective. And also a great deal of pain in Ryu's right arm.  
  
Ryu looked for what was causing him trouble. It was an imcomplete set of sharp teeth connected to an angry kitsune boy. It was Arc. Accidentally, by reflex, Ryu gathered his fingers paralelle to each other and drove them sideways into the back of Arc's skull. Arc blacked out and fell limp in his arms.  
  
"Stupid kid. Stupid Oak intellegence. Stupid me." Ryu mutterd. "Valgas...Daisaiku..." Ryu attempted to contact someone over his radio, but it was useless, Valgas and Daisaiku knew the Prowlers had children, and they also knew the contempt Ryu had of the idea of killing parents.  
  
Ryu looked at the bodies and the the boy. "I guess you are my responsibility now...." He trailed off. He heard a faint beeping sound coming from Roan's body. "Shit! He's wearing a life line! G.U.N. will be here any minute!" Whithout thinking he slung the kid over his shoulder and leaped out the window."I am sorry if you have any siblings, but i do not have time."  
  
Icarus saw the figure leap out the window, with Arc on his shoulder. "Nooooo!!!" he screamed. He then ran towards the window and looked out and saw no trace of his brother. "No! ARRCC!!!" It was useless, he was gone. He then ran to his little brother's room. "...?..Oh he's okay..."He looked down into his baby brother's crib. A baby kitsune was asleep in the crib wearing pajamas that read "Miles Prowler"  
  
Then in a wild rush of corlors, he saw the attacker appear in front of him and gave a sharp slice from his sword that cut into his neck.  
  
"Whurrh!" Icarus sat up out of bed, he was in his personal G.U.N. barracks, which looked a few steps above a jail cell.The same dream had haunted him for years. But what had occoured in the dream happened twelve years ago when he was a boy. He fell back on his pillow. He tried to go sleep, but then the door of the room swung open and two figures walked in.  
  
"C'mon Icarus! Get up!" ?????one said."Don't make me drag you out of bed!" ?????one said again.  
  
"Hey! You be quiet!"?????two said."I had to flip the bed to get you up!"  
  
"Yeah yeah." ?????one replied.  
  
"What is it?" Icarus asked the intruders.  
  
"Silver has announced a meeting." ?????two said.  
  
"This early in the morning? Who has to attend?" Icarus asked. Once again, he sat up. He looked at the figures that inturrupted his attempt at sleep. ?????one turned out to be Byakko, a slim white tiger who was wearing an a-shirt, a pair of baggy pants with knee pads. He was holding a beam saber charger. ?????two turned out to be Jaguar Janks, a large built jaguar wearing a more complete G.E.A.R. uniform, wearing the baggy pants, knee pads, and long sleeved upper body suit with chest, abdominal, and elbow pads. G.E.A.R. was printed on the back of the suit.  
  
"Only the G.E.A.R.s, no other officers." Janks paused."Come in with a complete uniform....not like Byakko here." Icarus rolled out of bed.  
  
"Its probably what we're going to do after the whole pre-show G.U.N. Christmas Island Air Show. I already know all soldiers will go back to their base, but I think we get to have leave." Byakko said.  
  
"Hmm...that would be great." Janks said. "We need the rest anyway. After that Chaos crap and then chasin' that damn hedgehog, that would be a welcome change from G.U.N. running our asses off all the time."   
  
They left the room.   
  
At the meeting.........  
  
"Yes, the rumors are true. After all that pre-show G.U.N. stuff tommorrow at Cristmas Island, you can take leave, since Robotnik has retreated and won't show his face until he has recoverd from his losses, we can rest awhile." The silver-gray-black hedgehog said to all of them. Silver was wearing the same G.E.A.R. uniform, but a black cape hung from his shoulders, he is the spitting image of Shadow, but he had silver-grey-black fur.They were sitting in a cramped room, they were all wearing the same G.E.A.R. uniform except for the only female in the room. Two rows of people sat in the folding chairs in the room. In the first row was from left to right: Byokko, a slim white tiger; Icarus, a kitsune who was flinching in his chair; and Hiro, the only human in the room. The second row consisted of, left to right, Nomian, a white rabbit with floppy ears; Fiona Foxx; a female grey fox who had her white hair down to her shoulders, who was the only female in the room, wearing an a-shirt and padded pants who had the rest of her uniform folded in her lap (who was also entetaining herself by playing with Icarus' tails....hmmm...the source of Icarus' flinching...) ; then Jaguar Janks, who slouched in his chair who was obviously annoyed with Fiona's flirting.  
  
"Cut that out Fiona." Icarus whispered sharply. He figeted in his chair and his two tails stuck out from the right of the chair, this caused Hiro to scoot his chair away, the noise of the chair grinding on the ground irritated Nomian's sensitive ears.  
  
"Fiona!" everyone whisperd.   
  
"Why does everyone pick on me? It wasn't my fault!" Fiona said out lould.  
  
"Shhhh!" everyone shushed her. ('shushed'.... hee hee :D)  
  
Even Silver was looking at her with an annoyed look on his face. He ahemed and continued talking."I want everyone to remain under good conduct......Byakko......and report back for duty after the air show is done."  
  
"What? 'Byakko'? What is that supposed to mean?" Byakko said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Are there any questions?" Silver asked, obvously ignoring Byakko's comment.  
  
"I would like to keep my uniform on." Byakko said.  
  
"For what reason? Don't lie."Silver said.  
  
"To. So. I. Um.... I like to wear it..." Byakko trailed off. Silver nodded yes.  
  
"*Cough*cough*poser*cough*cough*" Hiro responded. Byakko shot a look at Hiro and bared his sharp teeth. "What?" Hiro said.  
  
"I also want to wear my uniform too. Just in case i'm needed." Icarus said.   
  
"Yes you may." Silver said. "Any other questions? No? Good. Everyone's dissmissed. Get prepared to leave in two hours, you can bring any personal belongings." Silver then left the room. Everyone got out of their seats, talking to one another about what they can do on Christmas Island. Icarus was leaving the room until he felt a hand run down his back. He spun around and came face-to-face with the beautiful Fiona.  
  
"Why do you want to stay in uniform?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I just like to feel prepared for whatever comes my way." Icarus replied.  
  
"Icarus, why can't you just relax for once? Aren't we gonna spend time together after we take leave? It's Christmas Island, another opportunity like that won't come for another long while." Fiona said with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Of course I wil." Icarus said, he brushed away stray strands of hair on Fiona's face and kissed her on the forehead. "Go pack your things now." She looked up at him (she's a little shorter than him) and smiled. She walked out the room. Icarus heard someone make a whipping noise with thier mouth. He looked up and saw Byakko looking at him.   
  
"Wow. Goin' out for two months and she got you on a leash." Byakko said.   
  
"And you are going alone? What happened to....."  
  
"Shut up. That is none of your business." Byakko said. "Just be happy. You are with Fiona, the prettiest girl that has showed up in our department for a long while. And now we have a short vacation. Just loosen up, then after we come back, you can be your old serious self again."  
  
"Your're right. Byakko, you can be an ass at times, but you always have wise advice. Thanks." Icarus said.  
  
"Now we all can group hug!" Nomian said behind them.  
  
Out in the hall outside the meeting room.............  
  
"What am I doing?" Silver thought to himself, "Should I find out more about Shadow's past? No. I should let things be. Let Shadow rest in peace."  
  
"But......" Silver said to himself."but you are a clone of Shadow, a flawed clone...........  
  
****Flashback sequence**********  
  
"We found the pod he escaped in." a scientist in a lab coat said to another scientist. He walked up to a large tube with a figure floating in the liquids inside. "Silver! We will able to make you a complete person."  
  
"I've waited ten years for this. I will able to leave the confines of this tube." Silver said into his resperator. "I had almost lost all hope when Gerald went mad and got executed."  
  
The large bay doors of the lab opened. Harsh light spilled into the lab. A large semi-truck backed into a cleared and enclosed area. The truck was surrounded with people wearing heavy armored suits. They walked around with cattle prods in their hands. On its trailer was a large white escape pod that was singed on its underside. The whole area was actually a floor lower than the one Silver's tube lies, so Silver watched everything happen. Glass had begun to close off the area. As soon the glass locked in place. A man shouted "Okay! Let him Out!"   
  
One of the armored persons came up to the door of the escape pod and pressed the 'open' key.  
  
Nothing happend. The armored man just shrugged his shoulders. Then the pod's doors blew open and knocked out the guy standing in front of it. Tons of fog poured out of the pod, a hand reaches out and grasps the door frame. Shadow pulled himself out.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Shadow asked. He hopped hopped off the the trailer and a brave bunch of the armored guys came up to him.   
  
"Hand yourself over peacefully, hedgehog!" one of the armored guards said. "Don't make us use force!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Shadow said. He dissapeared for a split second and reappeared behind the guard that had threatened him. "I don't think you know who you're messin' with!" After Shadow said that he reached behind him and threw the guard to the ground in front of him. "No more time for games!" He lifted his fist and a spear of jagged light ran through the fallen guard's body. The guard died.  
  
"No! What have you done to Terry!" an armored wolf said to him. "You bastard!" With that, the wolf tried to shock Shadow with his cattle prod. Shadow effortlessly dodged the wolf's attacks. "Stand still you little shit!" the wolf yelled.  
  
"Chaos CONTROLL!!!" Shadow yelled and he dissapeared. In a split second, the wolf recived many blows to the kneck, head, and chest. Shadow reappeared in mid-kick and the wolf got knocked to the wall, coughed up blood, and passed out.  
  
Two aromored figures came up behind shadow. Shadow turned around and closed his eyes. "Don't try, unless you want to die like your unfortunate comrads." They both backed away.  
  
All of a sudden a large armored possum landed on top of Shadow and drove his cattle prod into his neck and shocked him repetedly. Shadow passed out. "Take that you bastard." the possum said.  
  
"Move him into a chamber to be sealed." a scientist said. The glass receeded and they moved Shadow's body out of Silver's veiw.  
  
"We will get you out of there soon." the scientist said to Silver."As soon as we analyze his body, we will make the changes to your body and let you out."  
  
*****end flashback********  
  
  
"Silver? Sir? Are you okay sir?" it was Hiro. Silver woke from his memory lasp and shook his head.  
  
"No. No. I'm alright." Silver said."Lets not waste time. We have to leave station square by noon. Don't worry about me."   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Grey Wolf:Awww! Icarus is all grown up! Has followed his father's footsteps and became a G.E.A.R.. But, what is Robotnik and his creations up to? find out in the next chapter of Sonic Gaiden: Prowler Saga! 


	3. Chapter 2:Indulge Into the Mind of the M...

Sonic Gaiden: Prowler Saga chapter two: Indulge Into the Mind of the Mecha  
  
Grey Wolf:For the uninitiated(Those who never had a genesis) Pesudo Sonic is the metal Sonic boss near the end of Sonic 2(But a lot of people say it's Silver Sonic, but then why was Silver Sonic in a tube in Sonic Adventure 1, and he apeared in Amy's flashback, when he was destroyed at the end of Sonic 2? Besides, Silver Sonic could fly when Pesudo can't (there is another argument there) and Silver Sonic did not wear the same shoes sonic did. Pesudo Sonic's feet look like Sonic's shoes!!!)*Ahem* Mecha Sonic is the Badass-looking metal Sonic boss in Sonic&Knuckles, Silver Sonic is the one that appears in Sonic Adventure 2, and the most famous(and I don't know why) is Metal Sonic of Sonic CD.  
  
This chapter's kind of short.....oh well................  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"With these upgrades, I will make Metal even more powerful!!!" Ivo proclamed to himself. He was back in his base in the eastern desert. From his last encounter with his nemisis, he was surprised that his base was still standing. His greatest invention, Metal, propped up on the retuning chamber was staring blankly into space while robotic arms twist, turn, drill, weld, polished, and plugged into his body. "That Tails. How does he make those synthetic Chaos Emeralds? Why is he able to harness the emerald power effeceintly? My old Chaos Emerald experiments, Mega Egg Robo and Mecha Sonic, have failed." He paced around the room."That's why i'm sending you Metal, you must find that Tails and bring him to me!"  
  
"What for?" a dark and metallic voice came from behind Ivo."When every clone mission fails?" It was Mecha, who stood tall and menacing when compared to the other robot clones. Ivo spun around and met eye-to-digital-optic-slit with the robot. The tuning arms retracted from Metal and then he stepped out of the cylinder-shaped chamber.  
  
"You are one to talk!" a surprisingly organic voice echoed out of metal. "Didn't you fail your mission on Angel Island?"  
  
"Ha! So the shiny tin can has a mouth." Mecha desperately tried to put the words out with some expression, but it was heard by the others as 'ha.so-tHe-shIE-Ney-tIN-can-hAS-a-mOUTh.' It was obvious that Robotink was holding back busting a gut.   
  
"No worries Mecha, I will upgrade your tounge." Ivo chuckled out.  
  
Mecha returned to his normal flat tone, "My mission was just a test run on my ca-pab-bil-lit-ties of extra-acting energy from a Chaos Emerald. Then that tech-nol-ogy was used to power Mega Egg Robo."  
  
"That is true..." Ivo replied. "Mecha, why are you here?"  
  
"I heard about the mission Metal was going to em-bart on" Mecha knew what embark means, and how to use the letter "K", he just didn't know how to say it though."I will join mission." With the most useless vocabulary in the world, he wanted to dig into his head and yank out his dialog chip boards so he can crush them because he sounded like an idiot.  
  
"Yes Mecha, you can participate, seeing how the outcome will benifit you the most."Ivo said.  
  
"I long for the taste of Chaos power in my body."he paused."If the mission is a success, my body will be able to use the energy without any fluct-tu-ations, and we'll be rid of that hedgehog forever!" he looked at Metal."Luck-ily I am will-ing to work with this pest."   
  
Metal folded his arms and stared at Mecha,"I will not allow an ornery behemoth to overexaggerate that I haven't temporized with experience as.... " Metal gloated his expanded collection of words that were more than five letters long. But he was interrupted mid-tease by Mecha grabbing him by the neck and raising his feet off the floor.  
  
"Why do i put up with you. I am his clone. I began with an empty mind, and filled it with x-pery-ance, so I am somebody. I'm not Sonic.You are Sonic. You are no one. You are somebody else. A metal Sonic. Sonic's ability, Sonic's speed, Sonic's power." Mecha paused."Sonic's memories, Sonic's cockiness, and Sonic's secrets. That is why i am going to use you, my metallic pest. I am will-ing to exrert revenge on your be-half." He winced during the errors in his speech. Mecha felt he got his point across and put Metal down on his feet.  
  
Ivo broke the silence,"I have hired some Oaken for this, their stealth will aid you. They are very reliable. If you recall, they retreived Greald's reaserch diary."  
  
"May I also suggest...."Mecha held a hand pointed to his side, two figues appear. The furthest to his left had three seperated rows of nine sharp angled blades jutting out the back of the head. He looked short and a little built, and a single red eye. His feet had a similar design of the roller skate-foot combo that Mecha had, but less streamlined and clumsier looking."Pesudo Sonic..." Then Mecha pointed to the other shape. This one seems a lot like Mecha, but with a few differances. First his head was of similar design but his eyes were multi-faceted, like that of a fly's. His body, instead of being round, is an inverted cone shaped with a smaller one appearing in his back. The smaller cone is a jet pack pionted downward.The effect is a physicly fit overall shape. His feet were similar to Mecha's but were rounded at the end with a lot of more rubber cusioning than normal. His entire forearms were large cylynders which hold diffrent kinds of artillery."Silver Sonic" When Mecha said the names of each corresponding clone, Pesudo just nodded and Silver knocked his fists together.  
  
"Odd, but you can. Set off for the mission tomorrow, after I do a round of physical upgrades on each of you." Ivo said this and started punching in commands on a computer console, an image of what appears to be Pesudo. "You need it the most."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Grey Fox:Oh no! The Clones have something else in mind besides the capture of Tails. But who are the Oak? This is covered in the next chapter: The Art of Thieves. 


	4. Chapter 3:The Art of Thieves

Sonic Gaiden: Prowler Saga chapter two: The Art of Thieves.  
Grey Wolf:In this chapter, more background of Arc and his band of thieves, the Oaken, is revealed.   
So here goes............  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Arc?"  
  
"Yes Treble?" The two were standing on a rooftop of an office building. They have been put on a "light" training exersise. Their task was to retrive a sword hidden inside a safe in the Neo City's musem while a copy was on display inside. The sword was highly prized for its mysterious connection to the Chaos Emeralds. They weren't given any reason why they had to retrive the artifact, for they were wise enough to not question Valgas's orders. Since it was an exersise, they were to be as defensive as possible and only deal out minor injuries. They had sent Bass, the son of the legendary Zelkin, to break through the safe and retrive the sword. Treble and Bass are brotherly freinds. But it is odd, however, because Treble is a raccon and Bass is a falcon.[Treble & Bass, get it? Treble and (Base)]  
  
"Why are we on another search-and-steal mission again?" his eagerness showed through the motion of his tail. It was obvious that he hadn't engaged in fighting much. Valgas and Ryu insisted that he was still too young to engage in combat. Arc was annoyed and then rememberd how he acted the same way when he started. Always ready to fight. Feeling unstoppable. Filled with new skills to unleash to a victim. Then he rememberd the scar over his left eye. A lesson of carelessness.  
  
"Don't you think I have the same question running through my mind too?"  
  
"Valgas has never given me any serious jobs. Why, he probably wouldn't let me retrive the tobacco he smokes all friggin' day." Treble then realized his mistake and froze. Apparently, Valgas was chewing him out on the other side of the radio tucked in his ear."Yes sir......y-yes sir." Arc watched, amused.  
  
"I'm not allowed to leave the oak compound or go to the city unescorted until he says I can." Treble said with a downed look on his face.  
  
"Hey you guys, don't forget, i'm still up here." Bass chorted through the radio, in the back ground you could hear the tapping of a keyboard. "Keep a lookout, I need plenty of time to crack this open." It was sunday and the museum was closed for the unvieling of the sword on monday. Outside a police officer was pacing around the building and decided to take a restroom break. He walked up to the large doors and took out his set of keys, selected one, and motioned to unlock the door untill he noticed that.......  
  
.....the keyholes were distorted beyond use. The guard dropped his keys and reached for his walkie-talkie.Treble whipped out a pistol with an elongated silencer.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" Arc sharply wispered to Treble.  
  
"Just call me Willam Tell, exept the target is on his pants." He immiedieatley pulled the trigger and split-secons later, the communicator exploded on the guard's belt. They both heard a rush of expletives comming from below, most coming from the officer who had a piece of plastic lodged in his palm. And the rest from passer bys that saw what happend.  
  
Inside of the museum, behind many doors, Bass was busy at cracking the code to get into the weapons safe. He had a small mini-laptop while running numbers into it.  
  
2566d6dtf77ej  
  
2566\\\\dt77ej  
  
INCORRECT  
  
RESPONSE   
  
RESULTS 2555 ****dt 77ej  
  
Bass typed into the laptop.  
  
Run (4*3n)*(sb)-22/22(33%)random  
  
A new display of un-understandable code appears on the computer.  
  
  
2566___6dt77ej  
2566uds6dt77ej  
  
CORRECT RESPONSE  
  
LOADING CODING SECQUENCE..........FINISHED  
  
Open  
  
"Finally!"exhaled Bass. In a large and triumphant swing, the bulk of the door slid out the way. He stepped inside, an array of diffrent weapons was laid in diffrent metal boxes, some bigger than others. Some kept artillery rounds, medium sized ones held swords, rifles, muskets, and lances, larger ones held suits of armor and cannons. Bass walked around each of the locked boxes spraying them with a chemical and then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a chaos drive. He held it up in front of each box, waiting for the sprayed chmicals to react to the synthetic (but very weak) chaos energy he was holding in his hand. A while had passed with no results. He then sprayed the floor, he nudged the can back into his pack. He beaned the floor with the chaos drive and it shattered. A Glowing trail appeared on the ground. It led to a large box.   
  
Bass heard a loud thud. He looked behind him. It was the unconsious body of a guard."What the.."  
  
"Bass!" Treble ran towards him.  
  
"What happend?" Bass was wondering why they were here instead of outside.  
  
"Smart-ass here blew our cover." Arc said as he slapped Treble across the back of his head.  
  
"Okay! wasn't thinkin'!" Treble said.  
  
"Not thinking will get you killed." Arc added.  
  
Bass cracked open the case. a large sword was placed in the tight cusionig. It was five feet long with strange symbols emossed on the blade. Arc walked over and touched one of the symbols, he looked at his finger and saw a little blood soaking  
into the downy furr at his fingertip. It was by far the sharpest weapon he had ever seen.   
  
"It is truly a weapon forged with the effort of thousands." Valgas had said to all three of them. "Return, outside you will find an SUV, that is your ride to southern Aqua Ocean Beach. A hellicopter will be waiting for you there."  
  
That night..........  
  
Night had fallen on Western Island. Arc had finished in his day's training and splitting logs. He was walking around the walls of the compound, which was an old samurai castle's ruins that was partially rebuilt. Many lights were seen through the narrow arched slits on the southern wing of the castle. South into the interior of the island was a vast forest. But one noteable oddity was out of place for a samurai castle, was a large dome on the eastern wing. He rounded the corner coming down from the stairs and ran into a human Oak, Vega Hyubassa.  
  
"Arc, Valgas has wanted to speak with you for some time now." As a fact, Arc was close to their leaders, Valgas and Ryumassa, because he showed remakable fighting skill when he was young.  
  
"Where is he? Is he eating dinner with the others?"  
  
"No, he awaits you in his orchard."  
  
  
Arc approached the open paper doors. A torch was lit on each sides of the entryway, meaning that Valgas was inside, with bushy plants in large and elaborate pots lined the stone walls. Large paper-cloth signs printed with japanese calligraphy of Valgas's quote. It reads "A true man has strengths and weaknesses, to have no weakness is only half a man." Arc, unlike the other oaks, immedeately understood what the quote ment as soon as he heard it. The othes had to have the quote explianed to them.  
  
"A man is always striving to improve on his weakness. But a man without weakness cannot improve upon himself." Arc said to no one but himself. He walked inside.  
  
The inside was even more welcoming and warmer. Diffrent sizes of fruit trees were either planted firmly in the large squares of soil in the tile floor, or arranged by the large pool of water in the dome in the same style pots that was outside. The stone walls was varying tones of brown. The entrance was in front of the pool with a small bridge crossing it. The interior was very relaxing and comfortable. Valgas always was here in his spare time pruning his plants or practicing his sword ability. But if you know Valgas by the rumors people spread around and what the other oaks say about him, this is the most ironic place for this man to spend his free time.   
  
A peach hit the ground and popped open from the slice running through it. The pit bounced out not cut in half, but it had a large gash."Hmmm...I am using too much force." the grey wolf said between puffs of his pipe. He stood six feet tall, wearing the same Oak uniform the othes, execpt his sleeves were rolled up to his shoulders. Like male woves in geneal, he was well built. Valgas drove the tip of the sword into a space between the tiles. He wanted to try to focus his sword at an angle so the actual cut spun the fruit. In other words, the fruit would roll across the sword, cut the flesh, and the pit should not be harmed. He wanted to try again, but didn't want to pick another fruit too early just to sacrifice to his blade. Instead, he snatched the pit, and put it his pocket. Then he picked up the two halves of the peach, washed them in a bowl of water, and sat them in a plate he left earlier on a bench.  
  
"Valgas?" Arc walked up to Valgas bent down on one knee and lowerd his head.  
  
"Ahhh...Arc Prowler."said Valgas with attention drawn away from his trees."My favorite student." Valgas silently pulled his sword out of its resting place, and aimed a blow at Arc's shoulder. In a short flash, a dagger appeared and sparks flew. Arc had blocked the swing with the wide hand guard on the dagger he removed from underneath his sleeve.  
  
"And the others wonder why you are my favorite." Valgas said with a disturbing grin.  
  
"I couldn't imagine why." Arc said. With a stern look, Valgas returned his sword back into its resting place in the ground.  
  
"Games aside...Arc, please stand up....I wish to speak with you." His face dived into an even more serious expression. Arc got up, wondering why Valgas wanted to talk with him here. "This next job, I am giving you a choice to accept it. It involves your brothers. Icarus is bound to be showing up at the G.U.N. Christmas Island airshow, and your younger brother, Miles will compete in the races. You may come in contact with your twin, but your job will to discover how Miles can manufacture effiecient Chaos Emaerald driven technology snd create synthetic Chaos Emeralds. Robotnik has paid us generously for this and we cannot turn him down. He has some people that will meet you when you arrive at Christmas Island.They will give you asstance." Valgas expected a surprised reaction from Arc, but he didin't recive one. "Arc?"  
  
"I accept, only to make certain no harm comes to either of them."  
  
"Treble and Bass will accompany you. Meet up with Ryu, he will give you some new equipment." Valgas adds. When he said the name Ryu, Arc heard a 'Sir?' come from above. Ryumassa was standing upside-down on the concave ceiling. He was wearing large bracelets and pressing the buttons built into them. After a few keystokes into the left bracelet, the leaves from the tops of the fruit trees started to hang upwards. Ryu noticed this but suddenly had trouble moving.  
  
"Urrrr! Arrrrgggh!!" Ryu mustered all of his strength to reset the bracelets. He did it, and the leaves returned to the persuasion of natural gravity. "Whew!" he exhaled. He tapped a few buttons and started hopping around on the ceiling as if he was on the moon.  
  
"Don't mind Ryu up there. Robotnik was very pleased with us retriveing his grandfather's diary and gave us a few high-tech toys for us to use in the field." his pipe bobbed up and down between his teeth. " Ryu was interested in finding more uses for those gravity rings he's using other than walking on walls and such." Valgas said while looking at his trees. He was probably worried more about any changes in the plants the rings may have caused than Ryu's well-being. "He wanted to try them out on something that wouldn't collapse on him, so he used the dome. I still don't like the idea of him over my trees like that."  
  
"Hey um....Valgas, can you toss someting in the air for me?" Ryu said. It seems that he had a diffrent approach to his test.  
  
"Something like what?" An annoyed tone came over Valgas's voice." A rock?"  
  
"Not a rock. Something that won't kill me."  
  
"Here!" Valgas said as he hurled one of the peach halves into the air. When it reached the peak of its toss, Ryu punched a series of commands into the right bracelet, and the peach half veered off to the right. Ryu messed some more with the bracelt, making the peach zip aroud the top half of the dome. Ryu then tried to manuver the fruit towards himself so he can catch it. A couple passes later, it seemed that he couldn't do it. At a last attempt, he let the fruit to pass him from behind so he can turn it around and snatch it while in mid-turn. While doing this, he punced in the wrong command and the fruit speed up to an incredible speed and ran into his shin. This ended up knocking Ryu's feet off the ceiling. This may not seem like a big deal. But his gravity was still in moon-mode and he flipped into an endless somersalt.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Ryu was randomly pressing buttons on the bracelets. He slapped the power button and fell out of the air. He was pretty far from the ground, about 30 feet.  
  
"My trees!" Valgas exclaimed as he leaped towards Ryu's body. He grabbed Ryu by the leather strap on his back, and in mid air he tossed Ryu towards the pool of water.  
  
SPLOOSHH! Ryu landed headfirst into the water, and Valgas landed lightly on his feet. He withdrew a lighter and re-lit his pipe that had been put out during his flight. He was back to his content expression and walked deeper into his orchard.  
  
"Coufgh! chough! frucrogh!" Ryu pulled himself out of the water. "Remind me that I hate hitech-crap."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------Grey Wolf: Now Arc, Treble, and Bass are sent on the mission to aid the Sonic clones to capture Tails at the Cristmas Island Air Show! (Again, i'm sorry the chapters are broken up like this, but from the next chapter on, it will be more balanced.) In the next chapter, Sonic arrives in Christmas Island! Mecha and his crew plan the capture of Tails, and Amy Rose reveals her true self!(?) All in the next chapter of Sonic Gaiden: Prowler Saga!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4:Twisted Randezvous

Sonic Gaiden:Prowler Saga, chapter 2: Twisted Randezvous  
Grey Wolf: Do you like my work? I hope you do. You have no idea how many times I edited this thing. *News flash:don't forget to reveiw! I Don't even care if your pet hamster reveiws it! You can remain annonymous if you want. I just need to get an idea of how bad/well the story is to you readers. No more chapters will be displayed unless I get at least a good amount of reveiws.(Chapters 5: The Secret Truth, 6: Ladies and Gentlemen, Start Your Engines!, and 7: The First Encounter, the Last Goodbye, are in my hard drive.) So If you are reading this now, slap the "submit a review" button at the end of the chapter.*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Why am I coming again?" Sonic said to Tails with his trademark annoyed/impatient/cocky tone. It was early mornig, a little after the sun came up. They were traveling across the ocean on the Tornado IV and Sonic was standing behind the cockpit seat with the wind brushing wis face. This plane looked alot like the Tornado II's transformed mode but with one diffrance: landing gear. They were headed to the Chrismas Island G.U.N. Airshow, and Tails was invited to race, and Tails chose to redesign the Toranado II because of its great cornering ability and its new emerald technology.  
  
"Well, for a number of reasons Sonic!" Tails responded. There was evedience that his voice is starting to break when he pronnounced his vowels. "C'mon! Don't you want to revisit the city you were born in?" He was trying to speak over the rumbling of the engine. But resulted into more cracks in his voice. "Or relax in Chrismas Twinkle Park? It probably isn't overflowing with fans like the one in Station Square. And bside the fact it is the hottest dating place in the world, so you might find some girls who would give some time to a 'heroic hedgehog who is just looking for some fun'." the adolescent kitsune said with a smirk.  
  
"Whoa! Then what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Sonic said with a smile.  
  
They landed and taxied into the competetors' hangar.Sonic hopped off and Tails climbed out of the pilot's seat with some difficulty. Because of the plane's odd design, the landing gear propped the plane up at an angle. Tails pulled out two suitcases and a large silver box with a handle on it.  
  
"What do you have in there?" Sonic asked pointing at the metal box.  
  
"Registration forms for the race, disks containing the blueprints for the plane and the Chaos Engine just in case I have to make repairs, a spare synthetic Chaos Emerald, and some special tools i'll need to use for those repairs." Tails said in one breath.  
  
Sonic was of couse, concerned for his friend's safety. "Are you sure it's safe to bring that?"  
  
"Its an airshow sponserd by G.U.N., how safe can you get?" he cracked."Ahem."  
  
"Well, I suppose you're right."Sonic said."Do you think you can handle the registration by yourself?"Tails nodded (and if you don't know, a shake means no and a nod means yes,NOW YOU KNOW)"I'm just gonna take a look around a bit."  
  
Sonic walked around the hangars and checked out all of the diffrent planes that were going to race.They were all biplanes with diffrent designs and wingshapes, but none look as ferocious os the Tornado IV."Tails is going to win this thing easy!" he said to himself.  
  
Sonic made his way to the cheering stands. He was ready to rest his legs after standing for the four hour trip to get here. He just wanted to rest before he takes a tour of the area. He took a seat at the lowest row of benches. Sonic looked out over the ocean that was a deep cobalt blue, with sandbars with yellow flags sticking out of them. He turned his head and saw the tall buildings standing in the interior of the island. He didn't pay attention to the people in the stands above him that were calling his name. Until he heard a familiar voice. Rouge's voice.  
  
"Rouge?" Is that you?" Sonic said as he stepped his way over.  
  
"Oh! He's coming!"She said. She was sitting by a few people. A red enchidna, a white tiger, and a rabbit that was admiring the tiger's clothes.  
  
"Hey! Why are you here?" Sonic said.   
  
"G.U.N. assigned me to protect Tails if anything should happen. He had called earlier last week for some security over his plane." She was wearing black boots and black baggy pants with black kneepads. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt with the 'G' insigna on it, and over that was a small silver jacket with the 'G' insigna on the back. She had a handgun clipped to the left side of her belt, and on her right, a beam saber was clipped to the the other side resting in its charger.  
  
Sonic turned to knuckles, who has his arm around Rouge. The white ring in his chest was glowing green, he must be carrying the Master Emerald in him. The only thing diffrent about him was that he was wearing a pair of khaki pants. Probably to carry a wallet. "And why are you here?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Christmas Island is the hottest dating place in the world." the red enchidna said with a grin. With this, Rouge kissed him on the cheek. This caused the white tiger to speak up.  
  
"I don't know what you see in this ancient indian guy." the tiger said.  
  
"Will you stop. I like Knux because he is very interesting and acts very mature." Rouge said lightly."Unlike sombody I used to know. Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"Ohh! That hurts!!" the tiger said."I'm here for that airshow G.U.N. is sponsering, I have to be in the pre-show parade mess. Actually I wanted to find you, but with Knuckles here....I wanted to talk with you in private. But at another time." he looked over at knuckles and mutterd someting under his breath."........" Knuckles just glared at him with contempt.  
  
Rouge was about to say something until the rabbit complemented the tiger's uniform. "Dude! Those are some kick-ass shoes!" the rabbit said pointing at the tiger' boots.They looked like Shadow's skates, but in boot form.  
  
"Those are a gift from G.U.N.! They are testing some new equppment. Would you like to see what they do?" the tiger said.  
  
"Byakko, you know it isn't safe to be a ginuea pig for G.U.N.. You could be hurt." Rouge said seriously to the tiger.  
  
"Please Rouge, I am fully capable of taking care of myself. I am not some kid." Byakko said.  
  
"You sure do act like a kid." Rouge shot back.  
  
Ignoring what she said, Byakko flipped off the stands, halted in mid-air, and executed a double jump. When he performed the jump, a blue light emmited from the boots. When he landed on the ground he ran towards the building that was by the stands, ran up the wall, and flipped off before he reached the roof and landed in front of Sonic. An applause came from the strangers sitting in the stands. Byakko looked at Sonic.  
  
"Hello Sonic the Hedgehog, allow me to introduce myself," he held out his hand,"Byakko Hiryu." they shook hands. He leaned in closer to wisper, "I see that you know Rouge, the bat over there ,you can persuade her to get a good word to some of her...friends. There was a fine girl here earlier that is Rouge's partner, she saw you land, and went off looking for you." He walked off back to the others.  
  
Sonic couldn't help but smile. Tails was right! Then Rouge called him.  
  
"Sonic! Don't talk to him! Come back and sit with us!" she shouted."Besides, there's something I want to tell you!"  
  
It is probably that girl, he thought. He walked up and stood by Knuckles."Yes?" he asked.  
  
"My partner saw you land and wanted to meet you...........she's very pretty." she said. A thumbs up came from Byakko, Rouge turned to look at him, and he promptly put his hands behind his back. "Oh there she comes!" She pointed at the bottom of the stands. Sonic turned around.  
  
And froze.  
  
It was Amy Rose.   
  
But it wasn't.  
  
Was it?  
  
She was wearing the same G.U.N. uniform that Rouge was wearing, exept it was tighter on her. It showed off the curves of her chest and hips, and the flatness of her stomach. Sonic couldn't help but stare. He had never given notice to her before because of her silly and childish dress. And all she ever did was.....hang out with him when he was alone and help him out of trouble.  
  
"Sonic, your mouth is open." Knuckles said with a grin. Amy walked up to Sonic.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" she said.  
  
"N-n-no!" Sonic stammerd out. She stood really close to him. He sensed that she was wearing makeup and perfume. Amy leaned over and their noses almost touched. This made Sonic even more nervous.  
  
"Are you sure?" the angelic vixen, er, Amy asked. Sonic couldn't say anything and caught himself staring into her emerald green eyes. He woke up and took a few steps back.  
  
"H-h-how come you never told me y-you are a G.U.N. agent?" Sonic stammerd again.  
  
"You never asked." she replied. "Didn't you think it was strange when I bailed you out of jail?" She looked at Sonic, no reply."Or did you think I can take security key cards out of thin air?"  
  
"Wow. This has gotten interesting." Byakko said." Ether Sonic is incredibly stupid, or has a touch of homose..." He was interrupted by Rouge's elbow into his stomach.  
  
"Would you like to take a tour of the island with me?" Amy said. She looked at Sonic for an answer. Nothing. She looked down at the ground and said. "You don't have to if you don't wan't to."  
  
"N-no Ames, I mean, I uh..." Sonic was struggling for a yes to come out. Knuckles made a bomb fall-and-explode sound effect with his mouth.  
  
"Y-yes Amy, I'll go with you." Sonic said. They both walked down the stands and took the sidewalk that leads out of the complex. Sonic was leading Amy by the small of her back.  
  
"Well, that was sickeningly cute." Byakko said.  
  
  
Over the racing complex...........  
  
A large helecopter circled around Cristmas Island. Inside was a pilot, Silver in the co-pilot's seat, and the rest of the G.E.A.R.s sat in the cargo hold. "Why..I mean... Byakko? How did he leave so early?" Hiro asked the whole group. Jaguar Janks was reading a magazine, Nomian was adjusting his beam saber, Fiona was asleep on Icarus's shoulder,and Icarus was looking out the window.  
  
Janks looked up from his magazine to answer Hiro's question."He took his hovercraft, it seems he was going to meet someone and couldn't wait."  
  
"I'm never gonna figure that guy out." Hiro said.  
  
"I don't think anyone wants to." Nomian added.  
  
"Everyone, get your things, we are going to land soon." Silver said.  
  
"Fiona...wake up." Icarus said and nuzzled Fiona's chin. She opend her eyes.  
  
"Mmmmm.....What? Oh we're here?" She said. She sat up and brushed her hair back. "At least I caught up on my sleep." she shot a look at Janks. "No thanks to someone."  
  
"You should have gotten up the first time I told you." Janks said.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't need to yank the covers off me." she said. "Pervert."   
  
Icarus eyes were fixed on Janks, he clenched his fist.  
  
"I..uhh...I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking when I did that." Janks said nervously. He looked at Icarus. An angry look came onto Icarus's face. "Look Icarus. I wouldn't. Come on. I'm not used to women being in our department. Its a habit."  
  
"Do it again and i'll break that habit for you." Icarus replied.  
  
"Icarus....he said he was sorry. Now leave the pervert alone." Fiona said.  
  
"Give it a break guys, you can argue more after we land." Hiro said.  
  
"Agreed." Nomian said.  
  
Nearby........  
  
Four figues are getting out of a plane, A tall male hedgehog wearing a t-shirt and shorts, a slightly shorter female hedgehog wearing a yelllow dress ,a large hulking male hedgehog wearing a football jersey, and a smaller pre-teen aged hedgehog wearing tennis shoes. All of a sudden, a stray metallic quill jutted out the back of the female's head. They walk towards the main hangar.  
  
"My hologram has an error." the female said with a deep male voice. "It's not covering 4667380 section 3."  
  
"Try 7r, 7b, 2g. That should work." the child said with a older-sounding voice. The female hedgehog stood still and the metal quill changed to her hair color and folded down.  
  
"Thank You." she said.  
  
"This is the air show? When does it start?" the large one asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. We have to meet the Oak here, we have to tell them we changed plans. We are going after Sonic the Hedgehog while the Oak takes the Tails kid."  
  
"Are you the ones we are supposed to meet?" Arc said. He walked towards the hedgehog family, with Treble and Bass behind him. They were all wearing civillan clothes.  
  
"What the hell. I thought we're being hired by a bunch of Robotnik's lackeys. Not some family." Treble said.  
  
"Don't you ever think? That is their disguise, a normal family." Bass said. "Mecha, Metal ,Pesudo ,and Silver Sonic I presume?"  
  
"Yes, you are correct, bird." the father hedgehog/Mecha said. "There has been a change in plans, you three will bring Tails to us. We have other business to attend to."  
  
"What? No! I will not let you take the kid! That wasn't the agreement!" Arc said.  
  
"We follow Arc's notion, we decline." Treble said.  
  
"I do not think you have a choice." Metal/little kid said.  
  
"Ethier you bring us the kid yourselves, or we take him." The father/Mecha said. "Don't try to stop us. If you try, we will shut down your Valgas and his little band of theives. Permanately."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Grey Wolf: Now that Mecha and his crew has taken their plan in a new direction, Arc is forced into a decision that puts the little brother he never knew into the hands of a maniac. More to come in the next chapter of Sonic Gaiden: Prowler Saga chapter 5: The Secret Truth! NOW POST A REVEIW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just press the button and tell me what you think! 


	6. Chapter 5:The Secret Truth

Sonic Gaiden: Prower Saga: chapter 5: The Secret truth  
  
*We see an angry wolf pacing the room*  
  
*We see a man wearing a black ninja costume, he looks sort of goofy because he's wearing eyeglasses, he looks at the "camera"*  
  
Blackman: Hi, my wolf friend here is going through a lot of trouble lately. He worked hard for this story and not a lot of people have posted reviews. We think some are just reading and just slaps the "back" button without posting one. Even after asking for the reviews and sharing ideas with Butt Joke Inc., no one still reads his work. Here, I think you should hear from Grey Wolf himself. *Walks away*  
  
Grey Wolf: *The angry looking wolf comes up and looks at the "camera"*. I don't see how no one reads this! I swear this is good work! No one gives the newbie a chance! This is Sonic fanfiction at its best! Argh! *Wipes his forehead and cools off* I'm sorry. But to thank you readers that reviewed this story, this is a double length chapter. Now please...plleeaaasssee post a review at the end of the chapter.  
  
Oh, if you're wondering...  
Byakko is pronnounced: Bye-A-ko (Rymes with Fake-o)  
Pronnounce it like Bye-YAK-o (Rymes with Yak-o), and I will personally slap you in the eye.  
  
Here's chapter 5: The Secret Truth.   
Remember to reveiw! And I will answer all questions. (Am I the only author that does that?)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"My little brother." Arc said to himself. He was alone in the alley. "I don't know what to do..I have never seen you for years. But now I am at a loss. What should I do?"  
  
  
  
  
****Flash back*****  
  
  
  
Arc woke up. Woke up from what? He was sure it wasn't sleeping. He sat up and looked around. An indoor orchard?. Where is he?  
  
"I see that you're awake." a deep voice said. The figure that talked emergered from the surrounding trees. It was a tall wolf wearing a ninja-ish costume.  
  
Arc stood up. "Who are you?"  
  
"A friend of the man that saved your life." the wolf said.  
  
"Saved...my....life?" Arc said. " I remember being taken away, but."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't remember, you were knocked out by that assasin." the wolf replied."one of my men caught him and brought you here."  
  
"Oh...but my parents.." the little kitsune trailed off.  
  
"I'm..sorry. They are gone."  
  
  
  
  
****end flashback*****  
  
  
  
"I cannot follow Mecha's plan. I have only two brothers, and I don't want to lose any of them." He thought to himself. "I must see a way to stop him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the racing stands.....  
  
  
  
"What does G.E.A.R. mean?" Knuckles asked Byakko.  
  
"G.U.N. Extra Attack Ranger. The best of the best!" Byakko replied with a smile. Knuckles had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"It's sort of like a super secret agent. Umm.. like a samurai or knight for G.U.N." Rouge told Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles understood. "Oh. So...how does Rouge hate, er, know you?" Knuckles asked Byakko.  
  
"Oh, an old assignment I had a year back." Byakko said. He looked at Rouge, she quckly turned away. "Heh, so you don't feel like tellin' him?"  
  
"I don't like to bring up unpleasant memories." she replied.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell him." Byakko turned to Knuckles. "We were trying to find an old enemy of G.U.N........."  
  
  
  
  
  
****flashback sequence****  
  
  
  
Byakko, Jaguar Janks, Nomian and Icarus peered over the cliff. It was a large crater where Angel Island once stood. After years of erosion, the land in the crater returned to a dense jungle. Near the center of the crater was small huts and some camoflaged trucks. They have been monitoring movement in the crater ever since it was reported. Some poeple have taken over the area and have been illegally mining artifacts. Since the place was declared a historical landmark, only licensed explores were allowed to touch, not take because it had once belonged to an extinct culture: Anceint Echidnas. The miners have been led by a person called Rai-On. Rai-On had been very elusive about why he wanted the artifacts so much. They were there to put an end to his operation and get some answers.  
  
"Wait. I see something." Byakko said. "Threre, moving through the jungle down there." Byakko saw a man, a mouse..wait..a bat with her wings hanging out of the back of her jacket, and some species he couldn't figure out, walking towards a cave the miners have carved into the crater.  
  
"Weird. That's Rai-On?" Icarus asked with disbelief. "I know all about cross-species breeding, but i've never seen a person turn out like that."  
  
"If I looked like that, I would call myself Paper-Bag." Byakko joked.   
  
"Hey, that bat, isn't she one of our agents?" Nomian said.  
  
"Really? Has our agent gotten him in a vunerable position?" Janks asked. G.U.N. had sent an agent, under the disguise of a expert archeologist, to lure Rai-On out into the open. The only thing now was to capture him and take him in.  
  
"Rai is trapped! He's walking into the mine! Lets go!" Nomian said. They skidded down the steep sides of the crater and ran through a vague path in the jungle. Byakko looked ahead and motioned the others to stop moving. They had reached the three near the mine. They were standing outside of the entrance. One of them waved in the direction of the cave, a few moments later an armadillo came out wearing dirty overalls. He began talking and pointing to the inside of the cave. Byakko heard what they were saying.  
  
"We reached a strange area in there." the armadillo said. "The stone. It's not the same material we dug through before. We couldn't crack through it, so we tried to go around. It turns out to be a large room with strange engravings on the outside walls."  
  
"What kind of engravings?" Rai-On asked. Byakko got a clearer veiw of Rai-On when he turned to talk to the armadillo. He looked as if he was some kind of crow-lion. Bird-cats aren't that rare, but the offspring would look predominantly cat with feathers instead of fur. But Rai-On was mostly crow, with a complete crow-face and beak, and the rest of his body was covered with some strange mix of black feathers and hair. He didn't have wings, but he did have a lion's tail. He was wearing a chestplate piece of armor and strange looking gauntlets.  
  
"I've never seen ones like these before." the armadillo said. "They're not like the ones on the temple, they look...older."  
  
"This is what we've been looking for," the bat said. It was a female bat, wearing baggy cargo pants and a large brown jacket. She was......  
  
  
  
  
***comes back to present**  
  
  
  
"Really hot." Byakko said with a grin.  
  
"Oh please. You're overwhelming me with your charm." Rouge said plainly.  
  
"Yeah yeah, keep going." Knuckles said.  
  
"Okay, she continued saying..."  
  
  
  
  
***Goes back to flashback****  
  
  
  
"the Chaos Sword."  
  
"Exellent." Rai-On said. He turned his head to take a quick scan of the area. Rai-On, the man, the batgirl,   
  
  
  
  
***comes back to present**  
  
  
  
"I wish everyone would just stop calling me that." Rouge interrupted.  
  
"AS I WAS saying..........".  
  
  
  
  
  
***Goes back to flashback****  
  
  
  
and the armadillo walked into the cave.  
  
"Rai-On. He looks so..bizzare," Icarus said. "But that bat girl...she must be our agent."  
  
"True. Anyone as ugly as Rai-On could be easily suckered by a pretty face." Janks said.  
  
"Lets go. There's no tellin' what could happen to our agent after he's through with her." Chipp told them.  
  
The first part of the mine near of the entrance seemed like a natural cave. The ceiling and floor were coverd with stalacmites and stalactites. Nomian, Icarus, Byakko, And Janks quietly followed the four ahead of them by dodging behind the large stalacmites (Did I get that right?). When the stalacmites and stalactites stopped appearing, they hid behind the large drilling equipment some of the workers have left behind. Appearently, all of the workers had gone to look at the discovery. They followed them this way until the walls of the cave have turned into a lighter tone. They stopped when they reached a square structure in the cave. Some miners dressed like the armadillo were looking at it.  
  
"This is it?" the man asked. "The room you found? By the size, it seems more like a safe."  
  
"You are correct, Guy." Rai-On motioned the miners to back away.He dusted off one side of the structure. When the sand fell away, it revealed a large engraved picture with strange symbols arranged in it, and also two slots an inch apart. Rai-On flicked his right wrist, and two long metal daggers extended out of the gauntlet. He then inserted them into the slots in the square structure. A lould clicking sound was heard. The structure split down the middle and started moving slowly apart. Rai-On moved away, flcicked his wrist and the daggers receded back into the gauntlet. He watched it slowly open. But then he looked around the room and said something.  
  
"There is someone here...I can hear them...breathing...G.E.A.R.s..." Rai-On said. Byakko was stunned, how in the world could this guy hear them? "All of you! Out! NOW!" Rai-On shouted to the miners. They all ran, as if they would be killed if they didn't fufill Rai-On's order. Nomian, Janks, Icarus, and Byakko came out of hiding.  
  
"We can't let all of the miners go!" Icaus exclaimed.  
  
"Me and Nomian will get some of them!" Janks said. They both ran towrards the mouth of the cave. They were out of sight.  
  
"Why does G.U.N. always interfere with my work? I thought that they would learn that they would always get their men back, dead." Rai-On said to them. He turned to the bat. "I knew it all along. Rouge, you will regret that you tricked me!"   
  
"Hmph, and all I asked was that you come to the site, see what we found, come ungaurded.....Oh wait, I did trick you, didn't I?" she said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Damn bat!" Rai-On grabbed Rouge by the neck and tossed her, she hit the cave wall and fell to the ground. She wasn't moving.  
  
"No!" Byakko said. He ran up to her unmoving body and checked if she was breathing. She was. "Dammit Rai, you have gone too far!"  
  
  
  
  
***back to the present again***  
  
  
  
"I heard him say that." Rouge interruped. "It was kind of sweet and heroic of him."  
  
"...." Byakko looked at her but didn't really respond to Rouge's remark. Knuckles felt a flare of anger, but it quickly subsided. Byakko continued.  
  
  
  
  
***continues flashback***  
  
  
  
Rai-On turned to the G.E.A.R.s "That sounds like a threat." Rai-On said. "But sadly, you don't look like one." The safe was comeplely open now, with a large and long box sitting on a throne-like table. The box had strange symbols on it. "I will not waste my time with you. Now if you pardon me, I have a tresure to take." Rai-On walked towards the safe.  
  
Icarus attempted to tackle Rai, but Rai-On stiff-armed Icarus. It knocked the breath out of him, Icarus staggerd back but returned to his fighting posistion. All the while, Byakko had came up behind Rai-On., and drove his fists into Rai's back. Rai-On stumbled forward and his chest met with Icarus's shoulder charging into him. Rai-On lost his footing, but he didn't fall down. Byakko felt a stream of pain run up his back. It was Guy, who had found a small metal pole and decided that Byakko's back was a baseball.  
  
"RROOGGHH!!" Byakko yelled. Byakko spun-kicked his attacker. He nailed Guy in the ribs, and Guy dropped to the ground.  
  
"You have made a grave mistake." Rai-On said as he neared the two. He flicked his wrists and a pair of daggers extended out of each gauntlet. "My site has been discovered, all of my miners are gone, and you have attacked me. I will kill both of you."  
  
Byakko scanned the whole cave and saw something that made him smile. "I think you got it all wrong, YOU have made a grave mistake."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Rai-On asked/said/yelled/commanded.   
  
"I think you want to figure out where the sword is before you worry about us." Icarus said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Rai-On yelled. He looked around the cave. In their short scuffle, Rouge has dissapeared, and so did the box the Chaos Sword was held in. "NO!" He ran out of the cave. Either it was to escape, or find Rouge. He was only successful with the first guess.  
  
Later they had joined up with Nomian and Jaguar Janks.   
  
"Hmm.. was it a wise choice to let Rouge get that sword?" Icarus said. "What if our assumption was wrong and she wasn't a G.U.N. agent? Wait! Byakko! Where are you running off to?"   
  
"I'm going to find out our mystery girl." Byakko said. He ran ahead.  
  
"Byakko is trying to be his slick self again. But that girl looked good though...." Janks trailed off.  
  
"Ten bucks says he can't." Nomian said as he reached into a pocket.  
  
"Hey, its Byakko, ten says he can." Icarus said. He held out a ten dollar bill.  
  
Byakko ran faster down the path out of the jungle, the foliage cut away and revealed some black trucks that have the large 'G' insigna on them. A little ahead of him, he saw a female bat walking toward the trucks, carrying a box over her shoulder. Byakko reached the girl and touched her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, i'm Byak..." He was interrupted when she had dropped the box, grabbed his arm, twisted it, and bent it at the elbow. This whole motion ended up turning Byakko around with his chest facing away from the girl. He saw a fist flying towars his jaw. He parried the blow, wrapped his fingers against her fist, and brought her whole hand over his head and twisted it around. They now had switched places. She tried to break out of his firm grip. During their little struggle, Byakko felt Rouge's muscular body under her loose clothing.  
  
"Urh! Agh! Who are you!?" she asked. "Let me go!"   
  
"Only if you promise not to give me a black eye." the white tiger said.  
  
"I you *Argh!* don't, *Ragh!* i'll give you something worse than a black eye!" she said as she struggled. He felt her wings pushing him in the chest. She swung her leg back, obviously aiming for the tiger's groin. Byakko blocked the attack with his knee. Rouge saw that he was on one leg, and shoved her whole body backwards. Byakko got knocked to the ground. She turned around and saw Byakko in his uniform.  
  
"Ohmygosh! A superior!" Rouge was surprised that she attacked a G.E.A.R.. She leaned over and offered her hand. "I'm sorry. Really. Here, let me help you up." Byakko took her hand. Byakko stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"I'm really sorry. Please don't report me." she pleaded. She looked at the dog tags hanging off his neck. "Please Byakko?"  
  
Then Byakko remembered something. G.U.N.'s G.E.A.R.s, and secret agents actually got the same amount of superiority levels, so one wasn't higher than the other. This was so that G.E.A.R.s could be directed by the spies. And vice-versa. He got an idea that would probably give him a pay-raise.  
  
"Give me the box and I won't." He commanded her with a deep voice. She quietly handed him the box the sword was in. "Now leave before I change my mind."  
  
She walked away, but then she turned around. Realizing her mistake, she yelled. "HEY! That was a ditrty trick! Give it back!" She ran up to him and tried to swipe for the box. "I was sent to get the artifact!"  
  
"Nuh-uh." he taunted. "I think *I* found the Chaos Sword."  
  
"Byakko please!" she pleaded. "Oh! I can't fail my objective, c'mon!"  
  
"Why should I? There would be a fat pay-raise waiting for me at base." he taunted again.  
  
"I'll do anything." she pleaded.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
  
  
  
*****back to present****  
  
  
  
"I went out with the jerk." Rouge said under her breath.  
  
"Once. That was all I asked for." Byakko added. "But then it was twice, three times." He began counting using his fingers.  
  
"Byakko." she said under her breath again.  
  
"Okay, okay." he replied.  
  
"Wha-what? Is..are..?" Knuckles said.  
  
"Don't worry, he became an ass, so I left him." Rouge assured Knuckles.  
  
"What?! I left you!" Byakko exclaimed.  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Gold-digger!"  
  
"You're starting the same argument again!"   
  
"No! You're starting the same argument again!"  
  
Knuckles decided to end their quarrel."Wait..why is this 'Rai-On' guy that wants the artifacts?"  
  
"We never found out. As it turns out, the miners didn't know why either." Byakko said.  
  
"It's true." Rouge added. "The sword was put on display at the Neo City Museum. But some of those Oaken thieves stole it."  
  
"Why not just find the Oaken?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"We have tried before, but when we arrived, they scattered like roaches." Byakko said. "They have rebanded together at some unknown location. Apparently, the place they left wasn't their base at all."  
  
Rouge looked at her watch. "Oh! We have to find Amy, Sonic, and Tails so we can get our rooms in the Diamond Hotel. They fill up fast, and I really don't want to sleep on a cheap motel bed tonight." she said.  
  
"I guess I will too." Byakko said. "I want to sleep in a real room, not a cell with the door three feet away from your bed."  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Rouge asked Byakko.  
  
"Oh sure! Anything for the sweet Rouge!" he said sarcasticly with an equally sarcastic bow.   
  
"Just find Tails and tell him what hotel to check in." she said flatly.  
  
  
  
  
In the main building of the complex....  
  
  
  
"I can't belive this! This 'Tails' is cheating!" an eagle said as he stormed into the lobby, holding a bunch of papers and pictures. The lobby was filled with pilots that had just arrived. He slammed the papers down on the receptionist's desk, who was notably absent. He looked for someone to complain to.  
  
"Ya' 'fraid you gonna loose to a kid, boy?" a possum said behind him. He was wearing a brown vest, carrying a pair of goggles in his hand. He spoke with a southern drawl.  
  
"What if a kid cheats and wins all of the heats in the races, 'Whipped Possum'?"  
the eagle asked.  
  
"That's Cool Whip Possum." he replied. He recieved laughter from the other pilots. "What? It's a very catchy name from my parts!"  
  
"Alright, lets see what you're talking about, Eagle Ray." a man said standing across the lobby. He was wearing everything leather: leather pants, leather helmet, leather boots, and a leather jacket that read "Captain Jack". Ray shoved him the mass of paperwork. C.Jack flipped through them.  
  
"Wow....Nice....Oh look at that....I should have thought of that...." C.Jack continued on. "Nope, I don't see anything illegitimate here." he shoved the papers back to Ray.  
  
"Does anyone even care?" Ray said to the pilots.  
  
"It seems that you're the only pilot here that really cares." a female cat said as she walked to him. She was wearing tennis shoes, tight jeans, and a jean jacket that read "Tera Catt: Casinopolis Champion."  
  
"Ha ha! The big eagle is afraid of a kid beatin' him! I know that with my superior skill, i'll wipe the floor with the kitsune!" a small voice said. It was Nemo Mouse, the winner of the Metropolis Edit Races. He walked to the group. He was short when compared to the others. "You need to stop worrying about how you might lose and concentrate on trying to win." the mouse said.  
  
"And when have you become a veteran pilot? The Metropolis Edits weren't even offical races and you won by a tecnicality." C.Jack said.  
  
"But he's right about Ray's complainin'," Cool Whip said. "We're here to race. Not cryin' because some newbie is usin' a new design."  
  
Ray tossed the papers into a trashcan and walked out the front door. "What is his problem?" a quail asked.   
  
"It's a long story." Tera said.  
  
  
  
  
In the competetor's hangar.....  
  
  
  
Byakko was walking around the hangar, checking out all of the planes that are racing tommorow. One of them caught his eye. It was the sleekest plane in the hangar. Its wings were attached directly to the fuselage in an 'X' pattern and the engine's propellers were in the rear. The whole thing was a dark blue with "Station Square Tornado IV" printed across it. Besides "Tornado" was two foxtails shaped like a "T". He pondered about the emblem. "Must be a kitsune." he said to himself. He walked to the fron of the plane and saw an octagon-shaped slot.  
  
"Can I help you?" a voice cracked behind him. It was Miles Prower. He was pushing a utility cart loaded with some airplane parts, two suitcases, and a metal box.  
  
"Who's the pilot of this slick plane?" Byakko asked the kitsune.  
  
"Me. I built it myself." Tails said as he took the parts and placed them in a nearby tool box.  
  
"Tails Prower!" Tails said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Hey i'm Byakko. Glad ta meet cha!" they shook hands. "So you're the Tails I was supposed to find."  
  
"Really? Who sent you?"   
  
"Rouge the Bat." Byakko replied.  
  
"Oh, she's a friend of yours?"  
  
"Well...yes." he replied.  
  
"Well, I have to clear out of here before inspection anyway." Tails said. Tails picked up the suitcases and the metal box and tried to walk, the metal box and one suitcase slipped out of his grip and bounced off the floor.  
  
"Need help?." Baykko asked. He then notcied a female hedgehog out of the corner of his eye. She was just staring blankly in their direction.  
  
"There. I have picked up traces of Chaos energy coming from the metal box the kid is carrying." the female hedgehog said to herself.  
  
"Good. Robotnik's hunch was right. Rejoin us, so we can organize more of our plan." a voice said in her head. She left the hangar.Byakko saw her leave. Byakko and Tails left the hangar.  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere....  
  
  
  
"Yes. I do not want a short fight. I do not want to win with the advantage of surprise. I have to make him ready. Make him tense. Make him afraid. All of these would make a challenge." Mecha said to himself. "Heh Heh, the enchidna is here. Even better, he has the Master Emerald."  
  
"What are you trying to do?" a radio signal chimed in his head  
  
"Fear not, Pesudo. I wont kill anyone." Mecha replied.   
  
  
  
In the city........  
  
  
  
"Oooh! Look at those shoes, they look so cute!" Amy said while looking through a store-front window. They were just strolling around the city, looking through the shops. Sonic was intrigued by this girl,with a million questions swirling in his head. Why is Amy an agent? Was her obsessive affection just an excuse to be close by all the time? Who was she? Sonic's train of thought crashed into Amy's words.  
  
"Sonic? Sonikku? You awake?" She asked. Sonic didn't give a reply. She glanced down at her uniform. "Oh. You probably want to ask some questions. Let's go find a place to sit and talk, i'll tell you everything."  
  
They walked down the street a few blocks, arm-in-arm. Not for romantic purposes, but to avoid being split apart in the sea of tourists on the sidewalk. They found a sidewalk cafe' that was half-fenced off from the street. They sat at a table shaded by a large red umbrella. They sat across from one another.  
  
"Sooo...What do you want to know first?" Amy asked Sonic.  
  
"Tell me everything." he replied.  
  
"I am a G.U.N. agent hired to keep a watchful eye on you. I was hired ever since Robotink stole the Chaos stone tablets." she said. "after that, I was assigned to report more about project Shadow on my end while Rouge investigated the prototype and cannon."   
  
"So that 'girl falls for idol' is fake?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Well.." she confessed. "That's not exactally true..." she leaned over the table. " ..you have always been my favorite assignment." she kissed him on the lips. This caught Sonic totally off-gaurd. He felt himself return the kiss. (Shut up...not you....he knows who i'm talking to.)  
  
"Well well well," a female voice said. "I see that running's not the only thing you're fast at, Sonic the Hedgehog!" They looked up, and saw Rouge and Knuckles. Sonic and Amy backed off each other. Amy hid her blushing face and Sonic stood up.  
  
"Rouge! What are you doing here!?" Amy said behind her hands.  
  
"C'mon, we need to check into the Diamond Hotel." Knuckles said.  
  
"Okay okay." Sonic replied.  
  
  
  
  
Up above their heads.............  
  
  
  
"Interesting....Sonic has feelings for that girl....we must exploit it." Mecha said. He felt a radio signal in his head turn on, said nothing, and turned off. "Metal? Was that you?"  
  
"..........."   
  
"See what happened? You don't even have your own mind. That is pathetic." Mecha said over his radio.  
  
"........don't hurt the girl."  
  
"Fine. But when the time comes, I will send you to kill her." Mecha said. "Then Sonic would be so broken down, he will want to fight. Fight to his death."  
  
".........Yes. But what if our plan backfires?"  
  
"Don't worry. It won't."  
  
Mecha then dived off the top of the building, and landed in the middle of the crowd. People screamed and ran, scattering away from him. He walked towards the cafe'.   
  
"What? What the hell is happening?" Sonic asked. He saw the people running down the sidewalks.  
  
"Whatever it is, i'm not gonna let it ruin my vacation." Knuckles said. He got into his bushido/boxing stance.  
  
Mecha then leaped into the air an landed in front of Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy. They all had the same thought running through their minds: Mecha is...here?  
  
"You will pay." Mecha said to Sonic. He then barreled through Knuckles. Knuckles fell to the ground and Mecha picked him up with one hand. Mecha looked a Knuckles' glowing cheveron. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He started draining the Master Emerald's power through Knuckles' body.  
  
"AArrrgh..." Knuckles passed out from the intense pain. Mecha turned into a golden color, and then he dropped the enchidna.  
  
"Knuckles!" Rouge yelled.  
  
"Hehehehe hahahahah!" Mecha said as he turned toward the others. They were the only people left on the street. Amy and Rouge withdrew their guns and both emptied an entire clip onto Mecha's body. The bullets just bounced harmlessly off him.  
  
"Fools! Nothing can harm Perfect Mechal!" Mecha resounded.  
  
"What do you want?!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Your death!" Mecha said.  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere....  
  
  
  
" Ken...hitsujuhin...motteiru... ken.... mon ...hiraita...mon. " a voice said in broken japanese.  
  
"Stop. I will. I have run into some trouble with G.U.N. and then the Oaks." Rai-On said. "The Oaks have the sword now."  
  
"Hitsujuhin...motteiru..... ken...... hitsujuhin!... Nai.... benkai!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Grey Wolf: Ah, don't you just like cliffhangers? I don't. Weelll..the only way for me to post another chapter is that you click on the review button and tell me what you think! 


	7. Chapter 6: Mischief of the Night

Sonic Gaiden: Prower Saga chapter six, Mischeif of the Night  
  
(If you notice, my style of SatAm is the orignal television episodes. I have some of the Archie ideas (i.e. Ron Rose, Amy's cousin, snively, the original Robotropolis, etc.) in here, but I stay with the dark and post-apocolyptic taste of the original. Why? Because I said so.)  
  
EXTRA LONG BONUS CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Grey Wolf: Hello. I know I probably been an ass for not saying this earlier, but...  
I GIVE PROPS TO BUTT JOKE INC. FOR THE AIR EXPO IDEA.Okay I had to get that off   
my chest because I forgot to do that earlier. And now that Specter is using the idea too, I didn't want to be a person to steal ideas. Oh, and the other two authors are having name troubles.....  
*We see Blackman sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed*  
Grey Wolf: Blackman, what are you doing?  
Blackman: I'm *dramatic pause* meditating!  
Grey Wolf: Why?  
Blackman: I didn't like my name and I want to change it.  
Grey Wolf: By...meditating. Rrriiiiggghht.  
*Lambchop walks in the room*  
Lambchop: What's he doing? *points to Blackman*  
Grey Wolf: He's *dramatic pause* MEDITATING!  
Blackman: I didn't like my name, so i'm meditating to change it.  
Lambchop: I don't like my name eithier. But try this.....I NOW DECLARE MY NAME.........ZELKIN!*A cheap special effect occurs, the lamb turns into a tall anthromorph eagle.*  
Grey Wolf: O.o Oookaayyy.  
Blackman: Wow! Let me try! *dramatic pause* I NOW DECLARE MY NAME....UH...UH *head pops and dissapears* MYHEAD! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEAD?!  
Grey Wolf: Way to go! That was smart! Say your new name!  
Disembodied Voice: WHITE TIGAR!!!!!*his head reappears, a cheap special effect happens and Blackman turns into a tall white anthromorph tiger.*  
Grey Wolf: *Sarcasticly* Congradulations, you are now animals.  
Zelkin and White Tigar: Whoo-hoo! *Hi-fives eachother*  
Grey Wolf: *sarcasticly* wow, i am very, very happy for you guys.  
Zelkin: Well I gotta go back to writin'  
White Tigar: Biiirrrd......tasty. *looks at Zelkin*  
Zelkin: Uhhh, gotta go!*Starts to run and flapping his wings, he gets some air, but lands on the ground again, only this time he is in a clumsy running/flapping stride. All the while, White Tigar is chasing him.*  
Grey Wolf: That was.....disturbing! Well, here's more of the Prower Saga that you love!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The Diamond Hotel should be right around the corner." Byakko said to Tails. They were walking down the sidewalk. An empty sidewalk. "Weird. Where is everyone?"  
  
"This is the airshow week, the city should be flooded with tourists." the kitsune replied.  
  
"All officers! All officers! We have a sit...*static*" Byakko's radio blurted.  
  
"Byakko here....respond! Respond!" Byakko said to his wrist radio. "Damn!"   
  
"Boom....ba boom..BOOOMM." Mecha blasted through the side of a nearby building.  
  
"What in the..." Byakko said. He never seen an android like that before.  
  
"HA! HA! HA! HA! Sonic! Where are you hiding?!" Mecha resounded.  
  
"I'm not hiding anywhere!" a blue hedgehog appeared standing on a rooftop of a small building in front of the floating android. "Stop this! Your're going to hurt these people!"  
  
"I'm not here to hurt anyone but you!" the android resounded again. "Take this....PEST!!!" the android began laughing and started shooting yellow spheres of energy at the hedgehog. "Hahahahahaha!"  
  
"He can't do this for long!" Sonic thought to himself. He was too far away from Knuckles to recharge, so all he had to do was wear down Mecha's energy. Sonic dodged the energy blasts with ease, until the roof got blasted and it caved in on its side. Sonic fell through and fell to the bottom floor. "Argh!" Sonic got up unhurt. "Where did he go?" He looked around. It was an old abandoned building.  
  
"BOOM" Mecha jumped into the demolished building. "Stop avoiding me and FIGHT!"  
  
Outside....  
  
"Wat the hell was that?" Byakko asked Tails.  
  
"That's Mecha! We thought we destroyed him! He must have been rebuilt." Tails replied.  
  
"Why is he here now?"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I can't let it be a threat to the city." Byakko said as he went through the doors of the half-standing building. Tails dropped the luggage exept the metal box and went inside.   
  
"Yaaa!" Sonic yelled as he spun into Mecha. He bounced off and landed on the ground with a thud.   
  
"Ha hahahaha! Nothing can deafeat....Noooo!" Mecha yelled. His super-form transformed back to his regular blue self. "I will be back! You better be prepared next time Sonic! Until next time!" with that, Mecha blasted through the side of the wall and dissapeared.  
  
"Oww, my head!" Sonic complained. He got up and dusted himself off. He looked at the two people that had just entered the building. "Tails? Byakko?"  
  
"We saw.....that thing." Byakko reponded.  
  
"Sonic! Are you alright?" Tails asked.  
  
"Yeah. Shoot! I let him get away!" Sonic said.  
  
"What should we do?" Tails asked Sonic.  
  
"I don't know. He wasn't trying to get to Knuckles, even though he had his Master Emerald, he didn't try destroying the city, so he must be after me." Sonic said.  
  
"Do you think that the city would stop the airshow?" Tails asked the both of them.  
  
"No. There is a lot of extra security here on the island because of the airshow. I seriously doubt that they would shut it down."Byakko said.  
  
"Well, lets find Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge so we can check into the hotel." Tails said.  
  
  
Somewhere......In a world unlike our own...Where the world has spiraled down into a gruesome fate.........Mobius....  
  
  
"Damn! Where is everyone?" the hedgehog said. He pulled the hood off his head, since it was no use because of the thick rain that hit him in the face. "Alex! Alex where are you?"  
  
"Ron! Ron over here!" a shadowy figure in the rain said. A bobcat emerged from the entrance of the fort with a sack thrown over his shoulder. The figure was wearing the same clothes Ron was, a red scarf around his neck, a jumpsuit with the waist tightly wrapped with a cloth of the same color of his scarf. His elbows had been wrapped arond with strips of cloth of the same red color, at his back was a bow (the kind for arrows) and the hood he wasn't wearing. All soaking wet.  
  
"Do you have the leggings?" Ron aked Alex. The bobcat opened the bag quickly, revealing a pair of armored boots. Alex quickly shut the bag and tied it back up. They had seen one of Robotnik's experiments enter an old Acorn Kingdom fort. The person was after the Leggings of Astal. Robotnik finally found out what would happen if he gathered all the peices of the armor to   
open the Artic Zone's gates. They had beaten Ivo's eperiment to the punch in getting the Leggings. But now they have to escape without being found by Robotnik.  
  
Ron then saw one of Ivo's robotic camera pods pass by. "Alex! She's here!"  
  
"Marion? Damn! We used too much time!" Alex yelled over a thunderbolt.  
  
"Ah......Mr.Rose......you have the Leggings, I see." a femminine voice called from one of the fort's towers. A female wolf jumped off the tower, and landed some distance away from Alex and Ron. She bagan walking toward them. She was beautiful, even if her delicate fur was ruffled in the rain, she was dressed in a tight-fitting black jumpsuit, wearing large black leather gauntlets. She had long flowing blue hair.  
  
"Alex, be careful. She may be a vixen, but she is just a puppet for Robotnik." Ron warned the bobcat.  
  
"I know, but I will feel guilty if we kill her." Alex said as he sat the sack down and reached for the dagger hanging off his belt. "There has to be some way to save her mind."  
  
"Give up! And I don't mean just you. You and your little band of Robin-Hoods can go back into hiding like the other runaways." the vixen said. "Or you can choose me....fight with me and i'll spare your lives."  
  
"No Marion! We will never work for robotnik!" Ron said as he drew an arrow, set it on his bow, aimed, and let it fly toward the vixen's head.  
  
"Stop these foolish games, Ron!" Marion said as she leaned out the way and grabbed the flying arrow with her right hand. She then snapped the arrow in two with the same hand. "Face it, you're weak, give me the Leggings of Astal and i'll spare your lives."  
  
"There's no way in hell wer're giving them to you!" Ron yelled.  
  
"That's a pity then." the vixen said. "I'll just have to use force."  
  
Earth: Western Island....................  
  
  
Men of assorted species are seen building a new wing to the castle. Some are pushing carts full of wood, others are laying down bricks, and a few are standing on scaffolds. One, a badger in particular, was yelling out orders.  
  
"You! With the timbers! Bring those over there!" the badger yelled to an aardwolf pushing a cart full of wood.  
  
"Yes Daisaiku!" the aardwolf replied.  
  
"Daisaiku!" a voice said behind him. He turned around and saw a human Oak.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Word has it that Rai-On is on his way!" the man replied.  
  
"He is probably after that Chaos Sword." Daisaiku repiled. "Don't tell me! Tell Valgas!"  
  
"Tell Vagas what?" a wolf said as he came up to the badger. It was (Duh.) Valgas.  
  
"Rai-On, he is coming here." Daisaiku told the wolf.  
  
"...and that's why you should wear dry socks when you drink milk!" a voice said near the working men. A bunch of them laughed.  
  
"HEY! Just because I stopped looking dosen't mean you can slack off up there!" Daisaiku yelled. "I want some real progress today!"  
  
"Yes Daisaiku!" a few of them yelled.  
  
"That Chaos Sword. That what he is coming for." Valgas said to Daisaiku.  
  
Then, a few anthromorphs walked into the open area. Rai-On was one of them. "Valgas...." Rai-On said.  
  
(Grey Wolf: If you're dissmissing Rai-On's name as another corny japanese name, think about this. Rai-On is a crow/lion or raven/lion. Now think of a name that would be a lion's name, but he has some other kind of animal in him, raven. Lion.....LiOn....Li-On....raven.......Rai-On!)  
  
"You can't have the sword." the wolf replied.  
  
"Why? It is rightfully mine. I have the other pieces of the key, I only need the sword now." the crow-lion said. "Besides, it is not truly a Chaos Sword, it is actually the Sword of Astal, one of Potemec's most famous generals."  
  
"No matter what it's name is, I will not let you open the Artic Zone's gates, no one should have been able to find all of the peices of the armor." Valgas said. "Besides, you only have the gauntlets, and the chestplate."  
  
"Valgas!" a voice said from the working men. "I have the other pieces!" The one who said it came out of the group and made his presence known. He jumped off of the half completed roof and slowed his descent with his blunt wings. He landed on the ground, it was a white duck wearing the Oaken uniform. "I have found the other peices. I work for Rai-On."  
  
Valgas then turned into an explosion of rage and grabbed the duck by the scarf on his neck. " KY! TRAITOR! WHAT PEICES DO YOU HAVE?!"  
  
The duck responded unaffected with Valgas' actions. "I have the Helmet of Astal...the Boots of Astal...and the Leggings of Astal."  
  
"Put Ky down." Rai-On said. Valgas set the duck down, he seemed afraid of what he could do, and what Rai-On's men could do to his Oaken if he followed his anger.  
  
"What is so special about those artifacts? Besides their monetary value?" Daisaiku asked the duck. Daisaiku didn't have a clue about what the gates are in Artic Zone.  
  
"High in the peaks of Angel Island, in the Artic Zone, lies a gate into another world. Someone, or rather, something, is calling us to open those doors." Ky replied.  
  
"Valgas...Remember when we were younger, we used to be close freinds. We were the most unstoppable Oak team. Do you remember?" Rai-On said. "But then I had these strange thoughts, and they led me to these." Rai-On said as he held up his gauntlets. "Then I found the chestpate, and now all I need is that sword."  
  
"I had the same thoughts and they led me to those artifacts." Ky responded.  
  
"I will not let you have the sword. The Rai-On I knew died, years ago." Valgas said.  
  
"I'm not leaving untill I have the sword." the crow-lion said.  
  
"If you think the sword is here, then you are sadly mistaken." Valgas said. "One of my students, Arc, has the sword packed with him on a misson. On Cristmas Island. Halfway 'round the world. In a flood of tourists. Hired by Robotnik."  
  
Christmas Island........  
  
"We have to talk to Mecha. We're not going with his plans." Arc said. Arc, Treble, and Bass were in a hotel suite, unpacking their things.  
  
"But what about us and the others at home? Ivo is a maniac, and could kill us all." Bass said to the three of them.  
  
"No..those robots seem to be acting on their own incentive." Treble said. "If the show was really run by Robotnik, then we would have heard more of the plan from the fatman himself." the raccoon continued.  
  
"Yeah...what?" Bass said.  
  
"What?...What?" Arc said. "Bass, what is it?"  
  
"Who...." Bass said as pulled out a long broadsword with engravings down its sides out a a gym bag. "....put this in my bag?"  
  
"The Chaos Sword." Arc said in disbelief.  
  
"Ryu must have done that, but why." Treble said.  
  
"Rai-On must be after that sword." Arc said. "he's trying to open the Artic Zone's gates."  
  
"Treble. Where are you goin' to?" Arc asked the raccon, who was about to leave the room.  
  
"I wanna walk through the city, I haven't been to one in a long time. Besides all of those missions, of course." Treble replied.  
  
"Wait for us, we want to go too." Arc said.  
  
Elsewhere in the hotel.......  
  
Sonic stepped out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom. It was around seven o 'clock He saw Tails jumping on the bed, lip-syncing to a very familiar song on a loud boombox...  
  
"...must keep on movin' ahead  
no time for guessin' follow my plan instead  
Trusting in what you can't see  
take my lead i'll set you free  
  
follow me - set me free - trust me   
and we will escape from the city...."  
  
"TAILS!" Sonic yelled over the music. Tails slapped the boombox off and looked at Sonic strangely.  
  
"What?" Sonic said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
"You don't look like Sonic."   
  
"What?" Sonic then looked at the mirror. His wet quills were droping down because they were wet. He looked sort of like knuckles. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off.  
  
"You shouldn't be jumping on the bed like that." Sonic said as he toweled himself.  
  
"For the amount we paid for this room, we should be able to do whatever we want." Tails replied.   
  
"Are you ready for the first heats of the races tomorrow?" Sonic asked, Tails nodded. "But are you sure you wan't to stay by yourself tonight while we go out?"  
  
Tails replied. "Don't worry about me, i'll probably leave and look around town myself." They then heard soft murmurs and thuds coming through the walls of the hotel room.  
  
"Who is in the next room over?" Sonic asked Tails.  
  
"Knuckles....and Rouge" Tails replied.  
  
"....yeah....over there..*thud*...that's good...*grunt*...along the wall..*thud*..Ow!.not too hard!...riiiiggghhht there...*thud* ...that's great!......" the two voices said.  
  
"Jeez Knuckles! Why can't you just wait untill we come back?" Sonic said to himself. Tails had his ears perked up and was straing at the wall.   
  
"We just had to have a room next to those two." the kitsune replied.  
  
".....push it harder.....no..harder than that..*grunt*..oh yeah..keep goin'...." the voices were murmuring. "....go ahead......do it.....wow....it's so big."  
  
"That's it! I had enough!" and Sonic stormed out of the hotel room. He walked down the hallway and pounded on the next door. "Hey Knuckles!" Then, the door slipped open and a red enchidna poked his head around the partially open door.  
  
"Whadaya want?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Listen buddy. If you're gonna do that, then do it when we come back. " Sonic said. A quizzical look came onto Knuckles' face.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?" the enchidna asked. Knuckles pushed the door completely open. Sonic saw that Knuckles and Rouge had moved the hotel furniture around and Knuckles placed the Master Emerald in the corner of the room. The only thing not moved around was the bed. Sonic noticed a sleeping bag on the floor next to the Maseter Emerald. Rouge was sitting on the bed with normal clothes on, with a backless top so her wings can move around freely. She was reading a hotel pamphlet.  
  
Rouge looked up. "Oh, hi Sonic!" she put the pamphlet down. "I hope we didn't disturb you guys when we moved the room around."  
  
"Soooo...what..do..you..want?" Knuckles said slowly to Sonic.  
  
"Uhh. Well, i..just wanted to ask if you're ready to go." Sonic said.  
  
"What? I thought I said 'give me ten minutes'. " Knuckles said.   
  
"Knuckles! Don't be so mean!" Rouge scolded him. She turned to Sonic. "We'll be ready in a minute, Sonic."   
  
"Hey, where's Amy?" Sonic asked the two.  
  
"She's a little bit down the hall, she's got her own room. Um, room 155." Rouge told Sonic. "Why? Gettin' loney?" She said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"That isn't funny Rouge." Sonic said.  
  
"What's funny? I'm serious." she replied "Just visit her like you did us."  
  
"Wellll, okay." Sonic said. " but its just to ask if she's ready, nothing else."  
  
"Good. Lovely." a peeved Knuckles said. It seems that he still dosen't trust Rouge with his Master Emerald. He shut the door. Sonic walked down the hall, looking at the door numbers. 151....153......155.  
  
Sonic reached the door, hesitated for a moment, and knocked on the door. Knock. Knock. Knock. No answer. "Amy!" Sonic said to the door. No answer. Sonic turned the doorknob. The door was unlocked. "Amy?"  
  
Sonic hesitated again before he opened the door and walked inside. He walked around the hotel room. "......." Sonic walked towards the bed in the room, and saw Amy standing in front of her bed. "Amy? Are you ready to go?" She turned to Sonic.  
  
"Hi Sonic, let's not go just yet...." Amy said as she looked at him. She walked across the room and embraced Sonic. "...stay here awhile..."  
  
"Amy! No! This isn't you!" Sonic said. He tried to break out of her grasp, but she was stronger. "Amy! What are you doing?"  
  
"Quiet, or someone will hear us." she said. She held Sonic closer, she reared her hand back, it flickered and turned into a metallic hand with long, sharp, metal claws. She swung at Sonic, cutting him in the arm. Sonic swung her body and tossed her to the floor. He grabbed his arm in pain.  
  
"What have you done to Amy?!" Sonic yelled at it. It got back up and straightened its clothes.  
  
"Why, I am Amy." it replied. It walked closer and metal claws grew out of her fingers. "Now let me show you......how many ways you can die!" It lunged at Sonic, with its blades thrashing wildly in the air. Sonic dodged out of the way and it landed on the ground. It spun around and charged at Sonic. Sonic slid out of the way, turned around and tackled it. He pinned it to the ground. Sonic grabbed the back of its head and pulled. When he tore away a mass of plastic false flesh and false fur, it revealed a metal skin. It was Metal Sonic.  
  
"Metal!!!" Sonic yelled. "Where..Is...AMY?!"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Metal said. Metal broke free and jumped out of the window.  
  
"NO! Dammit!" Sonic yelled angrily. He began searching the hotel room. He looked into the closet, under the bed. He looked into the bathroom, and saw a pink female hedgehog wrapped in a towel, unconsious. Sonic picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Amy....Amy wake up....please."  
  
".............."  
  
"Please..Amy." Sonic said again. Sonic brushed away the quills on her face. She slowly woke up.  
  
"Sonic?...what happened?" she asked.  
  
"Metal came and attacked you." Sonic said softly to Amy.  
  
"I...remember. I don't want to think about what Metal almost did to me. He would have killed me if you haven't came to my room." she said. Rouge and Knuckles came into the room.  
  
"Hey. I heard fighting. What's going on?" Knuckles asked. He saw Amy in her towel. "Oh...am I interrupting something?"  
  
"No." Sonic paused and thought about what he ment. "Metal Sonic atacked Amy." Sonic said. He turned to Amy, "Are you o.k. now?" Amy nodded.  
  
"Mecha, now Metal?" Tails said as he walked into the room. He tried not to notice that Amy was only wearing a towel. "Do you think more of those clones are involved with this?"  
  
"What are they after?" Rouge said.  
  
"One of them must have saw me and Amy....together at the cafe'." Sonic said. "They probably wanted to kill Amy to get to me."  
  
"But why?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Revenge." Sonic said. "We shouldn't let anyone know about this. People would panic."  
  
"What should we do Sonic? Amy asked.  
  
"Well, we shouldn't let somthing like this make us put off our plans." Sonic replied. "So lets go!"  
  
"I agree with Sonic." Knuckles said. "If we could defeat those robots when we were young, then they would be easier to deafeat now that we're older and stronger!" Knuckles added as he flexed a muscle. Rouge nodded along with him. Tails waved a goodbye an left the room.  
  
"So its agreed, we're still going." Sonic said.  
  
"Uh, guys..." Amy said as she got off her bed, still in her towel. She gestured at what she was wearing. ".....guys. Sonic. Knuckles. I gotta change first, and I don't want it to be a shared experience with the two of you."  
  
"Oh..." Knuckles said.  
  
"Right." Sonic said. They both left the room, Rouge was already going through one of Amy's suitcases, placing some clothes on the bed.  
  
"Oh! You gotta wear that. And this too!" Rouge said as she gave a remark to each pice of clothing.  
  
"Women, hmph, i'll never understand them." Knuckles said to Sonic. They were outside the hotel room.  
  
"That's kinda controversial coming from a guy who's on his first girlfriend." Sonic replied.  
  
"That shows how much you know." Knuckles said. "Just because I guard the Master Emerald dosen't mean i'm a lonely hermit."  
  
"Ah.. the Master Emerald eh?" Sonic said with a grin. "..so did you quit or what?"  
  
"What are you..?....oh shit! the Emerald!" Knuckles said as he ran down the hall.  
  
Outside, we join our favorite white tiger, Byakko, and fellow G.E.A.R., Icarus Prower, on their hover-cycles, cruising down the streets of the city...........  
  
They were out on the street on his hover-cycles, Skyy Runners. They closely resemble racing motorcycles. But instead of wheels, they had large air-intakes instead of a front tire. And in the rear, was a sleek and small spoiler. Icarus and Byakko were wearing civllian clothes, as not to draw attention. There was some traffic, but it wasn't thick. Byakko and Icrus were actually on patroll, thanks the Mecha sighting.  
  
"Have you seen any trouble yet?" Byakko radio communicator blurted out. It was Silver's voice.  
  
(Grey Wolf: From now on, Silver, G.U.N.'s experiment, is the 'Silver' i'm referring to.)  
  
"No. The only trouble i've seen so far is that I may run out of gas soon." Byakko replied.  
  
"Damn, i'm talking to Byakko. Fine. Come back to the airbase, we're going to.."  
  
"...go over the parade marchin' pattern, yeah yeah yeah." Byakko interrupted. "Byakko out."  
  
"Byakko, always ready to make someone's day." Icarus said.  
  
""Heh, heh...wait, what's that ahead?" Byakko said. "Those hedgehog androids."  
  
They stopped at a red light. They noticed something jump off a building. Then noticed a streak of light join up with it, slowed its decent, and they both landed on the ground.  
  
"Whoa. What's that?" Icarus saw the light turn green and they followed the traffic, keeping their eyes on what they just saw.  
  
"Did you kill the girl?" Silver Sonic said.  
  
(Grey Wolf: Silver Sonic will always be called 'Silver Sonic' from now on in this story. Not EVER shortened to 'Silver')  
  
"No...the blue one got in the way again." Metal replied. They both turned on their holograms and turned into a female hedgehog and a male hedgehog. They began walking down the street.  
  
"That better not be a lie." Silver Sonic said. "...your emotions got in the way again, didn't they?"  
  
"No..they are not my emotions, they are Sonic's. It is not my fault that I have a...weakness towards killing Amy Rose." Metal replied. "Who's that ahead?" They saw Icarus and Byakko following them in the street. "Damn...*he runs an I.D. scan on the two on the Skyy Runners*..they're G.E.A.R.s, let's go into that 'Animal Cave' ahead to get them off our tail."  
  
Down the street.........  
  
"Where should we go first?" Treble asked the group.  
  
"I haven't had a good drink in a awhile. Let's find a bar or somethin'" Bass said.  
  
"Bah. All I see is nightclubs. But I think I could go for a good drink too." Arc said.  
  
(Grey Wolf: Hey! Who said anthromorphs were always sober?!)  
  
"This place...Animal Cave?" Arc said as he pointed to a neon sign. Music was heard coming through the walls of the building.  
  
"Nightclub?" Treble said.   
  
"Seems like an anthromoph-only place. Let's go inside." Bass said. "What are you smiling about, Treble?"  
  
"I know that this place is probably flooded with women." Treble said. Bass just shook his feathered head.  
  
"Treble, that was just plain stupid." Arc said.   
  
"A person would only say that when they knew that they wouldn't nab any." Treble replied. "Heh, with the scar over your eye and that stone-cold heart of yours, you tend to scare women, Arc."  
  
"Then let's make a bet. Whoever gets a girl first dosen't have to pay for drinks." Arc said.  
  
"Fine." Bass replied.  
  
"Good." Treble said. They walked toward the enterance, but was stoped by the bouncer. A large cheetah.  
  
"Hey. How old are you guys?" the bouncer asked. "I can't let in anyone underage here."  
  
"Trust us, do we look like a bunch of kids?" Bass said to the bouncer as he gestured to his group.  
  
"I suppose, but don't start any trouble." the bouncer said to them. He let them inside.  
  
Inside the club......  
  
"Knuckles, I don't know why you dragged me here." they were sitting down at a small bar table in the Animal Cave. There were a lot for people dancing to the high-tempo music. The club was bombarded with intense flashes of colored light that was projected from the ceiling.   
  
"Where are Amy and Rouge?" Sonic asked Knuckles.  
  
"To freshen up or something. I don't really know and don't really care. Sonic, I know you're shaken about Metal attacking Amy, but you need to loosen up a little." Knuckles replied.  
  
"I'm just a little worried about her." Sonic said as he glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"C'mon Sonic, Metal ran away because he knew that he would be defeated if he fought you." Knukles said.  
  
"I know but I still worry about if one of them attacked Amy and i'm not there." Sonic said.  
  
"She's a G.U.N. agent. Rouge has been through plenty of dangeous situations and always came through." Knuckles said. "I don't doubt that Amy is capable of dealing with a 'bot on her own."  
  
"Yeah, but Metal caught her off-gaurd and almost killed her. I was lucky that I decided to check on her." Sonic said.  
  
"But she was taking a shower and was caught by surprise, she couldn't suspect anything." Knuckles said.   
  
"Yeah, I should stop worrying so much. I'll probably give myself a heart attack if I go on like this." Sonic said. He then felt hands rest on his shoulders. he looked up and saw Amy. "Oh hi, Ames."  
  
"Go on like what..oh. Sonic still worrying?" she said as she ran her fingers through his quills. "C'mon Sonic, dance with me!" Sonic nodded and got up. Knuckles and Rouge saw them dissapear into the mass of dancing people.  
  
"Doesn't it make you feel good and warm inside knowing that we got those two together?" Rouge asked Knuckles.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far in describing it." Knuckles replied.  
  
Near the enterance......  
  
"They went in here." Metal said to Silver Sonic. Metal was digueised as a male young adult hedgehog, while Silver Sonic was a young adult female hedgehog.  
  
"I want my turn to terrorize the hedgehog." Silver Sonic said.  
  
Across the club...  
  
"Hey man, what will it be?" the bartender, a rat, asked Arc as he sat down at the counter.  
  
"Anything that's beer, I don't care about the brand." He replied. The bartender slid him a mug full of yellow liquid.   
  
"I didn't think it would be so lould, or blinding in here." Bass said. Treble was turned around in his chair, looking at women.  
  
"I guess i'll have the same." Bass said to the rat. The rat slid a mug full of the same substance.  
  
"...so many, so hard to pick one girl." Treble said as a girl wolf gave a pass to Treble by running her hand across his shoulder, a fox girl waved to Treble, and a cat girl that shook his hand and slipped him a piece of paper during their handshake.  
  
"Damn, not even ten minutes and he won the bet already." Arc said as he chuckled at Treble.  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if the ladies here like racoons." Treble said.   
  
"Just don't get too used to it, we're still on assignment by Valgas." Bass said.  
  
"Besides, it would be kinda tough to tell a girl that you have to leave the next day to report back to your job as an outlaw mercenary ninja." Arc said as he took a gulp of his mug. "..but of course, that tends to turn women on."   
  
Near the entrance...........  
  
"Those robots are here somewhere." Icarus said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Byakko was nearly overwhelmed with the number of anthromorphs that passed by him. "We need to sit down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We shouldn't seem like we're looking for someone, someone would get suspicious."  
  
"Right. Let's sit down over there." Icarus said as he pointed to the bar counter. They weaved through the mass of dancing people and found two chairs near the end of the bar. They continued to scan the crowd, trying to find the robot clones. Byakko looked down the bar and saw someting strange.  
  
"Icarus, have you seen that guy before?" Byakko said as he nodded in Arc's direction.  
  
"Seen what guy?"  
  
"That kitsune down there. He looks sorta like you."   
  
"Where?" Icarus said as he caught sight of his twin brother. He felt his mind go through releif, confusion, then fear. Fear because he saw the other two men that Arc was talking to. The raccoon and falcon Oak, the notorious Treble and Bass. He recognized them even though they were wearing civillaian clothes. Icarus wanted to avoid confrontaition because they were wanted men. But, why were they here? "Nope, don't know the guy." Icarus said.  
  
"Damn, they probably left already." Byakko said. "Those robots probably came here to shake us off."  
  
"We should get goin' then." Icarus said.   
  
Byakko stopped him, "Ah, wait, lets just wait a little longer. I really don't want to go report back to Silver so soon."  
  
"Yeah." Icarus replied. "So what are you going to do after we take leave?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll probably tour the city." Byakko said. "What about you? Ya gonna go club hopping with Fiona?"  
  
"Maybe, but I really have some intention of watching the airplane race." Icarus said.  
  
"Why? There's better things to do in the city with your girlfriend." Byakko replied.  
  
"My little brother, Miles Prower, is racing this week."  
  
"You have a little brother? I didn't know." Byakko said. "to think about it, i don't know anything about you."  
  
"A lot happened to me ever since I was eight, I don't want to talk about it." Icarus said.  
  
"Oh, I understand." Byakko said. "Even though it would be helpful to know more than your first name."  
  
"Byakko, leave him alone." a female voice said behind them. They looked over their shoulders and saw an attractive female fox that had her hair tied into a short ponytail. She pulled up a chair next to Icarus and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey Icarus."  
  
"Hi, Fiona" Icarus said. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I was patrolling the city and was told to find you. Silver's getting pretty pissed." She said. She pulled the band off her hair and her grey-white hair fell to her shoulders, she tossed her head back to clear the hair from her face. She did all of this with beautiful grace. Byakko felt a hint of jealousy toward Icarus.  
  
"Byakko. Staring problem?" the foxgirl said. Byakko shook his head and continued talking.  
  
"Well, we better be going." Byakko said. "But just to be safe, lets make a sweep of the place before we go."   
  
"Are you looking for that android that tore up some buildings earlier today?" Fiona asked. Icarus nodded. They got out of their chairs and walked through the dancing crowd.  
  
Down the bar..............  
  
"Whoa, was that your brother, the G.E.A.R.?" Bass asked Arc.  
  
"Yes." Arc replied. "They seem to be looking for someone, its not us, but we should leave anyway."  
  
"Why are you taking so long to capture the kid?" a dark voice said behind them. Arc turned around and saw a hedgehog staring him in the face. "We need the fake emerald now, so we can finish our job in killing Sonic."  
  
"Metal!? What are you doing here?" Arc said.  
  
"We attempted to kill Sonic's girlfriend, Sonic got in the way and we had to bail out the side of the building. G.E.A.R.s saw us, and we're hiding here until the coast is clear."  
  
"Sonic? I belive I saw him walk in here with a group of people." Bass said. "But you're afraid of that guy?"  
  
"He is stronger than he appears." Metal said.   
  
"He's here?" a female hedgehog came up behind Metal and began talking. "Good, I can finish the job that you couldn't accomplish."  
  
"I already told you, these....feelings are hard to controll." Metal replied. Bass, Treble, and Arc were confused.  
  
Arc shook his head. "Any way, we don't want to be mixed up with the G.E.A.R, especially now"  
  
"So you decline in the job?!" Metal asked. "You can't! If you do, you'll be sorry that you ever wasted our time!"  
  
"Why should we be afraid of you? You can't even defeat one person, not even his girlfriend, and you're threatening us?" Treble said to the two of them.  
  
"He's right! You four can just blow off. We don't need your fuckin' money." Bass added. "Besides, we now have Rai-On to deal with."  
  
Metal/guy clenched his fist in anger, Silver Sonic/girl didn't react. "If we succeed in killing Sonic, we'll be after Miles Prower. And I belive that i'm not very gentle with kids." Silver Sonic/girl said.  
  
"Danm!" Arc said as he slammed his fist onto the bar counter, also knocking his drink over. "Fine, we'll finish the job."  
  
"Arc!" Treble exclaimed.  
  
"Man!" said Bass.  
  
"We have no choice, my brothers are the only relatives I have left, and I don't intend on losing either one of them on a chance." Arc said.  
  
Silver Sonic/girl spoke."Wait, I see him....I will kill the girl. Watch, Metal, and see how death is dealt properly."  
  
Back in SatAm universe......  
  
"Stupid chicken!" the large figure sitting in a rotating throne yelled as he slapped the robotic chicken, Cluck, off his shoulder. The robot clucked as it flapped to the floor with a mustache hair in its beak. It began to prance around in a circle waving around its bounty.   
  
"I have to remember to reprogram that thing." Ovi Julius Kinkobor, or rather, Ivo Robotnik said as he stroked his orange mustache. He rotated his throne toward the wide computer console. "Snively!"  
  
"Yes, lord Robotnik?" a small, long-nosed man said as he crept into the large room.  
  
"Where are my latest experiments at?" Robotnik asked with a booming tone.  
  
"Marion is retriveing the Leggings of Astal." the small man said meekly.  
  
"Marion is ba~ck." a secductive voice said from the doorway that slid open. Marion walked in, escorted by a pair of lumbering swatbots. They followed her in, then stood at attention at both sides of the doorway. Marion snapped her fingers and a robtic mole walked behind her and dropped a sack. It promptly left. "I have one of the pieces. I took me awhile, granted. Those meddling thieves got in the way again."  
  
"Strange. I would think Sonic would find a way to stop you." robotnik replied.  
  
"Sonic? No. None of those Knothole runaways interfered. It was only those Robin-Hood jokes." She replied. "They are probably waiting for us to open the gates so they can stop us."  
  
"I pity those fools. If I could defeat the entire Acorn Army, what makes them think that they can overthrow me." Robotnik paused for a second."Hmm...Ky and Rai-On found more of the armor and our plan will be executed soon."  
  
"Yes, the plan to find another world, all yours for the taking." Snively added.  
  
"Rai-On said that he has talked more with his counterpart. He has found the other Ky, and they have found all of the pieces exept the sword." Marion said. "It will be only a matter of time untill the other Rai-On and Ky find the last piece."  
  
Another voice crept into the large room. "Marion, stay out of my work, I am capable of telling the man myself, besides, I have news." a crow/lion said.  
  
"Rai-On? When did you get to Robotropolis?" Marion asked the crow/lion.  
  
"After I found this.." Rai-On(SatAm) said as he dropped a pair of metal gauntlets to the ground. "One more peice to go."  
  
"Well, it took you long enough, ugly." the vixen wolf said as she swished her gray tail.  
  
"At least i'm not the one with the arrow in my ass." Rai-On(SatAm) replied.   
  
Marion looked at him with confusion, and turned herslef so she can see her rear end. An arrow was actually lodged in the left cheek of her posterior. "Damn those thieves. Uh!" She said as she grabbed the arrow and yanked it out. She tossed it to the floor. The wound immedeately closed and healed. The only evedience left was a hole in her black pants.  
  
"I see that the bio-enhancements have worked exeedingly well." Robotnik(SatAm) said. "I guess I can stop mass robotisizing and move onto my new method." He turned to the large computer console in the room, and pressed a key with his robotic hand. A picture of a somewhat smaller Robotnik putting a non-anthromorph rabbit into an E-1000 series robot's body. "That other me, a shame. He has only a small base in the desert, while I have an entire world in my hands. His robots are powered by animal body heat, while mine are actual robots. But we both have the same hedgehog quill in our sides." He said as he pressed another key, and a picture of a short, black-eyed Sonic split whith a picture of a taller, green-eyed Sonic. "In a way, i'm helping the poor fellow. Soon, we will join up and conquer another world: Earth!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Grey Wolf: THE SAGA CONTINUES! Bum Bum Bummm! The SatAm Robotnik has planned the conquest of the newfound world. Meanwhile...How will the battle go down in the Animal Cave? Will the clones succeed in their plans? When the hell am I goning to start the race? Read the next chapter of Sonic Gaiden: Prower Saga, chapter 7: Ladies and Gentlemen! Start Your Engines!  
  
Catchphrase: "The Saga Continues!" is copyrighted by Grey Wolf Inc. 


	8. Chapter 7:Ladies and Gentlemen! Start Yo...

Sonic Gaiden: Prower Saga chapter seven, Ladies and Gentlemen! Start Your Engines!  
  
Grey Wolf: Here's another chapter! I know my last update was a little rushed, but now I won't let page numbers limit my approach. (Translation: Chapters are going to be 18-20 pages long from now on.) I again apologize for the axe-editing job I gave to the last chapter.( I tried finishing it in two days.)  
  
I must be crazy to NOT keep writing this thing. But I fear that it's getting a life of its own.....oh well. REMEMBER TO REVEIW! And I want to know what you thought about the SatAm sequences in the last chapter. And remember, I will answer all questions.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the Animal Cave................  
  
"Did you do it?" a voice screached into her earpice.  
  
"Yes, the tracer is on the raccoon." she replied.   
  
"Exellent, I will send someone to aid you." the voice chorted.  
  
across the club......  
  
Amy amd Sonic sat down in their chairs, tired. "Wow, Sonic, you nearly wiped me out." Amy said as she wiped a little sweat from her forehead. "I'm getting a little thirsty. Sonic, can you get me something to drink? Nothing alcoholic."  
  
"Okay, sure." Sonic said. He got up and made his way to the bar. "I'll get Knuckles and Rouge too while i'm at it. We gotta get something to eat soon." He said as he walked away.  
  
"Oooh! Oooh! Aren't you Amy Rose?! Oh my gawd! It is!" Amy heard a girly voice behind her. Amy turned in her chair and saw another girl hedeghog with long quills down to her back.  
  
"Yes, i'm Amy Ro..."  
  
She was interrupted. "Oh wow! Aren't you, like, Sonic the Hedgehog's girlfriend!?" the perky girl asked.  
  
Amy blushed. "Well, sorta....."  
  
She was, yet again, interrupted. "Oooh! You are sooooo lucky!"  
  
"We just now started to go..."  
  
"Come over here with my guyfriend! We were talking about you and saw you walk in, an' we wanted to talk to you in person!" the perky girl asked.  
  
"Well, you probably want to talk with Sonic himself....." She was interrupted when the perky girl took her by the hand and took her deeper into the place.  
  
"Here Amy, I got you a.....coke?" Sonic looked around the area. She had dissapeared. "Humm...maybe she went to look for Rouge and Knuckles herself. I'll just wait here until she comes back."  
  
around the club........  
  
  
Fiona and Icarus walked around the entrance of the club. Fiona looked over the heads of the dancers, knowing that this is as fun a finding a needle in a haystack."So what are we going to do tomorrow?" She asked the kitsune.  
  
"We're going to vist my little brother. I haven't seen him in a while." Icarus said. "He's one of the pilots in the race."  
  
"That would be nice." She replied. She scanned the dancefloor."There, I think I saw one of them." Fiona said to the kitsune.  
  
"What did it do?" Icarus asked.  
  
"It took that girl that was dancing with Sonic. I don't like the looks of this." She said.  
  
"We should keep a close eye on them. Wait a minute, where's Byakko?" He asked, wondering what trouble Byakko is capable of making.  
  
"He is in another part of the club." She said.   
  
Across the club....  
  
"What? Where is he going?" Byakko said as he saw a hedgehog creep behind two female hedgehogs sitting at a table, talking with one another. Byakko recognized one of the girls, Amy Rose, Rouge's partner. They were sitting in a corner, out of the way of the main dancefloor. The hedgehog looked around to see if the coast was clear, and neared the two women. Byakko reached into his jacket and grasped the laser shot in his pocket. Byakko let go and withdrew his hand, deciding that blazing a gun in a packed area would be dangerous. The male hedgehog pulled out a knife and then Byakko saw something unexpected.....  
  
The pink girl kicked her chair out from under her legs and the chair flew into the (for lack of a better word) knifer's legs. The attacker stumbled backwards, but regained his footing. Amy reached into the split of her dress and pulled out a beam saber. She waved it in front of her attacker, yelling some words.  
  
"More clones!" Amy yelled at the two hedgehogs. "It seems that you don't know who I really am."   
  
"It won't matter who you are now, soon you will be dead!" the female hedgehog said.  
  
"Why are you after me?!" Amy asked.  
  
"You have a close assosiation with a Sonic the Hedgehog." the hedgehog with the knife said. "If we kill you. He will be devestated, thus easier to eliminate."  
  
"Who's sick plan is this?!" Amy yelled. "Not even Robotnik is capable of coming up with something like that!"  
  
"This sick plan won't fail." the knifer hedgehog said. He slashed at Amy, but she slid out of the way and swung her beam saber st the attacker's chest. Byakko couldn't belive his eyes, the beamsaber's edge cut through his shoulder and his arm fell to the floor.   
  
"Those are the androids. I should help her!" Byakko said as he ran to the opposite side of the club. A blue streak passed by him. He stumbled and stopped running, already knowing that Sonic was on his way.  
  
"Damn! Sonic's coming! We gotta go!" the hedgehog girl said as she ran away. "Silver Sonic! What are you waiting for?!"  
  
"Metal! I'm not leaving until the job is done!" the knifer said as he tried to attack Amy, one-armed. He slashed nothing but air, as Amy swung her saber through his torso. He immedeatly split in half. "I can't fail!" he said as he tried to move, though useless because he had no legs, and one hand.   
  
"I'll be able to take this back to base to learn more about Eggman's technology." Amy said as she looked at the pitiful piece of scrap on the floor.  
  
"No! Never!" Silver Sonic said as his body overheated itslef and set on fire.   
  
"Damn, I could have gotten a promotion if it wasn't for that." Amy said as she looked at the smoldering pile. Fire alarms started ringing and the people in the club started to leave. Amy tossed her saber to the floor and was suddenly grabbed by someone.  
  
It was Sonic. "Amy! Are you alright?" a worried Sonic asked her.  
  
"Yes Sonic. I7'm alright." she replied. She pointed to the heap that was once Silver Sonic. "One of the Sonic androids attacked me. One got away, but I got Silver Sonic."  
  
Sonic was, well, surprised. ".................."  
  
"So, do you belive that I am capable of fighting those robots? I am a G.U.N. agent, after all." Amy said to a mystified Sonic.  
  
"I belive you Amy. Just don't scare me like that again." he said as he hugged her. Amy felt that they were actually together. A couple. She was happy and squeezed Sonic even harder. "C'mon, Ames. Let's go find Knuckles and Rouge."   
  
  
The next day............  
  
"GOOOOOD MOOOORRRNIIIIINNNGGG RRRAAACCCIIIINNNGGG FAANSS!" an overly-excited announcer yelped over the p.a.. "WWEEEELLLCOOMME TOOO THHEEE CHRISTMAS ISLAND AIR EXPOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
The stands were filled with people of every race and spieces. The weather was clear, with some cloulds seen floating over the horizon. A large aircraft carrier was standing in the middle of the dock, with some jets, launching off one after another, performing stunts in the air.   
  
Knuckles was sitting in the top row of the stands, looking at the flying fighter jets in awe. "Wow! Oooh! A loop the loop!"  
  
"It's not really that impressive, considering that those are piloted by computers." Rouge said, sitting beside him. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a spagetti-strap gray top. The whole gang, sans Tails and Amy, were sitting on the same row, left to right: Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic. Amy came over and sat between Rouge and Sonic.  
  
"Hi Ames. What happened? Stopped wearing the red dress?" Sonic asked Amy. She was wearing a denim miniskirt with a small black T-shirt that had a few white japanese symbols on the front that read 'cutie' and a pair of white sneekers.  
  
"Dress? Oh that!" Amy replied. "Did you think I liked wearing that thing? The lampshade dress?"   
  
"It looked.....strange." Sonic replied.  
  
"Well, it did look funny." Knuckles added. "So did...never mind."  
  
"What? My leotard?" Rouge finished Knuckles' sentence. "Ugh. With the hearts and everything?"  
  
"You looked like valentines' day maniquin for Victoria Secret." Knuckles replied. "But I sorta liked it though."  
  
She punched him playfully in the arm. "You think so dirty, Knuckles!" She then wispered to him. "i still have it, you know."  
  
"Why did you two have to wear those clothes if you hated them?" Sonic asked Amy and Rouge.  
  
"Let's just say that G.U.N. isn't very talented when assigning disguieses." Rouge said.  
  
"How 'bout not talented at all! I nearly laughed my head off when I saw that red dress!" Amy added.   
  
"Your dress...was a disguise?" Knuckles asked Amy.  
  
"Yes it was." Amy said as she struck a pose. "It was supposed to make me look innocent. Why? Did you think I wore it for a diffrent reason?"  
  
"I thought it was to hide your tail." Knuckles said.  
  
"What? What's wrong with my tail!?" She said, turning her body to see her pink tail shooting out the hole in her skirt. "I don't see anything wrong with it!"  
  
"It's freakishly long." Knuckles added. "If you look at Sonic's tail, his is short, but your's is almost as long as mine."  
  
"'Freakishly long!?'" Amy said in disgust. She stood up. "My tail is diffrent, and that makes me....me!" She looked like she was about to deck Knuckles in the face.  
  
"C'mon Amy, settle down." Sonic said, trying his best to calm Amy down. "I like your tail."  
  
"Really?" Amy said, her voice came back to her normal tone.  
  
"I like it." Sonic said as he sat her down, then he sat down beside her. "I think it's kind of cute." He said while he ran a finger down her pink tail.  
  
"Sonic, you're so sweet." She said while she gave him a peck on the cheek. "See Knuckles, a complement every once in a while helps. You don't have to be so mean."  
  
"When are you going to stop being such a hardhead?" Rouge said with her arms crossed.  
  
"........Hey! What's that over there?!" Knuckles said, waving one of his un-gloved hands at the parade of tanks coming by.  
  
Some G.U.N. tanks and armored cars were slowly driving in a lane in front of the stands, after the tanks passed by, a large group of G.U.N.'s infantrymen were marching. in the same direction. After that a smaller group of soldiers came by, the G.U.N.'s highly prized G.E.A.R.. Oohs and ahhs came from the crowd, punctuated by the goofy announcer.  
  
"THERE THEY AARRRREEE!!! THE G.U.N. G.E.A.R.!!!!!!"   
  
"YEAAAH!!! WHHOOOO!!!!! YOU GUYS KICK ASS!!!!" the crowd yelled to the group of armored soldiers. "YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!"  
  
"Yet again, our fans adore us." Janks said, not stepping out of the rhythm of the march.  
  
"At least they aren't throwing hotel keys and phone numbers at us like last time." Hiro said.  
  
"We all remember that nightmare. Thanks for bringing up back horrible memories, Hiro." Icarus said.   
  
"Ooh! I can't wait to meet your brother, Icarus!" Fiona said to the kitsune.  
  
"Don't worry. Well see him as soon as the parade is done." Icarus replied.  
  
"WHOO!!! YEAH!!! FIONA IS HOT!!!!!!" some of the crowd yelled.  
  
"I see that even though that Fiona is new, in six months, she has a following of fans." Byakko said.  
  
"Should I be impressed or dissapointed?" Fiona asked Icarus.  
  
"At first, impressed, then annoyed, then disturbed and then any step closer toward insanity after that." Icarus replied.  
  
"You paint a vivid picture." She replied.  
  
"It's kind of weird to be afraid of your own fans than Robotnik's inventions." Nomian said.  
  
"At least we get leave after this is over." Hiro said.  
  
After the whole parade of soldiers passed by the stands. A large truck pulled up at some distance away from the stands, right behind . On the truck's trailer was a large flat screen. The announcer began to speak.  
  
"NOW, LET ME INTRODUCE OUR BRAVE CONTESTANTS!!!!!!!" the truck's screen turned white, then black lines seperated the screen into three portions. All of the pilots were standing on a stage in front of the large screen, waving at the people in the stands. The screen displayed pictures and text. "THESE ARE THE BEST PILOTS FROM AROUND THE WORLD, THEY CAME HERE TO TEST THEIR WIT AND SKILL!"  
  
"EAGLE RAY AND THE FLYING FORCE!!!!!"  
  
The left top corner of the screen: a video of a large orange/red biplane flying through cloulds.  
The bottom half: Species: eagle Age, 32; weight; 120 lbs (He's a bird.) blood type, O; height, '6''1. Hometown: Neo City.  
The right top corner: Eagle Ray giving a wave at the camera. "Hey! Cristmas Island!"  
  
"NEMO MOUSE: METROPOLIS EDITS CHAMPION AND THE SAIKYO!"  
  
The left top corner of the screen: a video of a small and stout green plane flying over smokestacks, dodging the tall ones.  
The bottom half: Speceis: Mouse, Age,27 ; weight 98 lbs,blood type, AB; height,'4''9 . Hometown: Metropolis.  
The right top corner: Nemo Mouse looking at the camera with arms crossed. "I'm gonna win!"  
  
"TERA CATT AND THE PAW!"  
  
The left top corner of the screen: a video of a medium-sized, stylish plane with a unique curved-wing design, flying over a brightly lit city at night.  
The bottom half: Sex: female. Species: house cat, Age, 23; weight,110 ,blood typeB, ; height, '5''4. Hometown: Casinopolis.  
The right top corner: Tera Catt giving a double thumbs-up. "David! Wish me luck!"  
(a cat stands up in the stands, he waves at Tera. "Win it! Baby, I know you can!")  
  
"TED HORNET AND THE STINGER!"  
  
The left top corner of the screen: a video of a large yellow plane flying over a field.  
The bottom half: Sex: male Speceis: human, Age,26 ; weight,140 blood type,0 ; height,'5''9 . Hometown: Green Hill.  
The right top corner: Ted's back is turned to the camera, he looks over his shoulder at the camera, "..........................!"  
  
"CAPTAIN JACK AND THE FLYING DOG!"  
  
The left top corner of the screen: a video of a grey 1940's style warplane flying over the ocean.  
The bottom half: Sex: male Speceis: human Age, 34; weight,160; blood type,A ; height, '6''2.  
The right top corner: C.Jack nods at the camera."I'm so pumped!"  
  
"ADON TIGER AND THE TIGER'S STRIPE!"  
  
The left top corner of the screen: a video of a Black modern biplane flying over a desert.  
The bottom half: Sex: male Speceis: sibeiran tiger Age,29 ; weight, 220 (very muscular) blood type, 0; height, '6'5''. Hometown: none  
The right top corner: Adon clucthes his fist and raises it at the camera. "RROOOAAARR!!!"  
  
'THE TALON AND THE DARK WING!"  
  
The left top corner of the screen: a video of a small red and black biplane .  
The bottom half: Sex: male Speceis: ????, Age,???? ; weight ????,blood type,????? ; height,'5'1'? Hometown: ?????.  
The right top corner: A masked man looks at the camera. Says nothing.  
  
  
"DRAN KYTO AND THE REPTILLIAN FORCE!"  
  
The left top corner of the screen: a video of a dark green ultra-modern biplane flying over a beach.  
The bottom half: Sex: male Species: Iguana, Age, 35; weight,144 blood type,0 ; height,'5''9 .  
The right top corner: Wearing a pair of shades, Dran waves. "DRANKYTO'SGONNAWIN!....OYEAH!"  
  
"COOL WHIP POSSUM AND THE REAPER!"  
  
The left top corner of the screen: a video of a crop-duster style biplane...dusting....crops?  
The bottom half: Sex: male Species: possum, Age, 44; weight,153 blood type, B ; height,'5''3 .  
The right top corner: Tipping his hat, "Howdy Cristmas Island!"  
  
"AND THE NEW KID IN TOWN: MILES 'TAILS' PROWER AND THE TORNADO IV!"   
  
The left top corner of the screen: a video of a purple and yellow x-style biplane flying over a large city.  
The bottom half: Sex: male Speceis: kitsune: Age: 15 weight:119 blood type:(I do not know.) height: '5''4  
The right top corner: Tails waves at the audience "Hi Icarus! Sonic! Amy! Rouge! Knuckles! You'll see, I'll win!"  
  
The announcer chimed in. "GET READY, FOR THE MOST ACTION-PACKED RACING THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! THE ACTION BEGINS AT TWELVE!"  
  
On the stands..........  
  
"...begins at twelve? That's in two hours!!" Rouge said.  
  
"Who is Icarus anyway?" Sonic wondered.  
  
"....And more importantly, why did he say my name last?" Knuckles said.  
  
"Two hours? That's way too long of a wait." Amy said. "Hey Sonic, let's go find Tails and wish him luck."  
  
"Alright, hey Rouge, Knuckles, you wanna come too?" Sonic said as he got up from his seat.  
  
"Oh, no Sonic, we don't want to lose these good seats." Rouge replied.  
  
"But I wan-...." Knuckles said, but he felt Rouge's hand run down his back and over his long tail. "...that's okay, you two can say hi for us."  
  
(Don't you think it's about time I tell what the hell Arc is doing? Alrighty then!) Across the stands......  
  
"Why? Why are we here?" Bass said. He was wearing only a pair of pants, giving ample room for his wings. Arc was just wearing a blue T-shirt and black jeans. Treble was wearing a black shirt and blue baggy jeans.  
  
"I just wanted to see the races." Arc replied.  
  
"All of this racing junk is pointless." the falcon replied. Arc grabbed the left wing projecting out of Bass' back and turned it at an angle. This shot pain up Bass' spine.  
  
"Uugghh! Arc!" Bass yelled. Some of the people sitting near them backed away from Arc, thinking that they may be next.  
  
"Say something that I like is pointless again." Arc said as he let go of the wing.  
  
"Shit! Okay!" Bass said. He spread out the wing and began to preen it with his beak.  
  
"No matter how many times I see him clean his feathers, it still seems kind of creepy." Treble said. "I mean, c'mon, you clean it with your MOUTH?"  
  
"You're not a bird, you wouldn't understand." Bass said between each comb-though of flight feathers. "A brush or comb just dosen't do it for feathers, a beak is wider an more presi-..."  
  
"Spare me the biology lesson, sheesh!" the raccoon replied. Treble then felt a pair of legs on   
his back and something cold and metal rest on his shoulder. He looked up, and a female cat was behind him, leaning over the row of bleachers behind him. It was the same cat from the nightclub. Her body was pressed close to him, so the knife couldn't be easily seen. She was wearing short-shorts and a black sleeveless shirt over her medium-sized chest , her eyes were deep cobalt blue, her fur was a light brown and her hair was a shiny dark brown that flowed down to her back. She was very attractive, she looked about twenty.  
  
Treble didn't turn around. "Who are you?" he said alould. Bass and Arc looked at the the and Treble.  
  
"Treble? Are you alright?" Arc said. He turned to the cat that was leaning close to the raccoon. "What do you want?"  
  
"My name's Sera. All of you come with me." she said.  
  
"Who sent you?" Arc asked the cat.  
  
"Rai-On." she replied. "No more questions here, somewhere else."  
  
"No. We chose not to work for or with Rai-On." Bass said.  
  
"You will come with me, or I will have to use this." She said, briefly flashing the gleaming knife to Arc. They all go up from their seats and walked down the flight of metal stairs leading to the exit of the stands. Sera had her hand under the back of Treble's shirt, holding the knife paralell to his bare back. They walked a good distance behind the stands and stopped walking. She tightened her grip on Treble and began talking.  
  
"I was sent here to retrive The Sword of Astal." Sera said to the three of them. She was a little worried about handiling three Oaks by herself, but was promised that someone was watching her back. But she was more worried about who was backing her up.  
  
"How did you know that we have it?" Bass asked her.  
  
"We interrogated Valgas and was told that you had it in Christmas Island." Sera replied.  
  
"But, how did you find us?" asked the nervous Treble.  
  
"The phone number that I gave you last night. It also had a tracer on it." She replied. " You were supposed to leave it in your hotel room. But I found it on you."  
  
Treble slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and tossed it to the ground. Arc picked it up and looked at it. Cell:632-3439 SERA.   
  
"So the number's real?" Arc asked.  
  
"Yeah. Flip it over." She said. Arc turned the piece of paper over and saw a white sticker. Arc held it up to the light and saw some circuitry. "It was pure luck that I found you three last night."  
  
"We were given orders not to let anything besides Oaken hands touch that sword." Bass said.  
  
"That's why we have it with us. Ryu knew the sword was heavily sought after by your boss, so he sneaked it onto us." Arc said. He pulled out a pistol with a silencer. "But do you think you can   
come here and threaten three Oaks?"  
  
"I still have your friend here." She said weakly. She slipped behind Treble, trying to use him as a shield, still holding the knife to his back.  
  
In a short moment, Treble grabbed Sera's arm and took the knife into his left hand. He then grabbed her by the back of her shirt and forcefully brought her body in front of him. He tossed the knife to the ground and pulled out a black gun and held it to her head.  
  
"I think I have you now." Treble said. She tried to break out of his grasp, but Treble tightened his grip. "Don't try anything funny, unless you like to see your own blood. We don't need more trouble, so leave now."   
  
"...I....can't leave." She said. She felt tears well up in her eyes, she was either going to die here, or at home. "Rai-On will......kill me."  
  
"Arc, what should we do with her?" Treble asked. He still had the gun aimed at her, but saw a tear run down her cheek. He felt sorry for this girl. How can someone this good-looking be mixed up with a worldwide known drugs and weapons smuggler?  
  
"Leave Sera alone!" A voice commanded over their heads. Treble felt a rush of air go by his head and ricochet off the metal beams under the stands. A bullet. "Let her go now, or the next shot won't miss!"  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Arc said. All four of them looked up and saw a figure standing over them, hunched over the roof of the concrete building a few feet away from behind the stands. It was wearing a very large black trenchcoat with a rifle in his right hand. He leapt off the tall building, which was surprising since they were about twenty-five feet below him. He landed on the ground with a barely audible thud. He slung the rifle over his shoulder and looked at the two. He had an unusualy long body compared to his legs and arms. His trenchcoat was paritally open, showing his white chest and stomach, and his purple body fur. His purple hair was long and it hung over his eyes. He had short ears and a purple tail with a white tip projecting out and under his coat. Arc, Bass, and Treble had seen this man before, he looked diffrent, but the air to him was still recognizeable.  
  
"You're Nack the Wea-...." Arc said, but he was interrupted by the man.  
  
"Fang." the weasel said. "Fang the Sniper."  
  
"You've changed." Treble said as he let go of Sera. She still stood in front of Treble. She didn't go near Fang, she seemed afraid of him.  
  
"Yes. I have been through a lot in my life." Fang said. "A long time ago, I used to be a treasure hunter, after my attempt at the Chaos Emeralds, I gave up stealing altogether and tried to live up to my second name. Years later, I became a bounty hunter, after I set off for Rai-On's head, he offered me tons of cash if I worked for him instead." He beckoned Sera to come by his side, she nodded and backed away, pushing Treble back. "Errhh! Stupid girl! I have been given orders to kill you if you don't obey!"  
  
"I've had enough of you and Rai-On!" She yelled. "I'm not coming back!"  
  
Fang, in a split-second reflex, took the rifle off his shoulder, ejected the empty cartridge, slapped a new one into the gun, stomped the empty one into the dirt, and aimed at Sera."I knew you would turn on me!" Fang yelled. He had his index finger over the black trigger of his rifle.  
  
"I'm tired of you breathing down my kneck all of the time, all of the meaningless missions, risking my life for nothing , EVERYTHING!" She yelled. "I'm through working with you!"  
  
"You stupid bitch!" Fang yelled. "Do you understand what you're doing?! You can't go back to a normal life! The police will always be after your hide! And if you leave Rai-On......let's just say that you're now better off commiting suicide then meeting up with one of his cronies. Rai doesn't tolerate traitors that well." He cocked the gun. "Make your decision now."  
  
"Stop!" Sera shouted. "You monster! Stay away from me! Just leave me alone!"  
  
"I'll say that you were killed by the Oaks if you bring me the sword. You should be lucky that I am in a good mood to negotiate." Fang replied. He paused for a moment, and turned to Arc. "Also, help me capture the remaining Mecha Sonic clones. There is a large reward for them now."  
  
"Wait." Bass said. "How do we know that this isnt a trick?" He asked Fang and Sera. "For all we know, this could be an act."  
  
"This is no trick." Fang replied. "I don't need her at all. She is useless to me." He pulled the trigger. A sound of a object slugging through flesh was heard. Sera yelped in pain. "Give me what I want soon. If I lose my patients, she dies. Then Tails will die too." Fang said as he walked away with the gun aimed at Arc. Then he dissapeared around the corner. Sera was on the ground, holding her bleeding tail.  
  
"Please help me." She wimpered.  
  
In the competetor's hangar...........  
  
"Everything's running great!" Tails said to himself. He was in a sectioned-off area in the hangar, seperated from other planes and their pilots. His Tornado IV was humming quietly, and Miles wrote something in the clipboard he was holding, climbed into his cockpit and sat in the pilot's seat. He looked at the gauges, scribbled more in the clipboard, turned off the engine, and climbed back out.   
  
"Tails? Is that you?" A voice said to him. He spun around, and saw an older version of himself wearing a G.E.A.R. uniform. "Hey little guy!" the kitsune said.  
  
"Icarus? Icarus! You're here!" Miles said as he leapt at him and gave him a giant bear hug.  
  
"I know! I haven't seen you in a long while!" Icarus said. He put Tails back on his feet. Tails was just half a head shorter than Icarus. "You've gotten older and taller too!"   
  
"Wow, he looks like a younger version of you, Icarus!" a feminine voice said behind the two. They turned around and saw Fiona wearing the same G.E.A.R. uniform. She walked up and put her hand on Icarus' shoulder. "He's just as handsome too!"  
  
"Who's that? Your girlfriend?" Tails asked, pointing to the fox.  
  
"Yeah, she's a G.E.A.R. too, we've been together for a while." Icarus replied. Fiona approached Miles and held out her hand.   
  
"Hi, my name's Fiona! Fiona Foxx!" Tails shook her hand.  
  
"Miles Prower! But you can call me Tails!" he replied. They withdrew from thier handshake. Fiona returned to Icarus' side.  
  
"Tails? Is it a kitsune thing?" She asked Miles. "You two have some weird names."  
  
"Yeah, when I was little, other foxes called me 'Tails' because of my tails. They didn't know about a kitsune species." Tails replied.  
  
"And you never told me why your name is 'Icarus'?" Fiona said to Icarus. "After all, not every parent jumps at a chance to use an obscure name like that."  
  
"My dad named me Icarus because I flew around the nursery in the hospital. He said the nurses had to pull me off of the ceiling the day after I was born." Icarus chuckled.  
  
"You...can fly?" Fiona asked Icarus in wonder.  
  
"Not anymore." He replied. "After adolsecence, when our bodies grow into correct proportion, our tails aren't strong enough to sustain flight to our heavier bodies. Though some can when they are adults."  
  
"Oh..that's a shame." She replied. "But you can still fly?" She asked Tails.  
  
"Yes, I can." Tails replied, with his voice begining to crack. "I exersise ny tails everyday so I can fly longer."  
  
"Really?" Icarus said. "When I was fourteen, I lost my ability. How old are you now?"  
  
"Just turned fifteen in November." Tails replied. "My tails are as strong as ever, though."  
  
"You may be one of the lucky ones." Fiona said.   
  
"PILOTS! YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO REPORT TO THE STARTING LINE!" a person blurted over the p.a..  
  
"I see that you're a little short on time." Icarus said to him. "Good luck in the race!"  
  
"See you later!" Fiona said. She walked up to Tails and kissed him on the forehead. "Here's some luck." Icarus and Fiona both walked out of the hangar together.  
  
Sonic and Amy brushed pass a kitsune and fox couple on the way in. The kistsune said "Hi Sonic." and kept walking.  
  
"Do you know him?" Amy asked Sonic.  
  
"No. I don't think I do." He replied. They walked around the hangar, looking for the booth Tails used. They found the 'T' foxtail-logo plastered tailfin sticking up from over a wall. Sonic and Amy walked around and found Tails pushing the walls away to taxi his plane to the starting line.  
  
"Hey Tails!" the adoescent kitsune heard behind him. He knew that voice.  
  
"Hey Sonic and Amy!" Tails scractched his head. "I'm almost out of time."  
  
"Yeah, we got a little lost getting over here." Amy confessed.  
  
"Win that race Tails!" Sonic said. "Not for us, but for yourself! Make everyone proud!"  
  
"Show those pilots what you're made of!" Amy added giving a thumbs-up.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll win this race for sure!" Tails yelled over the noise of the other airplanes making their way out of the hangar.  
  
"I gotta go! See ya later!" Tails said as he hopped into his cockpit.  
  
Away from the racing complex.........  
  
Treble slapped down a bottle of rubbing alcohol, some medical bandage tape, and a five-dollar bill, on the counter in front of the clerk. Sera and Treble were in a small convinience store near the beach and racing complex. There weren't many customers in the store at the time. The clerk was a female cat that looked around in her 40's. She looked at the two and smiled.   
  
"Are you two a couple vacationing here?" She asked the two. They both blushed the same shade of red.  
  
"Y-yeah." Treble stammered.  
  
"That's wonderful! I remember coming here with my sweetheart when I was young." She said to the both of them. She turned to Sera. "I see that you've gotten a real cute guy."  
  
Sera looked at Treble and saw truth in that comment. Even though he was a raccoon, his face wasn't diferrent tacky shades of gray, black, and white. He had gray eyes and his face was comletely white with a black triangular stripe on each side of his face that ran towards the back of his head. And his ears were a very dark gray with small black lines that ran horizontally on the back of them. He was tall, slim, and had a medium build.  
  
"I know." Sera replied. She was still holding her bleeding tail. Some of her blood was smeared on her hand. The clerk checked out the items and took the money. The clerk looked at Sera's tail.  
  
"Honey, are you o.k.?" She asked, looking down at her tail. Sera nodded. "How did you hurt yourself like that?"  
  
"I slammed a door on it by mistake." Sera replied. "Do you have a bathroom here?"  
  
"Ouch! There's one back there." The clerk said, pointing to the back wall of the store.  
  
"Thanks." Sera and Treble said at the same time. Treble picked up the bottle and banadge and they weaved through the isles of the store, found the door and walked inside. The bathroom was rather clean.  
  
"Do you have to follow me in?" She asked Treble.  
  
"I don't want to risk you running away." Treble replied. "Don't worry, I don't bite."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Come by the sink, we need to wash the blood off and clean it first." Treble said to Sera. She walked toward the sink and turned around. Treble turned on the water and gently took her tail in his hand.  
  
"Ow! Be careful!" She complained.   
  
"You're lucky that this is just a fleshwound." He replied as he turned on the faucet.   
  
She felt the cool water run over her tail and started to wonder about this kind stranger. "Who are you? Really?"  
  
"My name's Ryan, my friends call me Treble." Treble said calmly as he cleaned her tail.  
  
"Where are your friends?" She asked. She felt more comfortable around this person than the men she worked for.  
  
"They're trying to contact Valgas and tell him the news about Rai-On and Fang." He said as he turned off the water. He picked Sera up and placed her on the lip on the sink. He opened the botttle of alcohol. "This may sting."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"You should be alright now." He said to her.   
  
"So now you decide to be a gentleman?" She said, a little peeved.   
  
"I'm sorry if I was too rough earlier." Treble said as he tore off a piece of the bandage. "I didn't mean to handle you like that. You really scared me with that knife." He paused for a moment and looked at her face. "How can someone like yourself get mixed up with Rai-On?"  
  
"A few years back, I worked with others, stealing cargo off of barges that came into Neo City's ports. Some of Rai-On's men found us and let us joined in smuggiling operations." She paused and closed her eyes. "Over the years, Rai-On became obsessive over finding the Astal artifacts and took big risks. His leadership ended up killing my group and I was the only one left. I wanted to leave, but they keep threatening me to stay. Now that I found you three, I felt that I could escape."  
She opened her eyes. "How did you get in the biz?"  
  
"I ran away from home when I was fourteen and became a gang member, I meet up with an Oak named Zelkin. He took me under his care and raised and trained me with his son, Bass. Bass and I bacame close freinds and I named myself Treble." He said as he wrapped her tail in the bandage. "We have to lie low for a while. More of Rai-On's men might be nearby, and probably knows nothing about the deal we made with Fang."  
  
"Okay." She said. She winced while he was wrapping the bandage. "I'm finally saved from this nightmare."  
  
"Don't speak too soon." He said while he tied off the bandage. He looked at her and she was staring into space. "What is it now?"  
  
"I was thinking about what the cashier thought about us." She said and a smile hinted from the corners of her mouth. "I wish that was the reason I was on Christmas Island."  
  
In the racing complex.....................  
  
"HERE WE ARE! THIS IS THE FIRST HEAT OF THREE HEATS THIS WEEK! THE RACERS THAT FINSH LAST OR SECOND-TO-LAST WILL BE DISQUALIFIED AND CANNOT MOVE ON TO THE NEXT HEAT!" The announcer chimed in.   
  
'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! START YOUR ENGINES!" The announcer boomed over the speakers  
  
"TIME TO TEST YOUR SKILL!" .   
  
"GET READY!"   
  
"GET SET!"  
  
"GOOOOOOOO!"   
  
All ten planes flew off the large and wide racing takeoff strip at the same time. They headed straight ahead for the course marked with flags on the ocean. The Tornado IV, The Flying Force, and The Dark Wing quickly speed ahead of the pack. The staight didn't last that long and a tall yellow 'turn' marker flag came into their sights. The Talon's plane passed over Tail's Tornado IV and they both banked hard for the turn. Tails tired to avoid colliding with the Talon's plane and got thrown off the turn. He was turning too wide and Tails ended up behind the whole group.  
  
"That's cheating!" Sonic said, standing up in the stands. "That guy nearly wreaked him!" Most of the race was displayed on the large screen on the truck trailer. The views came from beetle cameras that were positioned on parts of the course.  
  
"Sonic, sit down!" Rouge scolded him. "I know that Tails can win."  
  
They circled for a few laps, not changing positions until Tails tried to pass the few in front of him: Nemo, Cool Whip, and Adon. He managed to pass Nemo and Adon. But Cool Whip kept blocking his way. In a sudden rush, they all had reached another turn marker, but Tails managed to stay in The Reaper's drift and keep up. After another lap of turns, Tails attempted to pass him, but Cool Whip kept zigging and zagging in front of him.  
  
"I don't think so!" A southern drawl quiped into Miles' headset. "Ya got spunk, kid! But spunk dun't win races!" He said as he slid The Reaper sideways before the next turn marker. This blew the drift away and the Tornado nearly flew into the Reaper, out of controll. Tails managed to pull up into the air and corkscrew over the Reaper. He saw a blur of blue sky and dark blue water. He flew in front of Cool Whip, still in his corkscrew, and the turbulance blew the light-weight Reaper off the course. "Dangit! I can't lose again!" He said as he slowed down. Tails recovered from the corkscrew.  
  
"...AND MILES PROWER TAKES THE FOURTH POSITION WITH A GRAND DISPLAY OF SKILL!" The announcer commented. "I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT!!!!"  
  
"Wow! Go Tails!" Amy yelled.  
  
Tails kept behind the three in the lead, not willing to try his luck. The ones in the lead at this point was the Talon, then Eagle Ray, then Tera Catt. The Talon and Ray were tied until they hit another turn, and the Talon took the lead in first place. They each rode the the same line in the wind for the turn, with no changes in position.   
  
"IT SEEMS THE RACE IS GOING STEADY AT THIS POINT, FOLKS! THE PILOTS RISKING DISQUALIFICATION IS COOL WHIP AND NEMO MOUSE!" The announcer yelled with his goofy vibe. "THE POSITIONS ARE TALON, EAGLE RAY, TERA CATT, MILES PROWER, CAPTAIN JACK, DRAN KYTO, ADON TIGER, TED HORNET, NEMO MOUSE AND COOL WHIP POSSUM!!!!! YOU MAY WANT TO KEEP YOUR EYE ON MILES PROWER!!! I'VE NEVER SEEN PILOTING ABILITY LIKE THAT BEFORE!!!"  
  
"That was awesome!" Sonic yelled. "Go Tails!"   
  
"I didn't know the little guy could do that!" Rouge said.   
  
Somewhere..............  
  
"Where is everyone?!" Mecha tossed the radio signal into the air, waiting for an answer. He was standing on the rooftop of a high office building. Watching the race.  
  
"Mecha......this is Metal..I'm with Pesudo now..." Metal answered with some static.  
  
"Where is Silver?" Mecha asked.  
  
"He's gone......"  
  
"What!? How!?"  
  
"........Amy Rose destroyed him......"  
  
"Argh! We make our move the day after tommorrow, during the next race. The Oak betrayed us." Mecha paused for a moment. "We will kill the kid now."  
  
"I think the kid is the least of your worries, can opener." A voice said behind him, and saw Fang. The weasel withdrew a black laser shot from one of the pockets of his trenchcoat. He approached Mecha and pointed the gun at Mecha's head. "I will collect the reward for your head."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE SAGA CONTINUES!  
Grey Wolf: So how'd you like 'dem apples? REVIEW so you can tell me! In the next chapter, the G.E.A.R. find that Fang is in the area, and thier leave is cut short. Is Sera going to be safe in Treble's hands? What will be the result of the next race? How will the three Oak handle their new foe? Find out in the next chapter of Sonic Gaiden: Prower Saga, Crossfire! 


	9. Chapter 8:Crossfire

Sonic Gaiden: Prower Saga  
Chapter 8: Crossfire.  
  
Grey Wolf: Now after that long wait, you now can read the next chapter. (I hope you're reading the Nack sidestory too.) Remember to REVIEW and I will answer all questions. I think that this is one of the best chapters I've written so far. Rejoice! Flashbacks and fight sequences abound!  
  
Grey Wolf Inc. collectively devotes this chapter to our favorite Oak, Zelkin.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
NOTE  
The Zelkin in this story is an entirely diffrent person than one of my writers. Matt's Zelkin is an eagle, while Bass and his father was falcons, so it's not author-insertion.   
Say it again, slowly with me: EHTS NAUGHT AWTHER-ENSERTSHUNNN!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fang fired another round of plasma shots at Mecha's body. Mecha didn't dodge them, he just let the energy attach to his body and fade away. Fang is losing the fight, and Mecha fired another spray of spike-bullets. Fang narrowly dodged the wave of salvos.  
  
"Nack, Nack, Nack, when will this be challenging?" Mecha taunted. Mecha balled up and buzz-sawed toward Fang. Fang sidestepped out the way, barely saving his skin. Fang then pulled out a pistol from his coat and fired at Mecha when he unfolded on the oter side of the roof. The bullets just bounced off of him harmlessly like b-b's.  
  
"Ivan! I need help! Nothing on me is working!" Fang said to the radio in the collar of his trenchcoat. "I need something, fast!"  
  
"Fang? I wouldn't know." A voice replied in the radio tucked in Fang's ear. "I am watching the fight, and the alloy on the android is very resistant."   
  
"The only thing I think that would work is an EMP." Fang replied. He backs away from Mecha, to the other end of the roof of the building. Mecha stares at him from afar, knowing that he would be able to defeat the hunter.  
  
"Nack! Where did all of your fight go to?!" Mecha said with a haunting laugh. "You seemed so eager to take me."   
  
"No EMPs, we can't risk to lose the tools on you right now. I will lose my contact with you. Then I will have to shut the teleporter down if I try to send more weapons." Ivan said. "G.U.N. is keeping a watchful eye on the island, and a large teleport job could be traced."  
  
"I still need something!" Fang exclaimed. Mecha began to walk toward him. "Hurry!"  
  
"Take this." Ivan said as a large caliber rifle materialized in Fang's arm. "That's all I can afford to give you right now without being traced."   
  
"This 'ill work. He won't be destroyed, but then I can try again later." Fang said as he took out a cartridge out of a pocket on his bandoleer and loaded the gun. He aims at the approaching Mecha. Fang's green targeting cursor put a lock on Mecha's torso and turned red. 'TARGET LOCKED'.  
  
And pulled the trigger.  
  
The blast hit Mecha in the torso and flung him off of the roof, onto the street below.  
  
"Did it work?" Ivan said from the ear-radio.  
  
"He's gotten off my case. He'll be back." Fang replied. A figure flew over his head, circled the roof, and landed in front of him. It was a white duck wearing the same kind of leather jacket that Rai-On's cronies wear, exept his had large slits in the back for his wings.  
  
"So I meet the infamous Fang the Sniper for the first time." The duck said as he looked at Fang's rugged face. He could see the miniscule eye inchancment implants in the corner of Fang's eye and Fang's right temple, twinkiling in the sunlight. Fang's Target Sight identified Ky's face: 'Missing citizen of (G)reat (U)nited (N)ations, Ky Syke. Wanted: 32 acts of murder, 12 acts of smuggling narcotics, 10 acts of illegal weapon charges...' The list went on.  
  
"Ky? What does Rai-On want now?" Fang asked the duck. Fang was told that he would be, besides Sera, alone in this assignment.  
  
"I have arrived to peronally oversee this project. I want the sword now and I don't want you double crossing us." Ky said. "We know your past very well."  
  
"Relax, I will have that sword soon." Fang said.  
  
"You won't get anything accomplished if you target the Mechas too." Ky replied. "That sword is Rai-On's final objective." He paused and looked at the complex in the distance. "I must finish off those Oak." He said as he jumped off of the roof and flew towards the half-stadium.  
  
"Well, things have gotten interesting." Ivan said over Fang's radio. "The girl, Sera, has been fed up with Rai-On's ways and left your side....."  
  
"That was luck for sure!" Fang replied. "Now we can keep that sword for ourselves and make sure that Rai-On can't open the gates and G.U.N. won't let it be stolen."  
  
"..........and now that traitor Oak, Ky, has arrived to kill the Oak that arrived here." Ivan said.  
  
"And now that the Oak will be off my back, the sword will be easier to take." Fang said. "The only problem we would have is G.U.N........." Fang drifted off.  
  
"Fang? Is there a problem? You sound worried." Ivan commented.  
  
".....Ivan, run a quick search on what G.U.N. officers will be here." Fang said.  
  
"Fang, don't do this to yourself. Even if she's here, it doesn't change a thing." Ivan said over the signal.  
  
"I know," Fang replied. "But it makes me look before I shoot someone. I don't want her hurt."  
  
  
In the racing complex.................  
  
  
".......AND THE TALON CROSSES THE FINISH LINE!!! WITH TERA CATT IN SECOND AND MILES PROWER IN THIRD. THE DISQUALIFIED PILOTS ARE DRAN KYTO AND NEMO!"  
  
"C'mon everybody! Let's go down there and congradulate Tails!" an overly excited Sonic told everyone.  
  
"Yeah!" Knuckles agreed. (For once.)  
  
They all got off thier seats in the stands and headed towards the landing strip. They searched for the Tornado IV and found Miles talking to the same G.E.A.R. kitsune and fox couple Sonic had seen earlier. Sonic's group walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Tails!" Sonic said, also getting the attention of the strangers. "Who are they?"  
  
"I think I've seen you before." Rouge said as she looked at the kitsune. "Sometime before I knew Byakko."  
  
"Oh, then you must be Rouge. Byakko's old friend," The kitsune said. "I'm Icarus Prower, fellow G.U.N. officer." Icarus said as he offered his hand for a handshake. Rouge and Icarus shook hands. Rouge then turned to Fiona.  
  
"And I'm Fiona Foxx." Fiona said as she shook Rouge's hand.  
  
"Rouge," She replied in the handshake. "This is my partner, Amy Rose. This is Knuckles, and you probably know Sonic." Each respective person nodded or waved in accordance.  
  
"I remember, you're the agent that helped us during the sword escapade. Too bad that it was stolen," Icarus said to Rouge.  
  
"Prower? Are you Tails' older brother?" Knuckles asked. Icarus nodded. "Are you his only relative?"  
  
"No, I have a twin brother, but he tends to wander around a lot. I don't see him that often," Icarus lied. Icarus then heard Siver's voice on his ear-radio.  
  
"Icarus! There has been a Fang sighting! He's here, in the city, looking for something, but we don't know what! He was fighting a Sonic Mecha! We need all G.E.A.R. and other help from any G.U.N. officer! This man is dangerous!" Silver said through the signal. "I am already searching the city for him. We also need to find the Metal Sonic andoids!"  
  
"What is it?" Amy and Fiona said at the same time.  
  
"Siver says there has been a Fang sighting on the island." Icarus said. "He's sent Byakko and Nomian after him. The Sonic clones have been spotted too."  
  
"Fang is here?" Tails asked.  
  
"Nack?" Knuckles said. "I remember him. He seemed sort of flaky to me."  
  
"Ha! Ha! Fang?! You seem to be afraid of him!" Sonic said out loud. "I bopped that guy years ago! And now the whole military is afraid of him?!"  
  
"Nack changed a long time ago, Sonic." Rouge explained to him.   
  
"Nack, Fang, had met up with a scientist that had more of Gerald's research. He became a diffrent person after that, a hunting machine that cannot be stopped. He was the one that found Gerald's diary, and somehow, Robotnik got his hands on it." Amy said to Sonic and Knuckles.  
  
"I have encountered him numerous times. He is a strong fighter and expert sharpshooter. We don't know who's side he's on, so we probably won't know what he's looking for until he's close to it." Rouge said.  
  
"How did he become so strong?" Tails asked.   
  
"He uses diffrent inventions, from the scientist that he works for, that improves his sight and firepower." Amy said.  
  
(Read: Venomous Fang, by Grey Wolf Inc, to find out more of Fang's past!)  
  
"He's just one person, how could he be hard to capture?" Sonic asked.  
  
"We don't know. For one thing, it seems that he never runs out of guns, or ammo for that matter. He has found some sort of way to keep himself protected at all times. And another thing, it looks like he knows where everything is. Even if he wasn't there before." Icarus said.  
  
"What do you mean 'knows where everything is?'" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Like he has eyes on the back of his head." Rouge said. She turned to Icarus. "What can we do to help you?"  
  
"You can help us find him, he was fighting a Sonic Mecha, but now he could be floating around the city. We need to find him and see what he's up to. Me, Fiona, and you can help find Fang." Icaurus then turned to Sonic. "You, the anteater, and Miss Rose should look for the andoids."  
  
  
  
SatAM world..................(this will be the last reference to this universe in this Saga)  
  
  
  
Snow, tons of it. It was cold, and a large, round figure was see standing in front of a large statue of a warrior enchidna. It was Robotnik, and his army of swatbots, robotisized citizens, and his prize experiments: Rai-On, Ky, and Marion.   
  
"When will the representitve get here? I'm freezing my ass off." Marion said, hugging her shoulders in her thick coat.  
  
"He will be here soon." Replied Ky, wearing the same coat. "Are you sure this worker for King Acorn won't decive us, Lord Robotnik?"  
  
"The King and his officials know better than to make me angry." Robotnik said as he eyed the statue. "Bring me the keys!" He yelled to the swatbots. A few of the lumbering robots came to him, one carrying a sword, another a pair of leggings, and on other that was carrying a helmet. Robotnik took the sword and placed it into the clutched hand of the warrior statue. It clicked in place. He did the same to the helmet and head, and then the legs and the leggings. The statue began to glow. "Only one more piece now," Robotnik laughed.  
  
"I see someone, out there." Ky said as he pointed in the direction of a few armored hovercraft heading thier way.  
  
  
  
  
Earth: Diamond Hotel............  
  
  
  
"...Ky has been working with Rai-On to retive more of the artifacts like the sword. The bastard has been deciving us for a long time. You now have Ky, Fang, G.U.N. and the rest of the android mecha to deal with." Valgas said over the signal. Arc and Bass were in their hotel room, reciveing orders form Valgas via radio. They both were putting on thier Oak uniforms.  
  
"What should we do, Valgas?" Arc asked.  
  
"We have no choice but to confront anyone representing Rai-On. Including Ky." Valgas said on the radio communicator.   
  
"Yes. But what should we do with the girl?" Arc said.  
  
"Have Treble keep her under his eye, just in case."  
  
"We don't have much time until they find you. Get prepared to face them and do not give up the sword." Valgas said and tuned out.   
  
Arc wrapped his scarf around the bottom half of his face and tied at the back of his head. Bass tied his around his neck. Then Arc took the Astal sword and ran it through the scabbard-loop in his belt.   
  
"Let's go." Arc said.  
  
"Keh heh heh!" A voice chorted on the raido bracelet on Bass' scaly wrist. "Bass! I have your 'brother'!"  
  
"Treble?!" Bass replied. "How the hell?!"  
  
"His foolishness got himself trapped!" Ky yelled over the signal. "If you want your friend alive, bring the sword to the abandoned Brigate Seaside Wearhouse."  
  
"Damn!" Arc exclaimed. "That sounded like Ky!"  
  
  
In the crowded racing complex..........near it anyway.......  
  
  
"Sera, we should wait here until my friends get back." Treble said to the cat that was tailing behind him. He was moving through the parking lot, making his way to the stands. 'Maybe I should have told the truth about my past to her?' Treble thought. 'No. I lied to her for a reason, I can't tell her where I came from, or anything for that matter, she can't be trusted'. His thoughts turned around for a second. 'She probably had conncetions to those two bastards who had been raiding the docks, if she did and was told the truth, she would turn on me'.  
  
  
Years ago..................  
  
  
  
"Keh heh..." A bat squeaked. "We nailed him, now let's get those papers and get out of here."  
  
"Why would Boss want these?" a tall mole said. "I don't see thier importance."  
  
"Fool!" The bat replied. "These are pass codes for the barges out on the east docks, we can't board them until we have these." The srcawny bat said as he held up the papers. "Those G.U.N. weapons are as good as ours."  
  
"I don't see the point of killing the officer that lived here." the mole testified.  
  
"Don't ask me questions like that," the bat replied. "I was bored."  
  
Ryan saw the two walk off of the back porch of the house, and leap over the fence. They both dissapeared into the night. Ryan still crouched over the roof of the house, clutching the police badge his father had given him. He looked down at it, 'S.S.P.D.' and his vison began to blur with his tears. He clutched it so hard his hand began to bleed. "...Dad... "  
  
"Shit! An Oak!" Ryan heard in the distance, a lould thud was heard. Ryan heard the weary voice of the mole. "Run Cliff, run!"  
  
Two flying figures jetted out of the treetops, one notably larger than the other. The larger one was a large and tall falcon. Ryan could vaugely see a scabbard on the side of the bird's belt. He was weaing some sort of baggy body suit, but Ryan could see two long ends of a red scarf flapping off of the falcon's body as he flew. The other figure was the murderer bat.  
  
"Give it up!" the falcon shouted to is opponent. He had a powerful, strong, and commanding voice. "Stay off of the docks! We don't want any of Smithy's men hopping around there anymore!"  
  
"N-no!" Cliff, the bat, yelled behind him, "Smithy will not give up any of our territory!" the bat spun around in mid-air and aimed a plasma shot handgun at the falcon. He fired one shot, but the falcon strafed away and swoped behind him. He wrapped his arms around the bat and performed a wing-lariat, tossing the bat away inverted. "Stop playing around!" the bat yelled back while recovering from being upside-down. "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Who said that I was playing around?" the falcon said as he held up a small rod and pressed a red button at its top. A beeping noise began to emit from the bat's body.  
  
"What the?!" the bat exclaimed as he reached around his body to find the bomb the falcon panted on him, he reached behind his back, between his wings. He felt a plastic pod attached to his back. he tried pulling it off, but from the awkward placement of the bomb, he could not get a grip on the object. He looked at the falcon, who was still holding the device. "Let me go! Please!" the bat pleaded.  
  
"Don't ask me questions like that," the falcon taunted. He waved the device, "I may get bored."  
  
A look of terror came over Cliff's eyes. "N-no...You wouldn't...." He turned around and flapped as hard as he could away from the falcon. "Noooo!"  
  
"Heh, coward.." the falcon chuckled. He glided towards the small raccoon boy on the roof. Ryan saw the tall bird land next to him and nelt down on one knee. "Are you alright, kid?"  
  
"Y-yessir." Ryan stammered.  
  
"Did one of those men hurt you?" the falcon asked. Ryan nodded no.  
  
"They killed my dad...." Ryan replied, he looked down at the blood-stained badge.  
  
"Then this will fix them." the large falcon said as he pressed the button on the rod. A light twinkled far away, and they both heard a faint explosion. The falcon picked up the raccoon child. "Don't worry, they will be back to take care of you, I will take you somewhere safe." the falcon said as he flapped his large and powerful wings..........  
  
  
Today...............  
  
  
"Okay, sure." She replied, answering Treble's statement. They both turned the corner and went down to what seemed as a long outdoor hall, both sides of the hall was blocked off by thick, white, concrete walls.  
  
"So enters the rogue adopted son of Zelkin." A powerful, deep voice shot from overhead. "Pity. The man was a fool to train you and waste his time."  
  
"Who said that?!" Treble yelled above. He looked up, only to be blinded by the sun. "Zelkin was a great man! You don't know about him!"  
  
"He was foolish to involve himself with Valgas in the first place, and that is why he was killed by G.U.N.," the voice said. "Valgas' cowardice killed him."  
  
"Lies!" Treble claimed. "He died by sacrifice! There are no cowards in the Oak society!! Who the hell are you!?"  
  
The figure swooped down and pearched himself on the left high wall. He was short, wearing a leather jacket, with a pair of blunt wings extending out of the tears in the back of his jacket. "Hello, Treble." Ky spoke.  
  
"Ky!?" Treble was surprised. "You fucking traitor!"  
  
"Quiet!" Ky said in a taunting tone, "Children should not even know of such vulgarities." Sera stood, not saying a word.  
  
"You want that damn Astal sword, you're just another one of Rai-On's cronies!" Treble yelled at the duck.  
  
"Wow. So you kids are smart." Ky taunted. "Too bad you aren't smart enough."  
  
Treble was puzzled about Ky's last remark. He then heard a faint sound behind him. His sensitive ears ficked up the sound of a weapon being unsheathed. He turned his head, only to see Sera slam him in the kneck with the hilt of her dagger. He fell to the ground, with throughts running trough his mind: fear, confusion, betrayal, death. Sera's story was a lie. he fell to the ground, slowly slipping into darkness, looking up at a very satisfied Sera and Ky.  
  
"Sorry cutie, but it's the only way I make a living," Sera said as he blacked out.  
  
  
Christmas Island, the city streets...............  
  
  
".....it's a drag that my leave was shortened, but I think I can show you around town for a bit," Byakko said to a curvy female redheaded chipmunk, clad only in a string bikkini, because if the humidity and heat. The tall and slim white tiger was wearing his G.E.A.R. uniform, gun clipped to his belt and beam saber resting in its small scabbard on his back, between his shoulders. The handle of the saber was seen over his right shoulder. "Being an officer of my rank, I could bend the rules around a little..." Byakko said as he swished his striped muscular tail for effect.  
  
"Oh, really?" the girl giggled. "I actually live nearby and we-...."  
  
"Sorry, my tiger friend here is too busy being on call." a somewhat muscular and short brown rabbit wearing the same G.E.A.R. uniform Byakko was, execpt his beam saber charger/holster/scabbard was at the base of his back. Probably suited to a diffrent style of using the weapon, interrupted the conversation. "Byakko, let's go." Nomian continued.  
  
"Killjoy, Nomian. Are you familiar with the word?" Byakko said to the short rabbit.  
  
"Stop complainin' Hiryu, we have a job to do," Nomian replied. "Silver wants us to find that hunter." The girl, knowing that this conversation will get her nothing, walked away.  
  
Byakko turned to see that his interest had stopped taking interest. He turned to the smaller rabbit and growled. "GGGggrrr....Nomian!" He felt a large hand rest on his soulder and turned around to meet the enormous Jaguar Janks.  
  
"Behave yourself, Hiryu." Janks said, knowing that his size can be quite intimidating. "As much as I appreciate the effect the hot weather has on feminie clothing, we have a job to do."  
  
  
Years ago.......when childhood innocence still existed in him.........  
  
  
  
"C'mon Ryan! Show me what ya' got!" A voice asked. A young falcon, around thirteen years old, was draped in a set of bamboo plates, and he was wielding a wooden sword in his talon-like hand. The bamboo plates were barely hanging off of him, because of this wings shifting the knots that held the 'suit' of armor.  
  
"Let's go Bass!" A raccoon of the same age, wearing the same bamboo 'armor'. They both charged at each other, and swng at the same time, blocking eachother's blows. Each counter-strike landed with dull thuds, because of the wooden swords. "Hyah!" cried the raccoon as the smacked Bass in the chest.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Bass yelled as he smacked the young raccoon on his bamboo-helmet. A tall falcon was watching from the distance, he watched the small falcon, witch looked like a miniature version of himself.   
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Ryan yelled as Bass took to the air and began to slash at Ryan while he was flying. He swooped and swooped again, narrowly missing Ryan's head. The small raccoon jumped up into the air, slashing in vain. "That's cheating Bass!" Ryan felt a pair of talon-like arms reach up and lifted by the armpits. He was soaring in the air. He looked up, and saw Zelkin's face, with his elaborate head feathers drifting in the wind.  
  
"Don't be afraid," Zelkin insured him. "There! Give a strike!" the falcon said as they both neared Bass. Ryan got in striking distance, and then immedeatly clocked Bass on the helmet.   
  
"Hyah!!" Ryan yelled in triumph as a blow stuck Bass on the head.  
  
"Zelkin!" a voice called from below. "I'm sorry to interrupt your time, but we need to talk with you." All three of them looked at the ground and saw Valgas looking up at them. Two tall black cloaked figures came from behind him, both wearing hoods. The wolf turned around and began to talk to the two. One of the figures was large and obtuse, the other seemed much smaller, probably the body guard of the larger man. Zelkin, still holding Ryan in his arms. They all landed lightly on the ground. Zelkin let Ryan to the ground before preceeding to talk with Valgas and the two strangers.  
  
"We have been given a job from this generous payer." Valgas said to the tall falcon. Valgas shifted and turned to the cloaked figures. The shorter one lifted his head, and red eyes glowed from beneath the shadow from his hood. The large one spoke.  
  
"I want the Gerald Diaries," the fat one said. "They are the lost research of my grandfather. A rival of mine has found one piece, employing a bounty hunter that I had onece used. I do not doubt his incompotence, and I want to be sure that I will get the research. That is why I decided to hire the great and notorious Oak thieves. This may take some time, and I want a head start for me over my rival."  
  
The smaller hooded figure said absoloutely nothing, he just nodded. The light from his eyes projected red streaks on his chest.  
  
"I belive that this job can be handled by one person," Valgas said to Zelkin. "It would be foolish and expensive to send more than one on this hunt. Would you do it, or should I send Ryu?"  
  
Zelkin looked back at his son, who had reumed the play-fighting with Ryan. Again? He would have to leave the only remaining family he had left. My only son. This next assignment would probably have me away for months. But I wanted to train him, guide his ability to use his wings for fighting. Zelkin looked at Valgas. This is why my wife left this place, she couldn't stand me leaving all of the time. She knew that I would never achive the status of that man and have the same freedoms he does. Zelkin then turned, looking up in the air. Damn. If I say no, then I will lose some respect from the others and be looked upon as a coward, but if I say yes, my son will never forgive me.   
  
Zelkin turned to Valgas and the hoods, "I accept the work." He paused for a moment, then looked at Valgas. "You do know that this is sudden, my son hasn't seen me for weeks."  
  
"You know that you can decline." Valgas said.  
  
"No. I choose not to disappoint you." Zelkin replied to the wolf.  
  
"Zelkin, that is not needed. We are a family here," Valgas replied. "It is your choice alone. But remember, you will be handsomely rewarded if you complete this objective."  
  
Zelkin stared at Valgas' aging face. "Then my answer stays the same."  
  
"What's wrong with your dad?" Ryan asked Bass, out of earshot of the group. They had halted thier fight.  
  
"I don't know," Bass said as he looked at Valgas, then his father. "Oh no, he's going away again." Zelkin then followed the strangers out of the meadow, towards the castle.  
  
"He's leaving again?" Ryan said, not really wanting an answer. He turned to the young falcon, who seemed more eager to start training than worrying about his father. "Aren't you worried?"  
  
"No," Bass replied. "He always comes back, always stronger than ever."  
  
But sadly,   
  
Bass' father  
  
....Ryan's mentor...  
  
good friend to all Oak  
  
...was never seen again...........  
  
"C'mon, Ryan!" Bass said as he streched his wings. "Ryan!"  
  
"Ryan? Treble?"  
  
"Treble!" Treble heard as he opened his eyes, and to his dismay, saw nothing. He tried to move, but he felt as if he was tied down. More importantly, he no longer felt that he was wearing his Oak uniform under his civillian clothes. He tried moving his arms and legs, but they were tied up as well. "You came back now, don't struggle! I'm going to get you out of there soon enough." A familiar female voice said.  
  
"Where am I, Sera?!" Treble yelled, heaing his voice echo off of the walls in the area.  
  
"Shhh!" Sera quieted him. "Ky is gone for now, he is looking for Arc and Bass. He tied you up here and I stayed to keep and eye on you. Besides, he panned to fly to find your comrades."  
  
"You lied to me!" Treble exclaimed.  
  
"No. No!" She said. "If I didn't subdue you, then he would have became suspicious." She paused as her statement resonated off of metal walls. "If anything, we should be safe here. Not out there where Ky and probably more of Rai-On's men jumping around the city."  
  
"Where's my uniform and gun?" he asked.  
  
"I took them, they're on the floor next to you." she said as she leaned in and began to untie the knots on the ropes. "But stay here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't think I can trust anyone anymore, I want you to stay here. With me."  
  
"I have to help my friends. I have to go immedeat-...." Treble was interuppted when Sera kissed him on the mouth, Treble didn't cave in. "Please, stay." she said after they parted mouths.  
  
"That doesn't change a thing," Treble responded. "Rrr....Just untie me, I have to help my friends before I help you."  
  
  
Rooftops of Christmas Island..................  
  
  
Sonic sped across the even rooftops in this section of the city. With Amy following close behind. "Sonic!" Amy shouted from behind, jumping over a large gap, fully dressed in her uniform. "How do you know that we'll find Mecha here?!"  
  
"If they are my clones, they would try to find me out here!" Sonic replied. "But are you sure that you can help me fight these 'bots?'  
  
"Don't doubt my skill, Sonic." Amy replied. "I probably been fighting longer than you have." Knuckles, bounding off of the ledges of the low-level buildings, then adjusting the tilt of his head to catch the most air possible in his 'locks to glide.  
  
"I have a bone to pick with Mecha," Knuckles said as he glided. "Anyone who tries to take the Master Emerald should not get away with it." A rooftop exploded into large chunks of debris, a pair of metal hands clawed out more of the roof and a figure jumped out of the dust clould. It skidded forward.  
  
"I want to kill him! The oldest should have the first try!" the gray figure said as the dust settled. It was the large and wide frame of Pesudo (Silver Sonic 1.0).  
  
"No! I have been cursed with his mind! I want the first kill!" A voice said as its owner rocketed off the wall from across the street, hit the roof's edge, flipped off, and landed next to Pesudo. Metal Sonic.  
  
"I want the enchidna!" a voice said from above, he hovered down and landed next to Metal. "I also want the girl, we must avenge Silver Sonic's death!" Mecha Sonic.  
  
"You want me thief?!" Knuckles said to Mecha. Mecha stepped forward.  
  
"Me? A theif?" Mecha said in a hollow voice, he talked like the others: Not moving his mouth because he lacked one. "It wouldn't be thievery if no one wanted it."  
  
"You're talking nonsense!" Knuckles replied.  
  
"Nonsense?" Mecha replied. "I would actually use the Master Emerald. Actually put it to use."  
  
"No! Me and my ancestors have been gaurding Angel Island for eons!" Knuckles shot back.  
  
"Guard it?" Mecha said. "I do not see how that is relevant to me."  
  
"I am the Gaurdian of the emerald." Knuckles replied. "It is my duty to protect it."  
  
"Why protect it when you are the last of your kind?" Mecha said. "You have been tricked to be alone. For the rest of your life. On that island. Making sure that it won't fall out of the sky. You will die an old man. Knowing that your life was wasted. Protecting a floating island. You are a fool to be 'guarding' a useless object. For what? Absolutetly nothing."  
  
The color drained from Knuckles' face. His expression changed so much that it didn't look like Knucles anymore. "N-no, I wasn't tricked..."  
  
"HA! HA! PATHETIC!" Mecha laughed. "I've never seen a person dumb enough to be used by Ivo, three times! And you claimed that you haven't been lied to? You have wasted your life in vain! VAIN!!!"  
  
"And you wonder why everyone loves Sonic, but you always fall to play second-fiddle. You have no meaning! No purpose!" Metal yelled.  
  
"NO! SHUT UP!!!" Knuckles yelled. He charged at Mecha in a blinding rage. Mecha counter-attacked and slammed Knuckles in the chest with his metal fist. Knuckles lost his mental grip on his Master Emerald, and it flew to the air. Mecha jumped up and caught it in mid-air, holding the giant gem in one arm.  
  
"Knux!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Heh heh heh!" Mecha laughed. Knuckles staggered to his feet. Amy rushed to his side.  
  
"Nokorusu! Are you O.K.?" she asked the enchidna.  
  
"......yeah....Mecha....I'll" Knuckles coughed.  
  
"You'll WHAT?!" Mecha laughed. "NOTHING!" He walked/jet/skated to the other robots. "Allow me to demonstrate what I learned from Chaos!" He began to drain the dark energy from it, masking the emerald's jade color into a dark gray.   
  
"What!?" Sonic exclaimed. "How is he doing that?!"  
  
"Even though I am an automation, I can learn. I have seen Chaos use dark emerald energy....." The Emerald began do glow a bright yellow, and the light engulfed Mecha's whole body. "....I have also learned from the ARK crisis....." the yellow light said. ".......and I, a clone of you, can also use........CHA-OS...CON-TROLLL!!!" the light grew and broke apart like glass. Standing from the glowing pieces stood Mecha, his metal quills had been twised, pointing in diffirent directions. His whole body was jet black, exept his limbs were a golden color. His metal chest plate had dissapeared, and his red core was exposed. "I.....am........Mechanical Chaos!" He blasted off into the air, and hovered over Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles. "I...am..your....nightmare...."  
  
"Sonic!" Amy said, backing away from Mech-Chaos' floating super-form. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I will stop them...." Sonic trailed off, staring at the new threat.  
  
"Stop me? Ha ha ha!" Mecha-Chaos laughed. He turned to the other clones on the ground. "Brothers! I lend you my strength!" Mech-Chaos raised his hands and the two clones were ingulfed in pillars of intense yellow light. The light exploded like glass, and thier forms had been altered like Mech-Chaos. They each joined Mech-Chaos in the sky. People on the street saw the menacing robots and ran and scattered from the area, leaving only the opponents of this battle.  
  
"This...has....been..a..success..." Meta-Chaos said. His three metal quills had been extened out, and the jet booster on his chest had grown larger, a long spike was projecting out of the back of the engine.  
  
"...revenge....." P-Chaos said. His buzzsaw fin had grown longer, and his forearms had spike-bullet barrels attached to them.  
  
"Now you see!" Mecha-Chaos yelled below. "What true power is!"  
  
"Sonic!" Amy yelled. Sonic turned his shoulder and looked at Amy.  
  
"Don't worry, Ames." Sonic replied. "I have a plan." He opened his hands and put his fingertips together, he contolled his body and released the mental grip he had inside. A blue Chaos Emerald appeared in his hands. Sonic looked up at the super-forms, "I have kept it after the ARK crisis, I didn't know that I would need to use it. But this has happened." Sonic turned to Amy, "Ames, take Knux outta here, this could get dangerous." She nodded and aided Knuckles to the fire escape.  
  
"Sonic! Be careful!" She said before walking down the ladder.  
  
"For you, Ames, only for you." He replied. She disappeared from view. Sonic turned to the super-forms, "Ever since Shadow died, I have been focusing and refining my Chaos Control: the ability to warp time and space. I had been enticipating for a moment to come to use my ability, and this time is now."  
  
"Then show me.....Pesudo! Metal! I can handle this!" Mech-Chaos yelled. P-Chaos and Metal-Chaos teleported away. "Come, Sonic, show me a challenge!"  
  
Sonic turned to Mecha-Chaos, "CHA-OS CON-TROLLL!" Sonic dissapeared from view, movements so fast that this author couldn't explain it. Mech-Chaos simply unfolded his arms and turned his left arm up and executed a backhand strike.   
  
Sonic reappeared behind M-Chaos and was immeadately struck with the blow. "Uurr...." Sonic murmured from the pain. Sonic disappeared again and reappeared, but he was struck by M-Chaos performing and arieal uppercut.   
  
"IMPRESSIVE, BUT AMETUR AT BEST!!" M-Chaos yelled as he attacked. Sonic spun back, but caught himself in mid-air, simply floating. The emerald was lending him endurance, but not sheilding pain. He felt his knuckles straining from holding the blue Chaos Emerald. He held it forward, pointing the emerald's verticies at M-Chaos.  
  
"CHA-OS CON-TROLLL!!!" Sonic yelled as the emerald glowed and a beam of energy streamed out of the base of the emerald. It streaked and headed for M-Chaos. The beam extened, then streaked off for miles, not hitting a target.   
  
"PATHETIC!! YOU CAN'T EVEN TRACK MY MOVEMENTS!!!" A voice boomed behind Sonic. Sonic looked behind his back, and saw the large M-Chaos floating behind him, looking into space. M-Chaos slammed Sonic in the face, and sent him sprawling in the air. M-Chaos appeared in front of Sonic and slammed an uppercut into Sonic's chest that sent him into the sky. "CHA-OS CON-TROLL!!!" M-Chaos yelled as he dissapeared and reappeared above Sonic's ascent, then he volley-ball-spiked Sonic into the building below.  
  
  
  
Eastside ports of Christams Island............  
  
  
Rouge stepped around the tall stacks of aluminum crates. The wearhouse was full of these stacks, arranged in a maze-like pattern. The whole place was dark and dim, as it was lit by sparse lamps hanging from the tall ceiling. She was sent to this wearhouse to find the 'enemy': Fang the Sniper. Icarus and Fiona had split off to search diffirent building on this side of the island, where Fang had been spotted.  
  
She walked through this portion of the building, near the entrance. Her steps echoed when her heels tapped on the concrete floor, and almost spooked herself by the resonance. He stopped to get her bearings, or take a rest from searching the building. She tossed her short hair and looked around. 'Ca-click.....ca-click.' She heard the sound of steps, echoing in the building. Someone's here...he's here, she thought to herself. 'But he wouldn't be so careless....he wants to be caught...he knows I'm here' she said in her head.  
  
She walked closer to the source of the sound, and reached into her silver 'G' jacket and pulled out a handgun. She cautiously walked toward the sound. 'Cla-click.....cla-click......click.' who ever that was, had stopped in their tracks. 'He could be really clo-..' Her thought stopped when a hand extended and held the nozzle of a gun to her back, between her wings. But, she had also pulled out her firearm and pointed it to her would-be assailant's head. She looked over and saw a tall, somewhat built, and green-eyed weasel wearing a trenchcoat. Spots on his face was reflecting light from the sparse lighting. His Target Sight implants.  
  
"Hello Rouge." Fang said, still holding the gun to her back. "Long time......no see."  
  
"Fang...you still haven't changed a bit." She replied. "But why the gun?"  
  
"I could say the same thing about you...."  
  
"I am a trained G.U.N. spy, Fang, and I have been ordered to shoot if needed." She said.  
  
"Then why wouldn't you pull the trigger?" He asked. "Is it because......"  
  
".......I still love you........." she finished the sentence.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Grey Wolf: THE SAGA CONTINUES! (REMEMBER TO REVIEW! PLEASE!)The Chaos showdown has begun, but who will be the victor? Has Ky succeded in the capture in the Sword of Astal? How will......AAAAAAAAAA! *Gets pelted with rocks with Knuckles/Rouge scribbled on them* 


	10. Chapter 9: In the Wrong Hands

Sonic Gaiden: Prower Saga chapter nine, In the Wrong Hands  
  
Grey Wolf: This should be next to the last chapter in this Saga, some are you are probably here to find out more of the Fang/Rouge thing I got going on. Well, this won't disappoint.  
  
Er uh wait, let me state the ages of some of the characters,  
Sonic=20 Tails=15 Rouge=22 Icarus&Arc=19 Bass=17  
Amy=19 Knuckles=23 Byakko=23 Treble=17 Fang=24  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There are no true villans. Either they are just ordianry people, striving for protection. Or they have been tangled in conseqences.  
  
Fang still held the gun to her back, then he retracted and tucked the gun away in a pocket in his trenchcoat. "Who else is here with you?" He asked Rouge.  
  
"No one, the rest of the search party has seperated to find you in diffirent buildings." Rouge replied. "I was sent to search this block."  
  
"Really? All for me?"  
  
"You are viewed as a dangerous man, Fang. The others don't even know that you're here."  
  
"Than that would give us time......." Fang said as he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to her face. She pushed him away.  
  
"N-no, Fang," She replied. "I can't."  
  
"Of course you can," He replied. "You still have feelings for me, don't you?"  
  
"I do...or I thought I did." She said, turning away. "After we had parted ways, I had to investigate one of Rai-On's operations."  
  
Fang didn't understand. "How would that..."  
  
"Freeze where you are, Fang!" A voice from the top of a stack of aluminum crates. "Don't get any closer to her!" The owner of the voice dropped off of the top and landed behind him. It was a tall and slim white tiger, wearing a G.E.A.R. uniform. The stranger drew a gun from its holster, and aimed at Fang. It looked over to Rouge, "Rouge, are you alright?"  
  
"Byakko!" Rouge said in surprise.  
  
"Byakko? You know this guy?" Fang asked Rouge, he turned to the G.U.N. officer.  
  
"I-I met him......." Rouge stammered. "Hiryu."  
  
"Rouge? I'm confused," Byakko stated.   
  
"What? You were.....with him?" Fang said, looking at the white tiger. "Hmph! I never thought that you would go so low, Rouge."  
  
"Fang, please don't..." Rouge trailed off.  
  
"And after you promised yourself to me!" Fang yelled.  
  
"Rouge are you saying that you....and Fang?!" A look of disgust covered Byakko's face. "That's outrageous!" Just then, a red enchidna skidded into the room.  
  
"Rouge! I found you! Some thing terribl-...what is going on here?" Knuckles blurted.  
  
"Not that damn enchidna." Byakko said.  
  
"Fang! Byakko?" Knuckles said. "Really, what's goin' on?" He turned to Fang. "YOU!!! Emerald theif!" He raised himself into a fighting position. "Nack the Weasel! Greedy Monster!You'll even ice your own mother if it brought you profit!"  
  
"A simple misconception that is always tacked on to a bounty hunter," Fang said calmly. "None of those rumors are true...I am a person." Fang brought his hand to the air and flicked his wrist. A red rose appeared (courtesy of the Ryukker's teleport ability). "I really am a man of compassion, one person here knows that." Fang flicked his wrist again and the rose's petals blew away, fluttering to the floor. "But, I am also a skilled killer."  
  
"Why are you here?" Knuckles said.   
"That's exatly what I want to know." Byakko stated.  
  
"You couldn't have came at a worst time." Rouge complained.  
  
"Appearently, Rouge has a decison to make." Fang said ignoring the two men. He turned to the bat, "Do you still care for me? Do you want to turn me in with your G.E.A.R. boyfriend, or beat me to a pulp with your guardian friend."  
  
Knuckles still had no clue to what was going on, "R-Rouge? You had a relationship with Fang?!"   
  
"I THOUGHT we did." Fang said as he turned to the bat-girl. "Untill Hiryu stole her..." He said as he pointed at Byakko.  
  
"Now wait, I never knew of this. And frankly, I still don't want to." Byakko said. "She's not mine anymore. But, if I know her, she still feels for me...." He paused and tuned to look at her, "She may not show it, but it's there."  
  
"Hmmm?" Knuckles exhaled.  
  
"Is this true?" Fang said as he turned to her.  
  
"N-no......yes...I mean..." Rouge stammered.  
  
"Stole her?" Knuckles re-entered the conversation. "You and Fang?" Knuckles turned to the weasel, "I had no idea, but when? Damn, what the fuck is going on?!"  
  
"Don't think too hard Knux," Fang said.  
  
"Don't you start with me, Nack." Knuckles said, glaring at the weasel.  
  
"Whoa, whoa!" Byakko stopped them. "Let's stop for a moment.....how are we connnected?"  
  
Rouge huffed and turned away from the three men, "My first assignment had me tailing Fang, to see what he was up to with his new boss. Things happened, and I fell in love with Nack...."  
  
"What?" Byakko exhaled.  
  
"Nack?! You went with that loser?!" Knuckles exclaimed.  
  
"Watch out who you call 'loser' around here, knucklehead," Fang said, holding up is hand.  
  
Rouge looked at the three and closed her eyes, "......I helped Fang gather pieces of the Gerald Dairies to keep away from Robotnik, but an Oak stopped us and stole the research.....I was sent on a secret mission to tail Rai-On, and his trials for the Astal artifacts...."  
  
"I met her," Byakko said. "We went out for a while, but my work got in my way and we couldn't stay together.....our careers came first...." he looked at her and said, "..she was a little too much for me....."  
  
"Don't start, Byakko." Rouge sighed and continued, "....I was then assigned to many files, and I met diffrent men. Now I followed Robotnik and his journey to the ARK......."   
  
Knuckles spoke, "She took on disguse of a tresure hunter after my Master Emerald, witch I am having trouble with now, and one thing led to another..."   
  
Rouge finished, ".....I am with him now."  
  
(Grey Wolf: Hee hee....Love hexagons :))))  
  
"Okay, now this is really messed up," Fang said as he turned to the enchidna. "So I suppose I am going to kill this one first."  
  
Knuckles raised his fists, "I'd like to see you try!"  
  
"Hold it! No one's going to kill anyone over one woman," Byakko said. "But you are a criminal." Byakko said as he turned to Fang. "I'll dispose of this 'bounty hunter'," Byakko said as he drew his beam saber, the green light relfected off of the metal containers in the enclosed space.   
  
"Interesting, I'd like to see how would you accomplish that," Fang said as he flapped his trenchcoat open, revealing that he was unarmed. "Let's see what you and that overgrown laser pointer can do."   
  
"You'll see, alright!" Byakko said as he charged head-on towards Fang, beam saber trailing behind him. He raised the sword and slashed at Fang. Fang ducked under the attack and rammed both of his fists into Byakko's stomach (Where his padded armor was the thinnest.) and the tiger stumbled back, dropping the glowing saber. Fang tried to follow-up with a blow to the chin. But Byakko side-stepped out of the way and grabbed Fang's arm and turned it backwards. Fang yelped in pain and slipped his free arm out of the sleeve of his coat and punched Byakko square in the face. Byakko just shook off the pain and rammed Fang into the side of a aluminum crate. He then reared back and delivered a powerful blow to Fang's upper body, which dented the side of the crate Fang was slammed upon. Fang didn't retaliate.  
  
"Hmph, some bounty hunt-..." Byakko was interupped when Fang dashed towards him and delivered a kick to Byakko's legs, which left him hanging in the air for a split-second. During that split-second, Fang raised up, balled both of his fists together, and slammed Byakko onto the ground with impressive speed and force.  
  
"Byakko, Fang! Stop!" Rouge yelled at the two combatants. "Byakko, don't! You'l only get yourself hurt!" Byakko stood still, noticing the comment about Fang's fighting ability. Fang just backed away, who seemed unaffected by the fight.  
  
She walked over to Knuckles and put her arm around him, Knuckles did the same. "I, weather I still do or don't have feelings for the both of you, will always be with Knuckles."  
  
"Nrr, I thought I was the only one for you, Rouge!" Fang said. "You told me that yourself!"  
  
"But Fang, you have to understand," Rouge replied while letting go of Knuckles. "I couldn't keep by myself forever." Fang hung his head, he looked at Knuckles and Rouge. He then shot a look at Byakko, who seemed miffed about the whole subject. Fang then walked to the side on a crate, then bounded to the top of the stack. He looked at Rouge again.  
  
"This changes things, Rouge," Fang said. "You remember that cold night, you were hurt," Fang began to walk near her, still on the stack. "I aided you, you told me...then you showed me, how much you loved for me."  
  
"Nack, I'm sorry. Things are diffrent," Rouge said. Fang slowly drew his plasma shot. "Fang, don't!" He slowly aimed towards Knuckles, and pulled the trigger. "Nooo!"  
  
Bang.......crack...  
  
Knuckles was on the ground, and behind him was a small crater where the shot impacted. A few yards away from that was P-Chaos, floating. Knuckles got up from the floor, unhurt, and cursed at himself for his cowardly act.  
  
"A very touching moment indeed, Nack! But your intened shot missed." P-Chaos said. "I precive no point in this argument about who gets to procreate with the voluptious one." P-Chaos said, showing that he too, could talk using five-letter+ words. (GW: Eh, I needed a running joke.)   
  
"What the hell is that? A robot Super-Sonic?" Fang said as he waved his gun at it. "Knuckes, are you O.k.?" Fang asked.  
  
"Yeah," Knuckles huffed.  
  
"You will cower under my power!" P-Chaos rhymed. He float-turned to Rouge, "I remember, you tried to sabatoge my brother, along with the pink one. You will pay for the consequences." he raised his forearms and two metal barrels extended out of P-Chaos' wrists.  
  
Knuckles jumped infront of Rouge, "I won't let you hurt her!" Byakko, who stood near the glowing android, stepped back and withdrew his beam saber from the floor. Fang stayed in place, on top of the crate. P-Chaos turned to Rouge and raised a barrel.  
  
"Time to die..."   
  
P-Chaos fired.  
  
A moving shadow knocked Knuckles from Rouge, got hit by one of the shots, and collapsed on the floor. When everybody had realized what happened, Fang was on the ground. Bleeding.  
  
"Fang!" Rouge screamed.  
  
  
Meanwhile..........  
  
"Just because I'm younger than everybody doesn't mean I can't help!" Tails said over the lould humm of the Tornado's engine while he flew over Christmas Island. He saw in the distance two blurrs, fying and colliding with firework-like explosions. A large beam of light, like a shooting star, flew off of the fight. "Whoa! I gotta check that out!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere, you two-tailed punk!" Tails heard a voice behind him. The young kitsune turned his head and saw Meta-Chaos flying behind him.   
  
"Metal Sonic?!" Tails said as he decreased the craft's thrust, making Meta-Chaos fly in front of the plane.  
  
"That's right, kid," the android said. "But I think that you'll be too busy being dead to help your friends." With that, Meta-Chaos extended his metal claws and he slashed at the cockpit. Miles ducked inside, and pulled up. This made Meta-Chaos back away from the plane, avoiding behing hit by the wings as it pulled up.  
  
Then the plane stalled. Meta-Chaos saw his opening and once again dived for the cockpit. Two hidden small doors slid open and revealed two silver barrels. Two machine gun turrets, hidden inside the Tornado IV's structure. (how did inspection pass by that?)   
  
"Take this, you Metal-Sonic wannabe!" Tails yelled as he unloaded unto Meta-Chaos' body.  
  
  
  
In the military air base.......  
  
  
  
"Silver, as much as I detest your existance, you should be able to take these foe easily. GUN wants the androids and the capture of the Oak thieves," A man shouded in the shadow of the darkness of the room said. He was a large and muscular man with a spikish beard. He sat in a large chair in front of a lager desk that took up a lot of the space of the room. "But, I have been ordered to do this task. Why are you volunteering yourself for this?"  
  
"You failed in the last attempt, Brass," Silver replied. "Right now, GUN has given you a mercy case. Your Sigma-Alpha 2 team hasn't been up to scratch recently, after the whole ARK mess."  
  
(Grey Wolf: Don't rember who Sigma-Alpha 2 is? Play the first 'movie' scene on the hero side before Sonic 'busts out of the chopper in Sonic Adventure 2. Brass is a SatAM charater, so is J.J. Moto)  
  
Brass balled his fist so hard that his knuckles cracked. "Don't you think I know that!? Silver, you're getting on my nerves!"  
  
Silver shook his head. "Brass, stop yourself. You know exactly what happened. You brought yourself into this. Volunteering your Sigma-Alpha 2 to replace my GEAR. With your unexperianced group, you blindly belived that you had the right person."  
  
"Brass isn't the one to blame," A figure said as he emerged from the doorframe in the room. It was a tall young, blue-haired man. Wearing a large jacket that shimmered midnight blue despite the dark room. "I made that mistake. I was sent to investigate the theft of the Chaos emerald that was stolen from 'Square by Shadow."  
  
"J.J. Moto is correct," Brass calmed down. "Silver....Nash, you were a diffrent person before the accident."  
  
"Don't remind me of 'Nash', he was gone." A look of anger came over Silver's face. "I remember some of the accident, but enough to remember that your Father, Paladin, saved his own skin. When I was assighned in Sigma-Tamirin-Hawl. Look at me, I am not the hedgehog Nash Smith, I am Silver the Hedgehog."  
  
"Stop saying that name, you were born Nash, you will die as Nash," Brass said. "Because of your fight with that hawk Oak, you were never 'complete'. You are mortal, unlike Shadow." Brass got up from his chair and stepped away from the desk. "Nonetheless, Sigma-Alpha 2 WILL clean up the mess from the repercussions from your 'revival'."  
  
"To clean up MY mess? To some extent, this is none of my fault. If anyone is to blame, then it is your father, Brass. Paladin's actions led to the need to dig up the Gerald Diaries and get the remaining pieces. This caused a whole avalanche of consequences, then Shadow was unleashed onto the world. Then the whole world learned about the whole ARK screw-up."  
  
"We, as a whole organization, has been spat upon by our own citizens for the mistake I made," Moto said.  
  
"That's old news. I will dispatch my Sigma-Alpha 2 team." Brass looked at Silver with a quizzical look on his face. "Tell me then, if you were modeled after Project Shadow. The Ultimate Lifeform. How was he captured so easily?"  
  
"He was less than a month old. Even if he was made ten years ago at that time, his knowlage of Chaos Controll was very meager. He only knew teleportation when we found him." Silver said.  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question." Brass said.  
  
"...He didn't know of the Chaos Emeralds. He used up his 'shadow' and lost power. That is why he was captured so easily. He weakened himself."  
  
"Hmm...knowlage of Chaos Controll was meager at the time?...Tell me more." Brass asked  
  
"When he was released from his seal, his knowlage grew, and he could attack with the energy. Other things can be done by warping time and space." Silver said.  
  
"Like what?" Brass asked.  
  
"That is classified." Moto replied.  
  
"But can I ask a more reasonable question?" Brass asked the two.  
  
"If it doesn't complicate the mess," Moto said. Silver nodded.  
  
"Then, when were you revied? You dissapeared for quite a while and returned as Silver. Eleven years." Brass said.  
  
"Those eleven years was the *entire* revival 'experiment'," Silver said.  
  
"But Shadow wasn't in the seal....sorry." Brass stopped himself when he saw Moto shaking his head.  
  
"No, no. That's quite alright," Moto replied. "After the revival experiment, we sealed Shadow away."  
  
"You mean that he was ALIVE in that escape pod for all of those years?!" Brass yelled.  
  
"Brass, we cannot discuss this matter anymore," Moto said.  
  
"Bah. Even if these 'powers' can be dangerous, I am still sending Sigma-Alpha 2." Brass said.  
  
"Fine, but being the lead GEAR, hence, higher rank than you, I have every right to do this on my own." Silver stated.  
  
"Why are you doing this? You claim that none of this is your fault." Moto said.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" Silver walked toward the door, his black cape fluttering from the movement. "To get some answers."  
  
  
Meanwhile..........  
  
  
"This is why I had major doubts when they posed this mission to me," Ivo said as he watched a screen with Meta-Chaos dodging rapid-fire from the Tornado.  
  
"Det-Shudat......Ivo..Of course, This is a great Test," a floating red crystal said as it floated nearby. Undeneath it was a stitched kitsune doll, floating with its head hung down and arms and legs limp. Tails Doll.  
  
(Never played Sonic R?)  
  
"I know, but this will end up as another embarrasing defeat for me," Ivo said.  
  
"Kar-un-di!" Tails Doll exclaimed. "Calda-shoo-dEt-shUDat......but We wi'll be Closer to pefecTting Emerald energy..."  
  
(Grey Wolf: Tails Doll's speech is sometimes gibberish, not japanese. I think I am the only person who uses this disturbing character.)  
  
Robotnik slammed his fist down onto the computer console. "I know! Even with Gerald's diary, I still can't manage to controll it!"  
  
Tails Doll hovered to Ivo, and changed the angle in his kneck to look at the screen. "Strotle-Ohm, Det-sHudat.....SomeOne's Here........."  
  
"So I meet the son of the Gerald Robotnik," Ivo heard a voice say. He looked around the brick roo and spotted a black-and-white figure in the doorway. His eyes glew red.  
  
"What!? Who are you?!" Ivo yelled. Tails Doll simply dissapeared, and his red jewel flew away.  
  
"I am Melfice," the stranger said. It walked forward and what Ivo saw wasn't human or furmorph. An android of strange technology. Even stranger, he had black hair/quills coming out of the back of his head and fell down his back. "I am here to get something back."  
  
"Where did you come from?!" Ivo said. "It doesn't matter, I will have the gaurds throw you out of here!"  
  
"I don't think that WE want to leave just yet," a second voice said. A figure turned around from Melfice and another android appeared. "I am Temjin." Temjin looked almost the same as Melfice, exept that he lacked hair. Just a long, sword-looking 'pony tail' that ran from his head.  
  
"What do you want?!" Ivo said as he cowered back.  
  
"We want the Gerald Diaries back," Melfice said.  
  
"Back?" Ivo stammered.  
  
Meanwhile..........  
  
"Give me the sword!" Ky yelled from the top of the wearhouse. "Do it and i'll promise to let Treble go!"  
  
"Ky, let him go or we'll have to kill you!" Arc shot back from the ground.  
  
"Pathetic!"  
  
"You are all under arrest," a bodyless voice declared. A green aura of light grew behind Ky, and a medium-sized gray hedgehog stepped out of it. Silver.  
  
"GUN is here? Who the hell are you?!" Ky yelled, cowering back.  
  
"Bass, do you know who that is?" Arc asked.  
  
"T-that's the man who killed my father," Bass replied.  
  
"Silver?" Arc wondered out lould.  
  
Back in the Secret Egg quarters....  
  
Melfice looked at the screen and saw Mechanical Chaos slamming Sonic down onto a rooftop. The blue hedgehog wasn't moving. Melfice swiftly turned to Ivo, who was smiling at the sight. "What are you doing?!" Melfice yelled.  
  
"You seriously belive you can defeat the Ultimate One?!" Temjin said. "Stop this madness now!"  
  
Temjin looked at another screen, where P-Chaos was fightning Knuckles, who was losing. "No, Emerald Gaurdian!"  
  
"You barge in here and order me around?" Ivo replied in a raised tone. "Why would you care?"  
  
"We are both hedgehogs, despite our appearance," Temjin said. "He is nessesary for our studies."  
  
"If you don't stop this, we will," Melfice said. He withdrew a chaos drive out of thin air and a green light engulfed him. Melfice did the same. Ivo saw the same flash appear on his screen and watched in horror.  
  
................  
  
"Hehehahahahahahahaha!" Mecha-Chaos laughed at the downed Sonic. "I did it! I've done what my master, the Ultimate Lifeform, and the gaurdian of the Master Emerald couldn't do!" He hovered over to the broken part of the roof. Below was Sonic, badly beaten.  
  
"Sonic, no!" Screamed a female voice. Sonic heard a pair of feet come near him. "Amy, run away...." Sonic could barely muster. "Please...leave..."  
  
"No, Sonic. I want to be here, with you," Amy said while knelt down by Sonics weakened form. He was still clutching the Emerald.  
  
"Fine! I'll kill you both!" Mech-Chaos yelled. He raised both of his arms to the sky and opened his palms. He began to glow and a ball of light appeared over his head. It began to grow in size. Soon it was a gigantic energy ball, floating over his head. "I will destroy both you and this little island!" In one fatal swoop, he launced the energy sphere at the both of them. Amy held Sonic tight while she closed her eyes. A lould impact was heard, and then a whooshing noise. Amy and Sonic both opened their eyes and saw a robotic person with quills/dreadlocks emerging from the back of his head and the energy ball being thrown into the atmosphere. The figure opened his hand and dropped a gray Chaos Drive, and pulled out another one.  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Mech-Chaos.  
  
............  
  
  
"Hee-YAH!" Knuckles yelled when he delivered another uesless punch at P-Chaos. P-Chaos just laughed and knocked the enchidna away with a backhand. Byakko charged, ready for his turn.  
  
But across the large room....  
  
"I don't know if this would help," Rouge said as she tied off the bandage that Fang had in his trenchcoat. She covered the bleeding wound on his thigh.  
  
"..Heh..if he had aimed any higher...there would be no reason to tell this...." Fang drifted off, fighting the pain.  
  
"Stop joking around, what are you talking about?" Rouge said. She had tears in her eyes, this friend risked his very life for a person who didn't keep their promise.  
  
"...this..." Fang said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a wallet-shaped piece of leather that was folded in half. Rouge took it into her hands and unfolded it. "..the question you posed to me before we parted ways.....after we promised to see eachother again......"  
  
Rouge was almost too afraid to see what it was. She opened it and saw something unbeliveable. She closed it and embraced Fang. It was a GUN badge. "Fang! How come you didn't tell me!?" she said with her face dug into his chest.  
  
"It was supposed to be.....a surprise," Fang said. "..after a thurough talk with my boss, we decided that it would be safer for us to side along with GUN."  
  
"Oh my God," Rouge said. "That's why..."  
  
"Yup," Fang said. "That's why I cam back, to talk with you. I....am a secret agent for GUN."  
  
"Then why were we sent to capture you?" Rouge asked.  
  
"To randezvous with you and..... the GEAR to capture the....Oak," Fang said.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grey Wolf: Now with all things done and told, how will all this end? How does Temjin and Melfice connect with the Gerald Diaries? Will Rai-On succeed in opening the Artic Zone's gates? What will happen to the Mechanical Chaoses? Will Rouge change he feelings for Fang? All of this in the exciting conclusion, The Return! 


	11. Return of a Shadow

Sonic Gaiden: Prower Saga chapter ten, The Return  
  
Grey Wolf: This is the LAST chapter. It's so short....damn, and after I crammed so much action into it. And I will post Sonic Gaiden: SatAM Saga soon after I get the reviews in. (Actually, the first chapter of the SatAM Saga is sitting in my document manager.)  
  
  
  
Now I'm really mad about people getting mad at my names. (Err...uh...yeah) For a deeper explaination of the names........  
  
  
READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *passes out from overuse of exclaimation marks*  
================================================================  
In Sonic Gaiden: Prower Saga, The entrie setting takes place in the SEGA universe. That means that it was made by japanese people. So to give it a "japanese" feel, I spinkled Japanese names, customs, the habits of city locals, and the organization of cities. Now, in the next Story: Sonic Gaiden: SatAM Saga, the fic will take place in SatAM world. So you will learn about the various "Smith"s, "Alicia"s, and so forth in the vein as midevil names go, and midevil-style titles, such as Heart Aardwolf, Dark Yuga, and Knight of Rhan. Some people will have codenames, such as "Polar Geist" and "Jupiter Horn". Also, group names will have "unique" names such as the Downunda Defenders, The K.O Squads (Kintobar Offensive), and Ron's Raiders. In the GIGANTIC Sonic Gaiden: -M, you will see that names, customs, attitudes of locals, government, and therories will change also. So the names have a deeper meaning than "sounding cool".  
===================================================================  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Who are you?!" Mecha-Chaos commanded. He stopped hovering and with a metallic thud, he landed on the rooftop. He stared intensely at the more advanced-looking metal threat.  
  
"I am...a brother of the Ultimate Lifeform: Shadow. I have come to end all of your acts of terror," Melfice said as he gripped the green chaos drive in his hand. He turned to Sonic, who was being helped up by Amy. "Sonic, I will need your help."  
  
"...Shadow's brother?..." Sonic said as he approached Melfice. He came to his side, and Sonic noticed a similarity of height and body shape between him and the stranger.   
  
"I am here to help you out of this, but I may need help from you and that emerald," Melfice said in a lighter tone than before. "Use what you know...don't be intimidated by me or Mecha." He then looked at the female hedgehog. "Go, leave now." Amy nodded and made her way off of the roof of the building.  
  
"What makes you think that BOTH of you can take me?!" Mecha-Chaos resounded, shaking the ground. He bent his knees and began to glow red. "I'll show you what true power is!"  
  
"Sonic get ready," Melfice said as he took a fightinge stance.  
  
"I'm ready for anythang..." Sonic said, gripping the green Chaos Emerald.  
  
Melfice glowed with energy from the small Chaos drive and yelled. "CHAOS CON-TROLL!!!!" But he didn't move. Instead, he was glowing green...charging up his energy.   
"CHAOS ATTACK! CHAOS BLITZ!!!!" Melfice then dissapeared with blinding speed. The only eveidence of movement was the dust being kicked up in the air.  
  
"OHYEAH?! MASTER-CHAOS-CONTROLLLL!!!!" Mecha yelled. He also dissapeared. The dust cleared, and Sonic saw Melfice frozen in mid-run towards Mecha-Chaos. Mecha-Chaos was pointing at the stopped enemy, laughing. (Insert Matrix effect here)  
  
"What?! How did.?!?!" Sonic said in confusion.  
  
"HA AHHAH HA HAHA HAAAAAA!!!!" Mecha-Chaos yelled in triumph. "THE MASTER EMERALD CONTROLLS ALL CHAOS!!!! I CAN STOP THIS ADVERSARY IN HIS TRACKS!!!!!" Mecha-Chaos then reared back and delivered a devestaing punch to Melfice's face that shook the ground and sent his body through the air and to the roof, snapping Melfice out of 'timestop'.  
  
"SONIC WIND!!" Sonic yelled. The air kicked up around Mecha-Chaos and began to circle him. It grew so fast that is created icicles. It seemed that Mecha-Chaos overcamed with the energy.  
  
"HEHEHHHHHCHAOSDEFLECT!!!!!" Mecha yelled when the Sonic Wind blew away and dissapated in the air.  
  
"...cough..cough...." Melfice said as he got up. He withdrew another Chaos Drive. "one more time...he's open...CHAOS BLITZ!!!!" And he once again left trails of dust in his wake.  
  
"What's this?" Mecha said as he saw the oncoming attack. He recognized it and retaliated. He outstreched his arm in Melfice's direction, held his wrist with the other hand and extended his fingers. "CANNON SPIKE!!!!!"  
  
  
  
In the air.............  
  
  
  
"He's tough...." an exhausted Miles said.  
  
"You and your puny airplane is no match for me!!" Metal-Chaos said as he floated on front of the Tornado IV. The engine in his chest began to glow a red color. "This 'll tear both of you in half!" At that moment, a familiar voice was heard.  
  
"CHAOS SPEAR!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
a few hours earlier.................  
  
  
  
"...but please sir...my men have found it and it will be only a matter of time," Rai-On said to the figure clad in midevil armor, seated atop a horse. The odd shape of the helmet couldn't give away the species that wore it. Another person was nearby. This one was wearing a wide rimmed rice-straw hat, to keep the sun out of the face, wearing large and pleated pants had three swords running through a special beltoop in the waist. SHE looked up at the sky. She seemed like a raccoon/fox mix, though she looked as if she can take on men three times her size. Beautiful and deadly at the same time.  
  
"But, you have been using up my time, as well as my patience," the dragoon replied. The large and black horse nieghed when Rai-On came near.  
  
"At the moment, it's not under my controll," Rai-On stated.  
  
"Then make it. I do not want to hear any excuses. I want to see what these armor pieces can do when we take them to the Astal statue," the dragoon said as he pressured his heels against the horse's ribs, and began to trot off.  
  
"You are lucky for him to tolerate you this far," the girl said. Her stare became an intense one. "Unlike my brother, Heart. He pities you the same way he does himself. Beware, he is not relentless in quenching his angst."  
  
"I don't need advice from a whelp like you, get out of my way," Rai-On said as he brushed past her, walking in the same direction of the dragoon.  
  
"It's not advice, it's the truth." She said as he continued walking. "Men, who needs 'em......"  
  
  
  
  
Out near the coast............  
  
  
  
  
"Silver...why are you here? We are capable without your meddling," Bass said as he looked at him.  
  
"You look familar," Silver said to the falcon.   
  
"You should recognize, you killed my father," Bass replied.  
  
"Enough small talk!! Why try? This is only one GUN officer!" Ky said, eager to get the sword.  
  
"Three officers..." a female voice said. Icarus and Fiona appeared behind Silver. Ky jumped down to the soft, white sand and faced the two Oak.  
  
"I don't need this! Where are the others?!" Ky yelled. Silver, Fiona, and Icarus also jumped off of the high roof. Their fall was cusioned by the sand.  
  
"We found a few leather jackets lounging around the entrance. We took care of those guys quickly," Icarus said. He looked at Arc, who had the same expression of 'calm but unsure what to do next'.  
  
"Oh my.." Fiona exhaled. Silver was confused.  
  
"I see the sword being carefull kept. But after, we will need to talk about how we will sort things out," Arc said, looking at Icarus. "You can't arrest me. It would be morally wrong. Besides, killing this leather jacket will be one more step closer to avenging our father's death."  
  
Ky spoke up at the statement. "HA! 'avenge'?"  
  
"What?" Arc said at the sarcasm.  
  
"Arc, the Oaks killed dad," Icarus said.  
  
"NO!!!....no..." Arc trailed off when he saw Bass looking away. "BASS!? No one told me?!!?" He sank to his knees. "ARRRGGHH!!!!" He withdrew his sword. "LIES!!! ALLL LIES!!!!"  
  
"Arc , controll youself. Nothing could be done, it was all of a mistake!" Bass said, walking back. Arc drew a sword.  
  
The Sword of Astal.  
  
"Arc, calm down. We don't know what it can do. You're going to h-hurt someone," Ky said, cowering back. He drew a gun from his leather jacket. "Don't be stupid."  
  
"Look out!" Silver yelled. Unsheathed a chrome blade and ran to Fiona. A gunshot was heard. Silver deflected the shot.   
  
"Treble!" Bass yelled, looking up at the metal roof. Treble was standing with a handgun in tote. He was wearing his 'tourist' clothing with the long, red scarf. Sera appeared behind him.  
  
"Looks like the gang's all here," Ky commented.  
  
  
  
  
The chaos battle raged on...........  
  
  
  
  
"CANNON SPIKE!!!!"   
  
Melfice ducked under the huge spear-shaped projction of energy and tackled Mecha-Sonic head on. The android was knocked back and stumbled to reganin his footing, but it was too late to recover. Melfice followed-up with an uppercut to M-C's jaw and spun around and kicked out his left leg. The impact shot though Melfice's body and to the top of his skull. Nonetheless, Mecha was on the ground.  
  
So was the Master Emerald. Melfice sapped his strength from the un-use of chaos energy. He ran to the large emerald but stumbled on the broken roof tiles and fell to the ground. Sonic saw this and mad a mad dash to the Master Emerald. But Mecha rolled over and re-absorbed the gem and returned to his awesome state.   
  
"That was a mistake.....now I'll have to get my way like this!" He dissapeared for a split-second and reappeared. Holding Metal Sonic in his left claw and....Shadow the Hedgehog in the other?  
  
"Shadow?" Sonic said.  
  
"Cough.....no..." Shadow emmited.   
  
"The 'Ultimate Lifeform'.......I retrived these two quarreling not too far from here." Mecha-Chaos said. Then he suddenly smashed Metal Sonic through the roof, and Melfice and Sonic heard a crash from inside the building. "That's what you get for letting the fox get away!" He also dropped Shadow, who landed with a plop on the roof tiles.   
  
"I...won't let you..WIN!!!!" Melfice said as he jumped up from the ground and raged toward Mecha-Chaos. Sonic also zoomed in on his enemy. Emerald in hand.  
  
  
  
  
In the eastside port wearhouse..........  
  
  
  
  
"Hya!" P-Chaos yelled when he slammed Knuckles in the chest, sending the enchidna flying through the air and landing on the cold floor. "Even the famed Emerald Guardian couldn't defeat me! I'm un..whoa?!" His body began to flash and he returned to his original state. "No! That means...Mecha is loosing!" He plopped down onto the concrete floor.  
  
"I guess we are getting outside help," Byakko said while holding his shoulder.  
  
"Leave now and return the Master Emerald!" a disembodied voice said. A red flash appeared and a floating metal person was standing in the place of the flash. Temjin. A green, fiire work-like blaze of light appeared. Knuckles instantly recovered from the floor and walked under the floating bio-form. The Master Emerald appeared in Temjin's arms. "Here guardian, this is rightfully yours," he said as he dropped the emerald to him.  
  
"I-I don't know how, but thanks," Knuckles said as he caught it.  
  
"NO! FUR, SKIN, OR METAL WILL NEVER DEAFEA-"  
  
"BEAM BLAST!!!!!" Temjin said as he raised a hand. A large beam of intense energy extended out of his metal palm. The whole strike engulfed Pesudo and left a large scoarched trail across the floor and made holes through some of the metal crates. Some sunlight poured into the dark wearhouse, thanks to a new hole in the wall. Temjin dropped a gray Chaos Drive and also dropped to the floor. Rouge walked near with a limping Fang with his arm over her shoulders for support. Knuckles shot a look at Fang. Fang just gave a big toothy grin.  
  
"Who are you?" Byakko asked Temjin.  
  
"A new friend. Trust me, you will hear more about us," Temjin replied.  
  
"Us?" Byakko said. A radio communicator screeched in Temjin's helmet.  
  
"...shh cashheee Temjin, Shadow has a low ph blood level. He's exhausting himself, assist him!..." the communicator said. Temjin ran through the new opening in the wall. Fang heard Ivan's voice in his ear-radio.  
  
"Hey Fang, I got a damper on the Ryukker. We're back in business," the radio blurted. The space next to Fang and Rouge was warping around and the Marvelous Queen (Fang's hover cycle, for those who don't know) appeared. With some difficulty, we plopped onto the seat and it hummed to life. Rouge grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"Fang, stop!" she said.  
  
"Rouge, let go! I have to find out about that guy!" he shot back.  
  
"Don't! You don't need to!" she replied.   
  
Fang let off on the throttle. "Fine. Then what do you suppose that I do?"  
  
"First of all, you can tell us why we are here," Byakko said. Fang showed his GUN badge.  
  
"I am a secret agent for GUN, well, a half-agent," Fang said. "I work alone in some of the assnine assighnments the Sigma-Alpha teams that they was too lazy to do. A lot was in it for me and my boss though."  
  
"Like what?" Knuckles said as he held the gigantic emerald.  
  
"Money, GUN laying off of my back, a cleaner way of work. I never have done anything massively illegal."  
  
"But that doesn't mean that you haven't streched some things before," Rouge added.  
  
"Anyways, why were you here?" Byakko asked.  
  
"GUN sent me here before their Sigma-Alpha 2 team could get here. They knew I could get here faster. I was sent for the Sword of Astal and the Metal Sonics," Fang said. "Too bad about my leg though."  
  
Byakko looked over at Fang's injury. "It's intersting that Rouge jumped at the chance to help you."  
  
"Please, give it a break, I have to repay a favor," Rouge replied. "It's only a small gesture, and I owe him for numerous events."  
  
"I have to go, these are reasons that I don't come to the surface very often. I have to rebuild my reputation as the Master Emerald guardian," Knuckles re-absorbed the emerald and walked out. Byakko followed suit.  
  
"Aren't you going to leave too? Knux, he looks troubled," Fang said, still mounted on the Marvelous Queen.  
  
"No, he needs to be alone for awhile. This sort of thing, he needs to collect his nerve. Short-tempered guy," Rouge said, staring off into space. She looked at Fang, who looked ready to leave. "I am worried about what he will do."  
  
"I'll be off too, I made a contact with Ivan. Have ta go," Fang said as he revved the Marvelous Queen.  
  
"But wait! Don't leave me again! I must talk with you!" Rouge stopped him.  
  
"Why? Wouldn't it look strange? After all, the past was, well, gone. And you said you have moved on," Fang said. Rouge jumped onto the second seat behind Fang and wrapped her arms around him. She knew how fast this thing went, and she didn't want to take any chances. "Rouge, what are you doing?"  
  
"Let's go back into downtown, there's some things we really need to discuss," Rouge said. Fang nodded and in a sudden burst, the Marvelous Queen sped out of the wide opening in the wall. It took a sudden ascent and Rouge could see the coastline, then the entire city. Rouge took in the grandness of Christmas Island. Even though it felt wrong, she felt a feeling of her and Fang together. Happy thoughts and some that are beyond the explanation of happiness came to mind. Fang looked back and Rouge saw his penetrating eyes. They seemed not filled with his usual seriousness, but, a calm that she never seen in him for some time.  
  
"I know what you're thinkin' Rouge," Fang said, his short hair was flowing with the wind. "I remember those times." He gripped the controlls and the Marvelous Queen decended toward the collection of buildings.   
  
  
  
  
The Sword of Astal, who wants it more..............  
  
  
  
  
"Raggghhh!" Arc said as he slashed at Silver and Ky. They both took the defense, but it proved useless because as soon Silver's sword struck the Astal, it was cleaved through the edge. Arc swooped again and again, seemingly only powered by rage. "Everyone must pay! I had enough!" Silver saw a wide opening from Arc's mad swing.  
  
Silver resorted to his gloved hands and drove a punch into Arc's mid-section, followed up with a deep knee blow to his abdomen. Bass had strayed from sight and had fleed. Icarus drew his beam saber, but wasn't sure of what to do next. He looked up and saw Treble's red scarf flutter. Icarus decided that he can't let anyone else escape capture.  
  
"HHHRRrrrayyghghhhh!" Arc yelled at the gray hedgehog. Silver withdrew a Fish-Fang Blade dagger and backed away. He clasped his hand over the small blade and spread his hand away from the hilt in a straight line, a green streak of light traced behind his free hand. It hummed as it hardened and became more defined as a blade. Ky withdrew a Psyco Yuga, a generally illeagal weapon in GUN, from the scabbard hidden in the back of his leather jacket. He cocked the half gun, half blade and prepared for another attack.   
  
"Ky, get the sword!" the duck heard from above. A large helecopter-like hovercraft was floating above, with Rai-On hanging out of the side hatch door. "We need it now!"  
  
"You will get nothing!" Arc yelled as he slashed. He caught Ky in the arm, and everyone witnessed an unforgettable sight. The embossed symbols on the Astal Sword glowed as it cut through Ky's flesh. An aura flowed from the wound to the sword, and Ky twisted and fell to the ground. His body became a black color and the sword was glowing white. Arc dropped the weapon is sheer terror.  
  
"Get away!" Rai-On yelled to them. To get his point across, he withdrew a small machinegun and opened fire. The bullets tossed up sand and blood (Ky's) around Arc and Silver. Rai-On then tossed out a chained object near the sword. The weapon clanked against the magnetic weight, and Rai-On began to pull it up. The hovercraft pulled away, skimming the ocean.  
  
Treble looked at the helecopter as it flew away until he heard a voice.  
  
"Both of you! You're under arrest!" Sera and Treble saw Amy and Fiona aiming thier guns at them. The raccoon and cat both raised their arms.  
  
"Sorry, but we're not going that way," Treble said as he opened his left hand and a black sphere dropped out of it. Smoke instantly spread all around the roof, and when it cleared, the criminals had dissapeared.  
  
  
Meanwhile..........  
  
  
  
"You're going down, Mecha!" Sonic yelled as he blasted the android with another showave of energy. It was tossed in the air and crashed to the ground.   
  
"Sonic, enough," Melfice said. "He's gone."  
  
"We.....will...w-w-w-w-w-" Mecha faded away. Melfice walked up to Shadow and propped him up on his shoulder.  
  
"I must return him to safety," Melfice said.   
  
"It...was.....a pleasure to....meet you again, Sonic," Shadow barely mustered.   
  
"I c-can't belive it," Sonic stuttered. "Shadow, you're alive!"  
  
"Mel! Shadow!" Sonic heard. The cyborg and black hedgehog also looked. A similar cyborg to Melficce called to them. "We have to go! Shadow's vital signs are weak!"  
  
"Farewell..."Shadow said, then Sonic saw the impossible. He smiled. "....faker." With that, Melfice pulled a Chaos drive from a compartment in his thigh and all three of them had dissapeared.  
  
  
The next day..........  
  
  
"GOOOOOD MOOOORRRNIIIIINNNGGG RRRAAACCCIIIINNNGGG FAANSS! WEEEELLLCOOMME TOOO THHEEE CHRISTMAS ISLAND AIR EXPOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sonic, Amy, Icarus, Fiona,Byakko and Rouge sat down in the stands in that order. Execept Rouge, who sat in the row below Amy.   
  
"Does that guy ever get a sore throat?" Sonic said aloud.  
  
"HERE WE ARE! THIS IS THE LAST OF THREE HEATS THIS WEEK! DUE TO THE ABSENCE OF A FEW OF OUR 'BRAVE' CONTETANTS BECAUSE OF OUR LITTLE ROBOT SCARE, THIS WILL BE THE LAST!" The announcer chimed in. "WE CAN ALL THANK SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FOR SAVING THE DAY!"  
  
"Of course, who gets all of the credit?" Amy said. "Sonic, you have to admit, you couldn't have done it all alone."  
  
"I know, I know, but I can't ague with a guy who's in the announcer's seat!" Sonic said.  
  
"Such a hardhead..." Amy drifted off.  
  
"Rouge, why are you so quiet?" Byakko asked.  
  
"I don't know...I have alot on my mind right now....let's just leave it at that," she said.  
  
"It's Fang, isn't it?" the tiger said.  
  
"Yeah..we talked about what he was going to do next, but he wanted to go back into obscurity again," Rouge said. She looked up at the sky. "I alwasy chase him, but he never gives in..."  
  
"Don't worry Rouge," Amy said. "Follow your heart to find your answers."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Rouge said.  
  
'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! START YOUR ENGINES!" The announcer boomed over the speakers  
  
"TIME TO TEST YOUR SKILL!" .   
  
"GET READY!"   
  
"GET SET!"  
  
"GOOOOOOOO!"   
  
The planes blazed through the sky, and blasted through the fist turn-marker. Sonic cheered for Mile's Tornado IV as it passed over a building. But then something caught his eye. He saw a black hedgehog standing on the roof that was being swept by the racing planes' shadows. He saw the hedgehog turn as the Tornado passed over him, and he smiled.  
  
The End 


End file.
